Sueño Hecho Realidad
by Ahome-Malfoy
Summary: siento mucho no haber puesto summary en el capítulo anterior, pero la verdad soy nueva en esto de poner summary.
1. Default Chapter

SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD  
Capítulo I  
  
Era una noche cálida de verano y nuestra amiga Hermione Granger se encontraba en el cuarto de su casa mirando por la ventana, con la mirada perdida pero con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza que no la dejaban dormir. Pensaba en los años anteriores en Hogwarts, en todos los logros que ha tenido, en que la maestra Mcgonagall la ha nombrado prefecta este año, algo que siempre ella había soñado y por supuesto también pensaba en sus mejores amigos: Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Pero desde hace poco tiempo una nueva persona había estado en sus pensamientos, alguien que nunca pensó que ocuparía espacio en su mente y mucho menos en su corazón. Esa persona era: Draco Malfoy. Hermione: demonios- murmuró mientras daba unos pequeños puñetazos en la cama mientras veía por la ventana - porqué no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza? Mañana ya entramos a clases y lo voy a ver, no sé ni con qué cara podré verlo si llega otra vez al vagón del tren como siempre lo hace a molestarnos, ruego a Dios para que no vaya. Es tan guapo, sus ojos grises me enloquecen, su voz es tan varonil y sexy aaah!!!!! - gritó desesperada- lo deseo tanto, pero el nunca me verá como mujer, si no como la sangre sucia que soy, será mejor que deje de soñar y duerma porque mañana tengo que ir a King Cross para tomar el tren. Se acostó en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormida. - Hermione!!! Hermione hija!!! Es hora de levantarse, llegarás tarde para tomar el tren - la llamaba su madre desde la planta baja. Hermione: mmm?? Que pasa?? Dios!!! Son las 8:00!! Tengo que bañarme, desayunar.mamá porqué no me levantaste antes!!! - gritó Hermione. Se paró de un salto como si le hubiera pegado un rayo, se metió al baño, se desvistió y entró a la regadera. Cuando terminó salió envuelta en una toalla y buscó algo de ropa (ya había empacada su baúl el día anterior), decidió ponerse ropa muggle ya que todo lo había empacado. Optó por ponerse unos pantalones ajustados a la cadera y acampanados, unas sandalias que lucían muy bien y una blusa sin mangas un poco corta (se alcanzaba a ver su ombligo) ajustada en donde se podría apreciar una cintura delgada y muy bien delineada. Para esto Hermione tenía 17 años y lucía preciosa, su cara había cambiado un poco, se veía más mujer, su cuerpo ni se diga, parecía modelo y su cabello que lo traía lacio se lo arregló haciéndose un peinado con una pinza..se ve como despeinado, pero se ve bien. Arregló su cuarto y bajó a desayunar algo. Sra. Granger: Vaya Herms..te arreglaste rapidísimo...se nota que tienes ganas de regresar a Hogwarts- le dijo su mamá con una sonrisa en su rostro. Hermione: Sí mamá, en parte estoy triste porque es mi último año, pero estoy feliz porque veré otra vez a Harry y a Ron, los extraño muchísimo. Sr. Granger: Bueno hija, apúrate que ya nos vamos.traeré tu baúl. Hermione: Sí papá ya voy, vamos Crookshanks. Adiós mamá - le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mamá. Sra. Granger: adiós cielo, cuídate mucho. El viaje para King Cross fue eterno para Hermione, ya quería llegar y entrar por el andén 9 ¾ para ver a sus amigos y sobre todo para verlo..a él. Cuando por fin llegaron su papá le ayudó a llevar el baúl y se despidió de ella dándole un abrazo y un beso a su hija. Hermione se apresuró para entrar por la plataforma 9 ¾ y buscar a Harry y Ron, que por cierto no los encontraba hasta que escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Hermione!!! Hermione!! Por acá, acá estamos!!! - le gritó un muchacho con cabellos rojos y muy alto. Hermione: Ron !!! - corrió y abrazó a su amigo - que alegría volver a verte, estás altísimo. Ron: jejeje si creo que he crecido un poco, tú luces preciosa Hermione - dijo mirándola de arriba abajo. Hermione: gracias Ron - dijo ruborizándose. Ron: Bueno basta de plática, entremos al tren, Harry nos espera adentro. Hermione: Si esta bien. Hermione y Ron entraron al tren y fueron al vagón donde se encontraban Harry y Ginny platicando alegremente. Ginny: Hermione!! Que alegría verte, qué cambiada estás - le dijo abrazando a su amiga. Hermione: Hola Ginny!! - le dijo regresándole el abrazo - tu también luces diferente te ves muy bien. Harry: Hola Herms, luces preciosa - dijo también dándole un abrazo. Hermione: gracias Harry tú también te ves muy bien. Se sentaron y el tren partió a su destino: Howgarts. Estuvieron platicando muy alegremente, sobre lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones, Harry se la pasó en la Madriguera con Ron como era de suponerse y además se le notaba mucho que Ginny le interesaba porque cada vez que hablaba, Harry la miraba detenidamente y había un brillo especial en sus ojos. En ese momento entró la persona que Hermione deseaba pero a la vez no deseaba ver: Draco Malfoy. Draco: Vaya, vaya.miren a quien tenemos aquí - dijo con su habitual voz arrastrando las palabras y en un tono grave - el famosito Potter, los pobretones Weasley y..- Draco miró a Hermione y como iba con ropa muggle la observaba de arriba abajo como calificándola y en sus ojos grises había como un destello de interés y además le gustaba lo que estaba viendo - aquí tenemos a la s.- se detuvo - señorita Granger. Todos quedaron extrañados por lo que había dicho, señorita Granger?? Desde cuándo es tan atento?? Ron: lárgate de aquí Malfoy si no quieres que tu lindo rostro pálido tenga un moretón- dijo apretando los puños. Draco: cállate Weasley, yo me voy cuando yo quiera - dijo sin darle importancia a lo que decía Ron- Hermione: qué quieres aquí Malfoy? sabes que no eres bienvenido - dijo con voz temblorosa, Malfoy la miró- Draco: solo quería pasar a "saludar" y para ver si estaban bien- dijo hipócritamente- pero por lo que veo - dijo lanzando una mirada de deseo a Hermione - están bastante bien. Harry: basta !!! Lárgate de aquí - dijo muy enojado. Draco: claro que me voy, nos veremos en la escuela - dijo haciendo una sonrisita maliciosa, y se fue. Ginny: ese Malfoy nunca cambiará - dijo con voz suave. Ron: exactamente hermanita, nunca va a cambiar, es muy fastidioso, no veo el día en que pueda darle su merecido y hacerlo mie.- no pudo terminar. Ginny: Ron!! No digas groserías, además sabes que no me gusta que me digas "hermanita" - dijo con el ceño fruncido. Ron: Ya Ginny no te enojes. Harry: será mejor que nos pongamos el uniforme, ya falta poco para llegar a Hogwarts-dijo con voz calmada. Todos: Sí! Se vistieron y el tren se detuvo. Bajaron y subieron a los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogwarts. Al llegar al castillo entraron al gran salón para que el director les diera la bienvenida y por supuesto ver en qué casa ponen a los de primer ingreso. Prof. Dumbledore: bienvenidos alumnos. A los profesores y a mi nos da un gusto enorme volver a verlos. Espero que este año sea excelente para todos ustedes, que se esfuercen por salir bien en todas sus materias y para los que este es su último año, aprovechen al máximo todo lo que hagan. Les deseo lo mejor y cuentan con mi apoyo y con el de sus profesores en cualquier momento, sin más por el momento.que empiece el banquete. Ron: ha sido la bienvenida más corta que ha dado el profesor Dumbledore en todos estos años - dijo extrañado. Harry: si es cierto, pero es mejor así, no tenemos que esperar tanto para comer jejeje. Hermione: ay Harry qué cosas dices - dijo con voz divertida. Ginny: me pregunto si este año habrá baile de Navidad, hace mucho que no hacen uno. Hermione: cuando veníamos caminando escuché a Parvati decir que sí habrá baile de Navidad éste año pero que iba haber una sorpresa, no sé a qué se hayan referido - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ginny: ojalá sea algo emocionante- dijo con un brillo en los ojos y un tono de voz emocionado - espero tener más suerte esta vez y Harry me invite a ir con él - le dijo a Hermione en un susurro. Hermione: claro que sí, es más yo te voy a ayudar- dijo cerrándole un ojo a Ginny. Ron: de qué hablan ustedes dos? - preguntó interesado. Hermione: plática de mujeres Ron, no creo que te interese - dijo sonriendo. Ron: bueno, si ustedes dicen - dice aparentando estar dolido. La cena había terminado y todos fueron a sus dormitorios. Hermione y Ginny se quedaron en la sala común solas y platicando. Ginny: Hermione, todos notamos cómo te miró Malfoy en el tren. Realmente se le notó que quedó asombrado por tu cambio - dijo seria- además vi tu cara cuando apareció en el vagón, dime una cosa, te gusta Malfoy Herms?? Hermione: ehhh.este.ay Ginny!! - dijo un poco desesperada - no sabes lo que me gusta, sé que puedo confiar en ti y no le dirás a nadie de lo que siento, pero cada vez que el me mira siento que el aire se me va, no sé que hacer, yo no le gusto a él- dijo un poco triste. Ginny: bueno Herms.de que le gustas le gustas eso se notó en el tren, pero Malfoy es muy arrogante y primero se da un balazo que admitir que se ha enamorado y no te preocupes que no le dirá a nadie lo que me has dicho, así como tu me vas a ayudar con Harry tú y yo podemos hacer una táctica para que Malfoy se interese en ti - dijo sonriendo. Hermione: no tiene caso Ginny, mejor así déjalo, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos clase- dijo bostezando y con ojos llorosos por el sueño. Ginny: si es cierto, que tengas buenas noches Herms. Hermione: buenas noches Ginny. Se fueron a dormir. -Mañana será un día largo - pensaba Hermione, cerró sus ojos y se durmió. 


	2. Sueño Hecho Realidad

SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD  
Capítulo II  
  
En los dormitorios de los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin se encuentra un muchacho muy conocido cuyo nombre es: Draco Malfoy. ( por cierto no he dicho cómo se puso en el verano, así que lo diré: se puso más alto y fornido, imagínense una altura de 1.85, alto no? seguía peinándose para atrás y sus rasgos eran mucho más varoniles, se veía muy hombre.yo me lanzaría sobre él.para resumirlo se veía sumamente sexy y guapísimo, ahora si continuamos con el fic)escribidmpañaran.monas me est Dormía plácidamente hasta que de pronto se despertó y vio en su reloj que eran las 6:30 a.m., era hora de levantarse. Se levantó sin decir una sola palabra, en realidad estaba contento porque en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa que hasta daba miedo (uyy!!), tendió su cama con un movimiento de su varita y se dirigió al baño para bañarse. Draco: Vaya sueñito que he tenido - dijo ( umm que habrá soñado, picarón!!)ijo seriolloso de mi.con ella y luego la dejo, mi padre estar. en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa que hasta daba miedo ( jej - no sé porqué habré soñado eso.es que.se ve tan hermosa.lástima que sea una sangre sucia, aunque..- se asomó esa sonrisa maliciosa otra vez - no estaría nada mal divertirme un rato con ella, haré lo que sea necesario y luego la dejo, mi padre estaría muy orgulloso de mi. Pero por qué demonios no puedo sacármela de la cabeza??? Es Granger!! Una sangre sucia.bueno eso no le quita lo bonita que se puso.pero aún así.será mejor que me deje de estupideces, mis hormonas me están haciendo una mala jugada. Salió del baño y se vistió para después dirigirse al Gran Comedor y desayunar solo, no tenía ganas de que sus gorilas lo acompañaran. SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR Hermione: Bueno, veo que ustedes dos no se han bañado - dijo con un cierto todo enojado - se les va hacer tarde para desayunar. Harry: no nos regañes Herms, no dormimos bien anoche, tenemos días durmiendo muy tarde por que nos acostumbramos a las vacaciones - dijo Harry con ojos casi cerrados. Hermione: Bueno será mejor que se den prisa, Ginny y yo bajaremos ya a desayunar, los esperamos - y salió junto con Ginny de la sala común. Ginny: Son muy perezosos tanto mi hermano como Harry, bueno creo que Ron es más perezoso, en el verano se levantaba después del medio día - dijo con una risita dulce. Hermione: Ya me imagino, no dudo en que tu mamá le haya despertado con un balde de agua todos los días. Ginny: pues ganas no le faltaron- Hermione y Ginny: jajajaja!! Llegaron al Gran Comedor y había muy pocos alumnos, de Gryffindor eran las únicas que llegaron, unos cuantos de Hufflepuf al igual que unos de Slytherin, entre ellos Draco Malfoy. Hermione no se dio cuenta que Draco estaba ahí, pero él si se dio cuenta, así que desde que la vió se le quedó mirando muy detenidamente. Ginny: ya viste quién está ahí? Voltea muy disimuladamente y verás a Malfoy y sabes? Creo que te está mirando - dijo con voz divertida. Hermione: enserio? - dijo asombrada - no no no voy a voltear, me da mucha pena, pero.estás segura de que me está viendo?? Ginny: si Hermione te está mirando, bueno está tan concentrado que ni se ha dado cuenta de que YO lo veo, no disimula nada - dijo con una sonrisa amplia - ya ves? Te dije que se había quedado asombrado desde ayer que te vio en el tren. Hermione: aunque así lo fuera, jamás se acercaría a mí, puede que yo le guste, pero no creo que se enamoraría de mí - dijo triste. Ginny: nada es imposible Herms, como dice el dicho "el que persevera, alcanza". Hermione: no Ginny, es más probable que las vacas vuelen a que Malfoy se fije en mí. Ginny: bueno, si tú dices. Ron: ya llegamos niñas!!! Nos extrañaron? - dijo Ron. Hermione: no sabes cuanto Ron - dijo con una sonrisa Harry: qué clase tenemos a primera hora? Tienes el horario no Herms? Ron: claro que lo tiene!!! Además no le hables de Tu, recuerda que es la prefecta y le debemos respeto - dijo fingiendo seriedad y poniéndose una mano en el pecho. Hermione: no seas exagerado Ron - dijo aparentando estar molesta - y sí, tengo el horario, a primera hora tenemos...Defensa contra las artes oscuras con los Ravenclaws y después tenemos dos horas de pociones con los Slytherins. Ron: con Slytherin!!! Porqué siempre con ellos?? - dijo casi gritando - lo hacen a propósito verdad? Yo creo que Snape hace el horario y nos pone con los Slytherins. Harry: tal vez si, pero no queda más remedio, lo bueno es que es el último año que veremos a Snape - dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo como tratando de tranquilizarlo. Ginny: Bueno tengo que irme, yo tengo Herbología.nos vemos a la hora de la comida de acuerdo? - dijo con voz dulce. Hermione: si de acuerdo! - dijo sonriendo Harry: adios Ginny, que te vaya bien - le dijo con voz suave, cosa que hizo que Ginny se ruborizara. Ginny: gracias Harry, nos vemos al rato - y se fue. Nuestros amigos Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras con los Ravenclaws. Fue una clase tranquila ya que los Gryffindors y los Ravenclaws siempre se han llevado bien, bueno.en realidad con los Hufflepuffs también, eso les gustaba mucho. Ron: ha sido una buena clase para ser la primera del año no creen? Harry: si, el maestro se ve que tiene experiencia, ojalá no salga con sorpresas después. Ron: sí ojalá, salimos 15 minutos antes - dijo mirando su reloj. Harry: tengo que ir por algo que se me quedó en la sala común, me acompañan? - preguntó Hermione: yo necesito ir al baño, que te acompañe Ron, yo los espero en el salón de pociones. Harry: esta bien - y se fueron los dos. Hermione se dirigió al baño donde estaba Myrtle la Llorona, ya que ese baño como todos sabemos nadie lo utiliza y Hermione quería hacer sus necesidades sin que nadie la molestara (jajaja a mi me pasa igual). Myrtle: ohh!! Mira a quién tenemos aquí.pero si es Hermione - dijo Hermione: hola Myrtle, cómo te ha ido - le preguntó amablemente. Myrtle: bueno.tu sabes como es mi situación, solo me la paso pensando en la muerte y he vagado por todo el castillo, me la he pasado muy aburrida..Hermione, has visto a Harry?? - preguntó ruborizándose y haciendo su habitual risita (si saben cuál no?) Hermione: sí, lo he visto. Myrtle: dile que lo extraño mucho y a ver si un día decida pasar a visitarme - dijo sonriendo. Hermione: si, yo le diré no te preocupes, bueno, me voy tengo clase - y se fue. Hermione se dirigía al salón de pociones, iba entretenida revisando su mochila por lo tanto no veía por donde iba, hasta que sintió que chocaba con alguien. Hermione: lo siento no te ví, iba distraída y..- fue interrumpida. Draco: fíjate por donde vas Granger - dijo con su habitual tono frío y su mirada que mata. Hermione: bueno, lo que menos puedo hacer es disculparme por chocar contigo aunque no creo que me digas algo como: "no te preocupes", sería pedirte demasiado - dijo algo molesta. Draco: tienes razón, jamás te diría algo como eso, soy una persona de clase, yo no me junto con la gentuza - le dijo con un gesto de asco, como si ella fuera una basura. Hermione: entonces apártate de mi camino - dijo en tono amenazante. Draco: está bien, pero no creas que te has librado de mí tan fácilmente, nos veremos en clase todos los días - dijo tranquilo. Hermione: no me digas?? Saltaré de alegría porque te voy a ver todos los días - dijo con sarcasmo, aunque de verdad quería saltar. Draco: así es, como ves? - dijo con sonrisa sarcástica. Hermione: quítate Malfoy, llegaré tarde a clase por tu culpa y tu también llegarás tarde.apártate!! - dijo dándole un pequeño empujón para que la dejara pasar. Cuando Hermione se alejaba le daba la espalda a Malfoy y éste se le quedó viendo a su esbelta figura (esos ojitos!!!) Draco: no sé cómo le voy a hacer, pero tú Hermione Granger serás mía algún día.si no, dejo de llamarme Draco Malfoy - dijo retándose a sí mismo y también se fue a clases. Hermione se sentó en los lugares de al final del salón y le apartó sitios a Harry y Ron. Malfoy entró también y pasó por lado de Hermione. A ella le había gustado el encuentro que tuvo con él, aunque no fue precisamente bueno, pero el hecho de tenerlo cerca hizo que el corazón de nuestra querida Herms latiera a mil por hora. A Draco también le había gustado, pero el todavía no sentía nada por ella, le gustaba pero, nunca pasó por su mente llegar a enamorarse de ella.aunque se sentía extraño cuando la miraba a los ojos, sentía un impulso muy grande por tomarla y besarla apasionadamente. Ron: ya llegamos Herm, vaya!!! No ha llegado Snape - dijo sorprendido. Hermione: si no ha llegado, tal vez está arreglado sus cosas en su despacho. Ron: sí puede ser. Hermione: me topé con Malfoy antes de entrar al salón - dijo. Harry: si? Te insultó? Te dijo algo? - preguntó preocupado. Hermione: bueno, lo mismo de siempre, pero no te preocupes no me insultó - dijo tranquilizándolo. Harry: bueno menos mal, ese Malfoy siempre busca la oportunidad de molestarnos y sobre todo a ti Hermione. Hermione: sí, pero no me importa, para mi es un pobre perdedor.- (no es cierto!!!) pensó Hermione cuando dijo eso. Las dos horas de pociones fueron eternas para Harry, Ron y Hermione, Snape se la pasó quitando puntos a Gryffindor cosa que no era nada nuevo y dándole puntos a los de su casa Slytherin. El timbre sonó y anunciaba que era la hora del descanso y de comer. Llegaron al Gran Comedor. Ginny: hola chicos!! Cómo les fue en sus clases?? - preguntó animada. Ron: nos fue Ginny, nos fue - dijo como si estuviera cansado. Harry: no es para tanto, tú sabes que no nos gusta pociones. Ginny: si lo sé, a mi tampoco me gusta - dijo rodando sus ojos. El día había transcurrido rápidamente y todos fueron a dormir. Mientras Hermione se encontraba en su cama acostada pensando en su amor imposible. Hermione: realmente estoy encantada contigo, ojalá suceda un milagro para que tú te fijes en mí, en lo tanto que te amo y en lo mucho que deseo estar en tus brazos - lanzó un gran suspiro (dicen que los suspiros son besos reprimidos) y se durmió  
  
Hola!! Capítulo nuevo!!! Lo bueno es que el fan fic ya lo tenía escrito, solamente que estoy pasando los capítulos poco a poco, tengo como 15 capítulos. Espero que les esté gustando y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic. 


	3. Sueño Hecho Realidad

Hola!! Muchas gracias por los 2 reviews que tengo, aunque espero que  
después tengo más, y espérense a los demás capítulos que poco a poco se  
ponen interesantes.  
  
SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD  
Capítulo III  
  
Las semanas transcurrían muy normales en Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione y  
Ginny seguían yendo a sus clases como siempre. Aguantando a Snape por  
quitarles tantos puntos y las demás materias eran bastante normales.  
  
Estando cenando en el Gran Comedor, la maestra Mcgonagall se acerca a la  
mesa de Gryffindor para habla con la prefecta Hermione (uyy si).  
  
Mcgonagall: señorita Granger - dijo en todo serio - cuando se termine de  
cenar quiero que regresen inmediatamente a la Sala Común y los reúna a  
todos los alumnos, tengo una noticia que darles.  
Hermione: claro que sí profesora, haré lo que usted ordene - dijo  
respetuosamente y la profesora se fue.  
Ginny: que pasa Hermione? Qué quería la profesora - preguntó con  
curiosidad.  
Hermione: me pidió que los reuniera a todos en la Sala Común porque tiene  
algo importante que decirnos.  
Ron: ojalá no sea nada grave, se veía muy seria - dijo con ojos de  
asustado.  
Harry: tú sabes que la profesora siempre es así de seria, no sé de qué te  
preocupas Ron.  
Ron: no sé, esa mujer siempre me asusta con su personalidad, si sonriera  
más hasta se vería guapa - dijo algo sonriente.  
Harry: jajajaja bueno si tu dices .  
  
Todos terminaron de cenar, Hermione se paró.  
  
Hermione: Gryffindors!! - dijo llamando su atención - no se vayan a ningún  
lugar, todos vamos directo a la Sala Común para recibir información de la  
profesora Mcgonagall.  
  
Harry y Ron escucharon que los demás prefectos decían lo mismo a sus  
respectivas casas.  
  
Ron: te fijas que no es solamente a nosotros? Los demás también lo están  
diciendo - dijo en voz baja a Harry.  
Harry: si me doy cuenta, será que habrá algún evento?  
Ron: no lo sé, será mejor que nos vayamos o si no Herms no s matará.  
  
Se dirigieron inmediatamente a la Sala Común y ya todos estaban reunidos  
esperando a la maestra Mcgonagall. La profesora llegó y llamó la atención  
de todos.(para hacerlo más fácil, no podré el nombre completo, solamente  
"Mc", me refiero a la maestra, sorry ^_^).  
  
Mc: bueno muchachos, los he citado aquí porque tengo algo que anunciarles -  
dijo ceremoniosamente - se acerca el mes de diciembre y el profesor  
Dumbledore ha dicho que este años se organizará otro Baile de Navidad como  
el de hace 3 años - se escucharon murmullos en la Sala - silencio jóvenes,  
aún no he terminado.solo que ahora será de una manera distinta.precisamente  
a eso vine.el profesor Dumbledore habló con la mesa directiva de un  
orfanatorio (si saben que es no? lugar donde cuidan niños sin padres) que  
se encuentra cerca del pueblo Hosmeage.ha propuesto que las mujeres se  
pongan en subasta, claro sin ofender, y que los muchachos las compren a  
ustedes, el joven que la llegue a comprar en la subasta será su pareja de  
baile y el dinero que se junte por las subastas será donado al orfanatorio.  
- hubo silencio total - como podrán darse cuenta, es para una causa noble y  
justa. Que quede claro que si los jóvenes llegan a comprar a una chica, no  
significa que será su esclava por un día, solamente será su pareja de  
baile, no podrán cambiarla por nadie. Ahora.las muchachas que quieran ser  
subastadas vengan en este preciso instante conmigo para apuntarlas..la  
subasta será la próxima semana a las 12:00 p.m. así que jóvenes.vayan  
ahorrando( jajajaja). Señoritas.si quieren apuntarse háganlo ya.  
  
Ron: cómo ves Harry?? Subastar a las chicas, suena interesante - dijo  
sonriente.  
Harry: sí que lo es, así que iré pensando en quien comprar jejeje.  
Ginny: suena bastante bien, creo que me iré a apuntar - dijo decidida.  
Ron: tu apuntarte?? Creo que estas loca, tu no te apuntarás en eso.  
Ginny: y quien lo va a impedir?? Tu?? , Ron no te estoy pidiendo permiso,  
voy a entrar a la subasta, además es para una causa noble, así que no lo  
vas a impedir - dijo algo molesta.  
Ron: mmmm ¬¬ esta bien.  
Harry: así que Ginny entrará a la subasta - pensó - ella será mi pareja,  
ojalá nadie me la gane -_-.  
Hermione: creo que yo también entraré, me llama mucho la atención, creo que  
me arriesgaré, capaz de que nadie quiere comprarme - dijo decidida.  
Harry: yo creo que sí habrá alguien que quiera comprarte y no nada más uno  
sino varios, has cambiado mucho Herms, si Ginny no me gustara tanto optaría  
por pretenderte a ti - dijo cerrándole un ojo.  
Hermione: Harry qué cosas dices - dijo sonrrojada al tope  
Harry: sólo digo la verdad.  
Hermione: bueno iré a apuntar, vamos Ginny?  
Ginny: ok!!  
Ron: qué te parece?? Ahora las dos van a participar - dijo dándose una  
palmada en la pierna.  
Harry: déjalas Ron, ellas saben lo que hacen, no son unas niñas chiquitas -  
dijo bastante calmado.  
Ron: Ginny sí lo es, es muuuy chiquita.  
Harry: no, no lo es, además, estoy pensando en comprar a tu hermana, no  
creo que te moleste verdad Ron? - le preguntó temiendo a que su amigo lo  
golpeara.  
Ron: molestarme?? Para nada!!! Tu sí puedes salir con mi hermana, cualquier  
pelado (osea chico) no puede - dijo dándole palmadas a su amigo en el  
hombro.  
Ginny: listo! Ya estamos inscritas Hermione y yo - dijo con voz emocionada.  
- quién me comprara???.....espero que sea Harry - lo pensó con mirada  
esperanzada.  
Mc: bien.es todo por hoy, pueden regresar a sus actividades..si alguna  
muchacha no se decidió hoy y quiere participar, tiene hasta mañana para  
avisarme y apuntarla, que pasen muy buena noche.  
Todos: buenas noches profesora Mcgonagall!!  
  
La profesora se fue y en la Sala Común de Gryffindor se oían murmuros. Las  
chavas (muchachas) estaban platicando con sus amigas muy emocionadas  
pensando en quién podría comprarlas en la subasta.  
  
Ginny: todo esto es muy emocionante, nunca pensé que podría pasar algo así  
en Hogwarts.  
Hermione: sí, es algo muy diferente pero me agrada mucho, yo creo que vale  
la pena arriesgarse no crees?  
Ginny: claro que sí!! - dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.  
Hermione: será mejor que vayamos a dormir, pasan de las 12:00 a.m. y  
tenemos que levantarnos temprano.  
  
Todos se fueron a sus dormitorios para descansar (si es que pudieron  
jijiji). Los días siguientes eran ya diferentes; las chavas se arreglaban  
más para que los chavos las miraran y se interesaran por ellas obviamente  
para comprarlas en la subasta (se oye raro verdad?? Pero así es). Ginny y  
Hermione no se preocupaban por eso, ellas solamente se inscribieron y el  
que quisiera comprarlas en la subasta estaría bien, no les importaba mucho  
que digamos.  
Nuestra querida amiga Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo una  
tarea, ya que tenía 2 horas libres aprovechó el momento, ella se encontraba  
sola (al menos eso creía). Se levantó de su silla para buscar un libro en  
los pasillos más estrechos de la biblioteca y los más alejados de las  
mesas, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba ahí.  
  
Draco: vaya Granger.buscando un libro? - dijo arrastrando las palabras.  
Hermione: estando en la biblioteca es obvio, no? - dijo mirándolo a los  
ojos (casi se derrite por la mirada que le da Malfoy). Draco dejó asomar  
una sonrisa maliciosa.  
Draco: dime, has pensado participar en la subasta? - dijo sin darle  
importancia a lo que decía Hermione.  
Hermione: te interesa mucho saberlo? - dijo sin dejar de mirarlo - si  
quieres saberlo ve a la subasta la próxima semana.  
Draco: en realidad no me interesa saberlo, sólo era simple curiosidad -  
dijo secamente.  
Hermione: bueno entonces déjame tranquila, vete por favor - le dijo pero  
Malfoy no se fue, se quedó ahí cosa que a Hermione la puso nerviosa.  
  
La distancia entre Draco y Hermione era demasiado corta, como era un  
pasillo muy estrecho estaban casi rozándose. Hermione sentía tantas ganas  
de darle un beso y abrazarse a su cuerpo, podía sentir el aroma de Malfoy  
era una loción que parecía ser costosa, simplemente era delicioso el aroma  
que desprendía. Draco también sentía ganas de abrazarla, y no se sabía cómo  
le disimulaba pero la veía de pies a cabeza. Como Hermione para poder  
escribir mejor se quitó la túnica, se podía apreciar (aunque no del todo)  
un poco mejor la figura de ella, que era francamente monumental a los ojos  
de Draco. Le veía las piernas, su cabello que ahora lucía lacio, incluso  
veía su cuello y sentía un gran impulso de acercarse y besárselo.  
  
Hermione: creí haberte pedido que me dejaras tranquila - le dijo  
aparentando estar molesta, porque realmente le gustaba.  
Draco: no lo creas Granger, me lo pediste, pero eso no significa que tenga  
que hacerlo, tu sabes perfectamente que un Malfoy no recibe órdenes de  
nadie - dijo haciendo su voz más grave.  
Hermione: pero yo no te di una orden, te lo pedí de favor, no puedo  
concentrarme si tu estas aquí - le dijo un poco nerviosa. Draco sonrió  
levemente.  
Draco: acaso te pongo nerviosa Granger? - dijo en un tono seductor y  
acercándose un poco a ella.  
Hermione: estee..mmm..nn-no - dijo más nerviosa viendo cómo Malfoy se le  
acerca.  
Draco: yo creo que sí - le dijo- la tomó con una mano en su cintura y le  
acerco la boca a su oído y le dijo en un susurro - no creo que yo te de  
miedo, o si?. Esto hizo que Hermione se estremeciera. (como el escalofrío  
que te recorre por la espalda)  
Hermione: miedo?? yo a ti? Claro que no - dijo en voz baja - si Draco no la  
tuviera sujeta de la cintura se hubiera desmayado en ese preciso instante.  
(yo también lo hubiera hecho).  
Draco: bueno - la miró directamente a los ojos, Hermione no se lo podía  
creer, la miraba con ternura!! Ternura?? - sabes que tienes unos labios muy  
apetecibles?  
Hermione: nnn-no no lo sabía - dijo casi temblando.  
Draco: los tienes y creo que te voy a besar.  
  
Malfoy con su otra mano tocó el rostro de Hermione y se acercó para  
besarla. Sus labios hicieron un leve roce como si Draco tuviera miedo de  
hacerle algo o de que ella le pudiera dar una bofetada, pero como vio que  
no pasó nada y Hermione no puso resistencia la besó profundamente. Hermione  
no lo podía creer se sentía en el cielo..podía sentir el aroma de Malfoy  
más intenso, sentía como ya sus dos manos en su cintura la acariciaban,  
pero..porque pasa esto?? Él no te quiere Hermione.solamente está  
aprovechando la oportunidad.no, no creo que el me ame...Hermione se separó  
de sus labios y Draco se paró en seco.  
  
Draco: que pasa? - dijo con voz calmada.  
Hermione: suéltame - le dijo molesta.-porqué estas haciendo esto??  
Draco: porque me dio la gana - dijo ya volviendo a su tono habitual, frío y  
seco.  
Hermione: no soy tu juguete para que vengas a besarme cuando te de la gana,  
no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar- dijo con la cara levemente roja por  
el enojo.  
Draco: yo decido si me vuelvo a acercar o no, además no pareció que te  
hubiera molestado - dijo bastante tranquilo.  
Hermione: me voy!! No te me acerques Draco Malfoy!! Si no ya verás de lo  
que soy capaz - dijo amenazándolo y apretando sus puños. Y se Fue.  
  
Hermione tomó sus libros, se puso su túnica y se fue de la biblioteca.  
Malfoy la observaba.  
  
Draco: tú Granger, vas a ser mía tarde o temprano - dijo - no voy a negar  
que me gustas pero como ya dije antes, solo me la pasaré bien contigo y te  
dejaré botada..mi padre estará orgulloso de mí - dijo con su sonrisa de  
malo  
Hermione al llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se sentía sumamente  
nerviosa y enojada. Se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón y dio un gran  
suspiro. Se tocó los labios con la yema de los dedos y cerró los ojos.  
  
Hermione: ha sido un beso maravilloso.pero tú no me amas - se asomaron unas  
lágrimas por sus ojos - no sabes lo mucho que te amo y deseo, pero yo  
solamente seré un juego para ti.tengo que olvidarte. Tengo que hacerlo.-  
dijo convenciéndose a sí misma.  
  
Escucha que alguien se acerca.  
Ginny: Hermione?? Qué te pasa, porqué estas llorando? Tiene que ver con  
Malfoy?  
Hermione: si - dijo triste - me ha besado ahora en la biblioteca.  
Ginny: queeeee???? No puede ser!!! Me lo juras? - dijo asombrada.  
Hermione: sí, pero solo soy su juguetito Ginny y no voy a dejar que él se  
aproveche de mí, aunque yo lo ame tengo que tener dignidad, no puedo dejar  
que me haga eso - dijo ya casi al borde del llanto.  
Ginny: claro que te entiendo Hermione, ya no llores, no vale la pena, que  
te parece si damos un paseo por el lago? - dijo tratando de consolar a su  
amiga.  
Hermione: está bien.Ginny, no le digas ni a Ron ni a Harry si se enteran  
matarían a Malfoy.  
Ginny: claro que no les diré nada, de mi boca no saldrá nada relacionado  
con esto, vámonos.  
  
  
Mientras tanto Draco se dirigía a la Sala Común de Slytherin cuando escuchó  
una voz chillona que le llamaba..  
  
Pansy: Daquiiii!!! Draquito mi amor, dónde estabas, tengo buscándote todo  
este rato.  
Draco: eso es algo que no te importa Pansy, déjame pasar tengo cosas que  
hacer - dijo sin mirarla.  
Pansy: voy a entrar a la subasta, me comprarás Draco mi amor?? - le  
preguntó con voz melosa.  
Draco: aunque estuviera borracho, jamás me acercaría a ti Pansy - le dijo  
despectivamente - ahora déjame tranquilo, no me molestes.  
Pansy: pero Draco..  
Draco: déjame!!! - le dijo gritando en su cara. Pansy se quedó estática, no  
se movió ni un milímetro y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, solo vio a Draco  
alejarse.  
  
Malfoy se fue a su habitación para pensar.  
  
Draco: maldita sea!! No puedo sacarme a Hermione de la cabeza.un  
momento.Hermione?? Ya la llamo por su nombre.no , jamás me enamoraría de  
una sangre sucia.mi padre me deshereda.pero me encanta y ese beso fue  
delicioso, su piel tan suave, su aroma delicado, su cintura delineada.es la  
mujer perfecta, NO!! no dejaré que esa se me meta más en la  
cabeza..solamente jugaré con ella, eso es lo que debo hacer, la hago mía y  
ya!! Será mejor que me de un baño porque tengo calor (jajaja anda  
cachondo).  
  
Capítulo terminado!!!! *Ahome grita como loca* ejem.bueno.espero que les  
esté gustando y pronto habrá capítulo nuevo..  
See yaaaaaaaa 


	4. la subasta

Hola, he tenido solamente 2 reviews y gracias a las que escribieron, pero  
tengo fe en que pronto tendré más, espero que les esté gustando  
  
SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD  
Capítulo IV  
  
  
Los días en Hogwarts se hacían cada vez más emocionantes debido a la  
subasta de las muchachas. A los chavos se les veía platicar entre ellos,  
hablando de cuál muchacha podrían comprar para ser su pareja en el baile de  
navidad.  
El día tan esperado por todos los alumnos llegó. Todos llegaron al Gran  
Comedor para presenciar la subasta de las chavas , que por cierto se  
llevaría un buen tiempo ya que eran muchas las que iban a participar.  
  
El anfitrión del evento sería el prefecto de Raveclaw Joseph Smith. El por  
ser el anfitrión no era necesario que comprara a una chica, podía pedírselo  
a cualquiera y esa chava no participaba en la subasta.  
  
Joseph: Muy bien alumnos.estamos aquí para la gran subasta de las  
muchachas. Todos ustedes ya saben cuáles son las reglas. Para poder comprar  
a una chava necesitan empezar con la cantidad de 3 galeones. (N/A: no sé  
cuánto equivalen los galeones, así que por favor no me regañen, usen su  
imaginación). De ahí, pueden ir subiendo la cantidad. Parece que no hay  
alguna duda. Así que empecemos con la subasta. La primera persona  
será...Hanna Abot de la casa de Hufflepuff.  
  
Hanna sube muy nerviosa a la plataforma y se sienta en una silla que había  
ahí.  
  
Joseph: bien.la subasta puede empezar.  
  
Un muchacho de Hufflepuff levanta la mano y grita: 5 galeones!!!  
Otro muchacho de Ravenclaw: 7 galeones!!!  
  
El silencio reinó en el Gran Comedor...nadie más quería comprar a Hanna  
Abott.  
  
Joseph: muy bien. Hanna Abott de la casa de Hufflepuf fue comprada por  
Robert Klein de la casa de Ravenclaw..un aplauso por favor - dijo viendo  
que todos no hacían nada.  
Nuestra siguiente participante es de la casa de Gryffindor.Ginny Weasley!!!  
  
Ginny pasa muy tranquila y se sienta.  
  
8 galeones!!!- gritó Colin Creevery muy emocionado como pensando que nadie  
daría más dinero.  
10 galeones!! - gritó Justin Jonhson de la casa de Ravenclaw.  
13 galeones!! - gritó un muchacho.  
  
Todos quedaron mudos.ya nadie podía dar más dinero por Ginny???  
  
Joseph: Ginny Weasly de la casa de Gryffindor fue comprada por Harry Potter  
de la misma casa.  
Ginny estaba fascinada..Harry la había comprado!!! Irá con ella al baile!!  
Eso tiene que ser un sueño, tiene que serlo. Ginny se acercó a la mesa de  
Gryffindor y se sentó frente a Harry.  
  
Ginny: Harry!! Que bien que me compraste - dijo con una sonrisa que no  
cabía en su cara. - Gracias!!  
Harry: no tienes que agradecer Ginny, yo realmente quiero que vayas conmigo  
al baile, Ron me dio permiso de comprarte - le respondía con una sonrisa  
parecida a la de Ginny.  
Ginny: le tuviste que pedir permiso a Ron para comprarme???? - Harry  
asintió.- No debiste Harry.Ron es bien fastidioso a veces..si querías  
comprarme no tenías porqué pedirle permiso.no soy propiedad de él - dijo en  
todo molesto.  
Harry: no te enojes Ginny, de todas maneras se hubiera enterado jejeje.  
Ginny: jaja pues si.  
  
Joseph: Nuestra siguiente participante es..Parvati Patil de la casa de  
Gryffindor.  
  
Ron: ahhh yo quiero comprar a Parvati.  
Harry: y porqué no lo haces?  
Ron: no dispongo de mucho dinero - dijo en tono triste.  
Harry: Ron, eso no es problema, yo te puedo prestar para que la compres.  
Ron: enserio Harry?? Me prestarías dinero - dijo asombrado.  
Harry: claro tonto.somos amigos - dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda a  
su amigo.  
  
5 galeones!!! - grito Seamus Finnigan  
7 galeones!!! - gritó Flint de la casa de Slytherin. (los tenía abandonados  
los de Slytherin).  
  
Harry: vamos Ron.grita 12 galeones, vamos!! - dijo empujando a Ron.  
Ron: ahhh bueno..12 galeones!!! - gritó un poco nervioso.  
  
Todos quedaron en silencio..Ron era el ganador.  
  
Joseph: Parvati Patil de la casa de Gryffindor comprada por Ronald Weasly  
de la misma casa.  
  
Harry: bien Ron!! Que poca confianza tienes al no pedirme dinero prestado-  
dijo aparentando indignación.  
Ron: ay Harry , no es fácil.pero te debo el dinero de acuerdo??  
Harry: si hombre no te preocupes.  
  
La subasta continuó.todas las chavas fueron compradas por los chicos.hasta  
que :  
  
Joseph: Nuestra siguiente participante es Hermione Granger de la casa de  
Gryffindor!!  
Hermione trataba de no estar nerviosa pero era inevitable.se sentó en la  
silla y miraba ansiosa a todos en el Gran Comedor.  
  
8 galeones!! - gritó un alumno de Hufflepuff que Hermione no conocía.  
10 galeones!! - gritó Dean Thomas de Gryffindor.  
12 galeones!! - gritó uno de Ravenclaw que tampoco conocía.  
14 galeones!! - gritó de nuevo Colin Creevery que no tuvo mucha suerte con  
Ginny.  
  
Hermione estaba muy sorprendia.eso ya era bastante dinero (14 galeones) no  
sabía que esos chavos querían ir con ella al baile y estuvieran dispuestos  
a pagar tanto por ella.  
  
20 galeones.- dijo una voz grave, ni gritó, pero se escuchó en todo el Gran  
Comedor.  
  
20 galeones???? No puede ser?? Pensaba Hermione, quién pagaría eso por una  
persona.era demasiado..  
  
Joseph: Hermione Granger de la casa de Gryffindor ha sido comprada  
por..por..ahhh podría levantarse el joven que compró a Hermione.porque no  
distinguí quién era.  
  
Fui yo - se levantó un muchacho muuuuy conocido.  
  
Joseph: ahh bien, vendida a Draco Malfoy de la casa de Slytherin.  
  
Ron: quéee!!!! No puede ser!!!! Ese desgraciado no irá con Hermione, qué se  
ha creído!!!! - estaba más rojo que un tomate por el enojo.  
  
Hermione vió cómo se puso Ron y cómo éste se levantaba de su asiento y se  
dirigía a Malfoy. Ella corrió para detenerlo.  
  
Hermione: qué crees que haces Ron?? - dijo estorbando su camino.  
Ron: voy a darle una lección a ese gusano..tú no irás con él, entendiste???  
Hermione: Ron, yo no puedo hacer nada y tú tampoco, yo entré a la subasta  
aceptando todo lo que pudiera pasar.sea quien fuera el que me haya  
comprado, así son las reglas y no puedo arrepentirme ya, es demasiado tarde  
- dijo calmando a su amigo.  
Ron: no no y no!!! no puedes ir con él Hermione- dijo desesperado - es  
nuestro peor enemigo.  
Draco: no tienes porqué preocuparte Weasly, ella estará en buenas manos -  
dijo con su tono habitual arrastrando las palabras y su sonrisita  
maliciosa.  
Ron: tú cállate imbécil!!! Lo haces para molestarnos solamente - dijo  
apretando los puños.  
Harry: Ron ya cálmate!!!! Ya escuchaste a Hermione, aunque no queramos ella  
tiene que ir con él - dijo deteniendo a su amigo que estaba por darle un  
puñetazo a Draco - y tú Malfoy, si nos enteramos que le haces algo a  
Hermione, te las vas a ver con nosotros, así que ándate con mucho cuidado -  
dijo amenazándolo.  
Draco: no te tengo miedo Potter - fue lo único que dijo.  
  
Ron y Harry se fueron.  
  
Hermione: porqué estás haciendo todo esto?? Que no te dije que no volvieras  
a molestarme?? Porqué sigues empeñado en hacerlo - dijo muy tranquila.  
Draco: no tengo porqué darte explicaciones Granger..yo sé porqué hice lo  
que hice, ahora sólo tienes que venir conmigo al baile y ya no hay vuelta  
atrás - dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.  
Hermione: está bien Malfoy, tú ganas, iré contigo al baile - dijo  
resignada.  
Draco: muy bien.después hablaré contigo para decirte en qué lugar nos  
veremos para estar en el baile..te veo después preciosa - dijo esto último  
en su oído haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera. Y Malfoy se fue.  
Hermione: esto tiene que ser un sueño, en parte estoy feliz porque voy con  
él, pero por otro lado.sólo lo hace para molestarnos..no es porque en  
verdad le intereso y eso es lo que más me duele - dijo casi llorando- pero  
nimodo, así son las cosas.  
  
Hermione se dirigió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y ahí en un sillón se  
encontró con Ginny.  
  
Ginny: eyy hola Herms, te sientes bien??? Digo..lo pregunto por lo que pasó  
en la subasta.  
Hermione: sí Ginny estoy bien, no te preocupes.  
Ginny: debes estar feliz porque Malfoy te compró no es así Hermione?.  
Hermione: en parte lo estoy Ginny, a él no le intereso, sólo quiere  
molestarnos a mí, a Harry y Ron, hacernos pasar un mal rato, eso me lastima  
mucho, yo lo amo, lo adoro, lo deseo.- dijo casi llorando.  
Ginny: lo deseas?? - dijo en tono pícaro - Hermione no pensé que tuvieras  
esos pensamientos tan morbosos - dijo casi riendo para que su amiga no  
llorara.  
Hermione: si Ginny lo deseo, lo deseo tanto..si me amara todo sería  
diferente, pero desgraciadamente no es así.en fin no quiero ponerme triste  
por eso, supongo que ya tienes lo que te pondrás para el baile no Ginny?  
Ginny: sí, es un vestido muy hermoso que me compro mi mamá, cuando supo que  
habría baile de navidad no dudó en comprarme uno con sus ahorros, y más  
porque iré con Harry, tu sabes que mi mamá adora a Harry.  
Hermione: sí claro que lo sé, y tu debes estar fascinada porque irás con él  
- dijo sonriendo.  
Ginny: es un sueño Herms.un sueño.pero bueno..y tu que te pondrás?  
Hermione: ahh es un vestido precioso, pero ya lo verás cuando sea el baile  
la próxima semana - dijo cerrando un ojo a Ginny.- será mejor que vayamos a  
dormir.es tarde.  
Ginny: tienes razón buenas noches Herms.  
Hermione: buenas noches Ginny.  
  
Próximo capítulo muy pronto. See yaaa 


	5. Sueño Hecho Realidad5

SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD  
Capítulo V  
  
  
El día siguiente de la subasta fue un poco más tranquilo que los días  
anteriores, como ya cada quién sabía con cual persona iría..la tensión en  
Hogwarts disminuyó un poco, aunque no del todo, porque como sabemos nuestra  
querida amiga Hermione Granger estaba con muchas emociones encontradas,  
entre alegría, nervios, tristeza..no sabía cómo se sentía, era  
extraño..Malfoy pensaría lo mismo??? No lo sabía..le gustaría saber..en ese  
momento deseaba leer el pensamiento de su amado, pero desgraciadamente no  
podía. Para quitarse aunque sea por un momento esos pensamientos decidió ir  
sola a tomar un paseo por el lago.  
  
Caminó un rato por la orilla del lago y se sentó debajo de un árbol. Por  
suerte ese día no hacía demasiado frío como se esperaba, había un poco de  
sol que por suerte calentaba un poquito.pero el aire era muy fresco. Cerró  
sus ojos para poder disfrutar del momento cuando una fría voz así como el  
aire que sentía la sacó del encantamiento en el que estaba.  
  
Draco: vaya.tú aquí Granger?? Dónde están San Potter y el pobretón?? Te han  
dejado sola??.  
Hermione: la misma pregunta te hago yo a ti Malfoy, y no, no me han dejado  
sola, yo me separé de ellos un momento, necesito pensar - dijo con voz  
relajada.  
Draco: pensar en qué? - diablos!! Porqué pregunté eso..a mi no me importa ,  
(pensaba Malfoy-.  
Hermione: no lo entenderías - se limitó a decir. Esto Malfoy lo interpretó  
como que ella no quería hablar de eso.  
Por alguna extraña razón, Draco se sentó a un lado de Hermione, ella se  
sorprendió al verlo.pero se hizo a un lado para que cupieran mejor y les  
diera sombra a los dos. Hermione rompió el silencio..  
  
Hermione: qué haces aquí?..siento como si me estuvieras siguiendo - dijo  
mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
Draco: qué te hace pensar que yo te sigo?? Puede ser el destino no crees? -  
dijo devolviéndole la mirada.  
Hermione: acaso tu crees en eso?? El destino lo hacemos nosotros mismos -  
dijo como queriéndose reír por lo que había dicho Malfoy- además.no quiero  
verte hasta el día del baile, todavía no entiendo porqué me compraste -  
volvió a la seriedad.- sólo quieres molestarnos no es así?  
Draco: yo soy el único que sabe porqué te compré Granger, así que como te  
dije ayer..tienes que aguantarte ya que serás mía toda una noche - dijo  
lanzándole una mirada entre mala y divertida.  
Hermione: si, pero no quiero ver tu horrible rostro hasta ese día,  
entendiste? - dijo molesta.  
  
  
Draco: tú no me das órdenes Granger.no tengo porqué obedecerte - dijo  
mirándola de nuevo a sus ojos marrones.  
Hermione: eres insoportable - dijo devolviéndole la mirada. Draco sonríe  
maliciosamente.  
Draco: lo siento mucho que no puedas soportarme Granger - fingiendo estar  
dolido y puso una mano sobre su pecho - pero qué quieres que haga, así  
soy.y sabes? Así me quieren las mujeres - dijo en tono de conquistador.  
Hermione: por favor!!! Quién te va a querer a ti??? - bueno yo sí.pensaba  
Herms, porque era verdad que era el chico más sexy, guapo e irresistible de  
Hogwarts y todas andaban detrás de él..sobre todo Pansy.  
Draco: pues..algunas.- dijo.  
Hermione: y a mí qué me importa si eres un Don Juan (para el que no sepa  
qué es un Don Juan, es una persona sobre todo hombre, que es mujeriego),  
entonces vete a molestar a esas chicas que están detrás de ti y a mí déjame  
en paz.  
Draco: no estaría nada mal.traigo muertas a dos que tres chicas.. - dijo  
sonriendo.  
Hermione: entonces porqué no compraste a una de esas chicas y así me  
hubiera comprado un chico mucho más agradable que tú - dijo sin dejar de  
mirarlo.  
Draco: porque simplemente me dio la gana, acaso no has entendido Granger??  
- dijo poniéndole un dedo en la cabeza de Hermione.  
Hermione: no, no he podido entender, porque primero me besas y luego me  
compras en la subasta, definitivamente tu traes algo.  
Draco: sólo yo sé eso - no apartaba la mirada de ella.  
Hermione: ya me cansé de hablar contigo (mentiraa!!) - dijo en tono  
fastidiada - puedes tener la amabilidad de decirme qué horas son?  
Draco: son las 11:45 a.m. - dijo viendo su reloj de oro.  
Hermione: tenemos pociones a las 12:00 pm será mejor que me vaya - dijo  
levantándose.  
  
Hermione le dirigió una última mirada a Malfoy que se encontraba todavía  
sentado. Ella dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Draco la miraba mientras  
ella se alejaba.esa había sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podrían  
tener una "conversación civilizada" si se podría llamarle así.sin que él la  
insultara, ni le dijera "sangre sucia" o algo parecido.  
Hermione fue por su mochila y se dirigió al salón de pociones en donde se  
encontró con Ron y Harry.  
  
Harry: Herms, dónde estabas? Ron y yo te estuvimos buscando mucho tiempo? -  
dijo en voz baja para que Snape no escuchara.  
Hermione: lo siento Harry, como tenía hora libre me fui al lago un rato y  
me olvidé de decirles.  
Ron: no lo vuelvas a hacer Hermione, nos tenías un poco preocupados.  
Hermione: hay chicos, ustedes son muy sobre protectores, no me pasará  
nada.por una hora que vaya al lago no tiene nada de malo.  
Harry: si Hermione lo sabes, pero al menos dinos dónde te metes.  
Snape: a la clase y a mí nos gustaría saber de qué están hablando, Potter,  
Weasly y Granger..parece ser algo muy importante para que no hayan cerrado  
la boca en todo el tiempo que expliqué la clase - dijo de mala gana.  
Hermione: lo siento profesor es que..  
Snape: 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y espero que así aprendan la  
lección - dijo con cara enojada - bien.ahora los pondré en parejas..Potter  
y Crabbe, Weasly con Goyle y Granger, usted véngase con el Señor Malfoy.  
  
Sintió que el corazón se le fue a los pies..con Malfoy?? Parece que ese día  
estaba destinado a que la pasara con él..cada vez que lo veía se sentía más  
enamorada.  
  
Draco: Hola Granger.cuanto tiempo sin verte - dijo con sarcasmo.  
Hermione: si verdad?? - le respondió con sarcasmo también - me extrañaste?  
Draco: para tu desgracia..no - claro que la había extrañado, porque él se  
sentía diferente cuando estaba con ella, sentía esas famosas mariposas en  
el estómago cuando Hermione lo miraba.sentía que podía se EL y no aparentar  
otras cosas. (ustedes me entienden no?)  
Hermione: bueno en lugar de estar hablando hagamos la dichosa poción,  
porque quiero terminar temprano - dijo empezando a partir las raíces para  
la poción.  
Draco: por cierto..el día del baile te estaré esperando a las 8:00 p.m. en  
las escaleras que están cerca del Gran Comedor, espero que seas puntual.  
Hermione: esta bien.podemos empezar? - dijo secamente.  
  
Malfoy no dijo nada, solamente la observó. Hicieron la poción muy bien  
hecha, Snape quedó asombrado por lo bien que la hicieron y le dio puntos a  
las dos casas, solo que a la casa de Slytherin le dio más puntos que a  
Gryffindor, pero aún así era ganancia de que Snape les diera puntos.  
  
Ron: increíble que Snape diera puntos a Gryffindor..ese suceso quedará  
marcado en la historia de Hogwarts - dijo mientras salían de la clase.  
Harry: sí y todo gracias a Hermione - dijo pasándole un brazo por la  
espalda a Hermione:  
Hermione: hago lo que puedo para que Gryffindor gane puntos, y sobre todo  
conseguir que Snape nos lo dé, es un buen maestro saben? Pero por desgracia  
no le caemos bien - dijo mirando a sus amigos.  
Ron: tal vez tengas razón.pero gracias a todos los santos que pronto  
dejaremos de verle la cara a ese hombre - dijo abriendo sus brazos y  
dirigiendo su mirada al cielo.  
  
Los tres amigos llegaron al Gran Comedor comer y ahí los esperaba Ginny.  
  
Ginny: hola chicos!! Cómo les fue en su clase? - preguntó animada.  
Hermione: bien.fue un día normal se podría decir.  
Ron: dentro de dos días es el baile, hasta me siento emocionado - dijo  
sonriendo ampliamente.  
Hermione: por cierto Ginny dentro de un rato vamos a la sala común para  
mostrarte mi vestido, quiero que seas la primera que lo vea - dijo mirando  
a Ginny.  
Ginny: por supuesto que si Hermione, yo voy contigo.  
Ron: con que no quieres decirnos cómo es tu vestido Hermis?? - dijo con  
mirada divertida - no seas malita, mira que nosotros somos tus amigos,  
dinos como vas a ir. Harry reía.  
Hermione: ayy Ronnie, lo siento mucho..pero vas a tener que aguantarte  
hasta el día del baile y más porque no me compraste, tú querías estar con  
Parvati recuerdas?? Y ya vi el vestido de ella, por cierto es muy lindo y  
no deja mucho a la imaginación.  
Ron: de verdad?? - dijo abriendo mucho los ojos - eso hay que verlo, osea  
que es un vestido atrevido??  
Hermione: mmmm mas o menos - dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de Ron.  
Ron: wowww!!! - dijo asombrado.  
  
La comida había terminado y todos se dirigieron a la Sala Común o a hacer  
deberes. Ginny y Hermione fueron a ver sus respectivos vestidos.  
  
Ginny: definitivamente Hermione, tu vestido está precioso, pero se verá más  
precioso cuando lo tengas puesto - dijo acercándose al vestido y tocándolo  
con la mano.  
Hermione: gracias Ginny, tu vestido no está nada mal, también está precioso  
- dijo sonriendo.  
Ginny: gracias, y por cierto.cómo piensas peinarte?  
Hermione: no lo sé, tenía pensado recogerme el cabello, porque a pesar de  
que es invierno tu sabes que el Gran Comedor no estará nada frío.y con  
tanto bailar no quiero sudar y tener todo el cabello en la cara si lo llevo  
suelto.  
Ginny: tienes razón...yo sé cuál peinado te quedaría estupendo para la  
ocasión, Hermione me dejarías arreglarte??? - dijo con un brillo en los  
ojos. Al ver la expresión de Ginny no puedo negarse.  
Hermione: claro que sí Ginny, puedes arreglarme tú, pero te alcanzará el  
tiempo para arreglarte tú??  
Ginny: si, soy rápida para arreglarme.  
Hermione: entonces.me parece excelente.  
  
Mientras tanto, nos vamos a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Un muchacho  
guapísimo de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises se encontraba muy  
pensativo viendo hacia la chimenea. Alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos..  
  
Goyle: te sucede algo Draco? - le preguntó sentándose al lado de él.  
Draco: no, no me pasa nada - dijo secamente.  
Goyle: noté cómo veías a Granger en la clase de pociones - dijo muy  
tranquilo - dime, acaso te gusta ella? Draco dejó de ver la chimenea para  
ver a Goyle directamente a los ojos.  
Draco: no hables estupideces Goyle, cómo puedes pensar que esa sangre sucia  
puede gustarme??? - dijo con el ceño fruncido.  
Goyle: bueno, no te enojes, pero no puedes negar que ella se ha puesto muy  
hermosa.  
Draco: sí, pero eso no le quita lo sangre sucia - dijo volviendo a fijar su  
mirada en la chimenea.  
Goyle: porqué la compraste Draco? A todos los Slytherins nos sorprendiste  
con eso.  
Draco: eso no te incumbe a ti ni a los demás Slytherins, ese es asunto mío,  
así que déjense de meter en mis asuntos - dijo levantándose del sillón - me  
voy a mi habitación. Y se fue.  
Cuando llegó a su cuarto, se acostó en su cama y el rostro de Hermione  
volvía a aparecer. Simplemente no podía olvidar su voz, su cara, su boca,  
sus besos, su cuerpo..la forma en la que lo miraba..se estaba enamorando??  
Se estaba enamorando de una sangre sucia?? No puede ser.él es un Malfoy,  
los Malfoy son fríos, calculadores, no creen en esas cosas porque los hace  
débiles, pero él se sentía indefenso y débil cuando Hermione lo miraba.  
Aquella vez que la besó, simplemente fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, aunque  
él no era un novato en esas cosas, e incluso ya había tenido sexo con  
varias chicas de Hogwarts y sobre todo de Slytherin, ninguna había  
provocado en Draco una sensación como la que sintió cuando besó a Hermione.  
Esa sensación de electricidad que recorría por su espalda y sentir los  
labios de la tierna muchacha simplemente era llo más hermoso.  
  
Draco: eres realmente una mujer Hermione Granger.me gustas mucho.y creo que  
te amo - dijo viendo hacia el techo de su habitación y se quedó  
profundamente dormido.  
  
N/A: holaaaa, quiero agradecer por los reviews aunque son poquitos,  
disculpenme si no lo hago mencionando a cada uno como otros autores pero es  
que no me da mucho tiempo, pero gracias gracias gracias gracias!!! Y espero  
que les esté gustando mucho, tanto como a mi!! Cuidense y muchísima suerte. 


	6. Sueño Hecho Realidad6

SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD  
Capítulo 6  
  
  
El día del gran baile había llegado a Hogwarts; desde la mañana había un  
aire de emoción por parte de todos los alumnos. Como ya eran vacaciones  
todos estaban caminando por el castillo o en sus salas comunes haciendo los  
últimos preparativos para la fiesta.  
A la casa de Hufflepuff le había tocado adornar el Gran Salón para el  
baile, podían usar magia para eso, pero también requerían de creatividad  
para que luciera como nunca, así que empezaron desde muy temprano para  
hacerlo.  
  
Mientras tanto en la Sala Común de Gryffindor se encontraban nuestros  
queridos amigos (ya saben quienes).  
  
Ginny: qué emoción!!! Hoy es el gran día!! - dijo con una cara muuy  
contenta.  
Ron: yo no veo que tiene de emocionante Gin - dijo mirando a su hermana con  
cara de: qué le pasa?  
Ginny: ay hermanito, qué amargado eres.a ti no te gusta divertirte - dijo  
en tono molesta.  
Ron: claro que sé divertirme, pero de otra manera.  
Ginny: sentándote a jugar ajedrez? Que gran diversión!! - dijo en tono  
sarcástico.- Ron, somos chavos, aunque no sepas bailar, si haces el intento  
la pasarás increíble, hazme caso y verás que tengo razón.  
Ron: bueno, no prometo nada ok? - se limitó a decir.  
Hermione: ay ya Ron, Ginny tiene razón, somos muy jóvenes y tenemos que  
divertirnos hoy, y más porque es nuestro último año en Hogwarts.  
Harry: estas segura de que tú te divertirás esta noche Herms? Recuerda  
quién es tu pareja - dijo mirándola fijamente.  
Hermione: lo sé Harry, pero qué puedo hacer? Puedo hacer el intento de  
pasármela bien, aunque Malfoy sea mi pareja, es más.creo que lo forzaré a  
bailar conmigo - dijo sonriendo.  
Harry: Y crees que Malfoy vaya a querer bailar?? - dijo también sonriendo,  
como imaginándose a Malfoy bailando.  
Hermione: ya te dije Harry, si no quiere bailar lo forzaré y ya deja de  
reírte - dijo empujándolo un poco.  
Harry: perdón Hermione, pero no pude evitar imaginarme a Malfoy bailando la  
macarena jajajaja - rió muy fuerte.  
Hermione: ay Harry jejeje- también se rió.  
Ginny: Hermione, creo que es hora de que vayamos a bañarnos e irnos  
arreglando - dijo parándose del sillón.  
Hermione: si es cierto - también se paró.  
Ron: arreglarse??? Pero son las 5:00 p.m., falta mucho para el baile - dijo  
asombrado mirando el reloj.  
Hermione: ay Ronnie..somos mujeres y si queremos vernos guapas para el  
baile tenemos que irnos ya - dijo acercándose a Ron y dándole una palmadita  
en su mejilla.  
Ron: bueno, esta bien - dijo acostándose en el sillón.  
Ginny: nos veremos más tarde ok?? Adios!!! - Las dos chicas subieron a los  
baños para bañarse.  
Harry y Ron se quedaron ahí en la Sala Común y después de un rato se fueron  
a dar un paseo por el castillo.  
  
Ginny y Hermione estaban en el baño..  
Ginny: hermione.estás nerviosa? - preguntó casi en un susurro.  
Hermione: no te lo voy a negar.sí, estoy muy nerviosa, no sé lo que pueda  
pasar esta noche.no tengo idea.  
Ginny: yo también estoy nerviosa, tú sabes cuánto quiero a Harry.es muy  
emocionante - soltó una risita tonta.  
Hermione: si, pero tu vas con Harry, yo voy con Malfoy..qué tan emocionante  
puede ser?  
Ginny: pero a ti te gusta él.  
Hermione: sí, pero yo a él no.  
Ginny: bien, entonces haremos que se le caiga la baba esta noche, le vamos  
a tener que poner un babero como a los bebés jajaja. Porque hoy estarás  
preciosa y de eso me encargo yo - dijo cerrándole un ojo a Hermione.  
  
Las chicas se tardaron una hora bañándose (como toda buena mujer jajaja),  
se envolvieron en su bata de baño y salieron a su habitación para empezar a  
arreglarse. Secaron su cabello para poder peinarse y después maquillarse.  
Ginny: ok, ya tienes seco tu cabello?  
Hermione: mmm sí, ya está totalmente seco - dijo tocándose el cabello.  
Ginny: bueno, ven aquí, siéntate enfrente mío viendo al espejo.te haré un  
peinado muy sencillo pero que se ve muy lindo y elegante - dijo empezando a  
peinar a Hermione.  
Hermione: esta bien.  
  
Ginny tardo una media hora en peinar a Hermione y al ver ésta el resultado  
quedó fascinada, traía su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo (o chongo  
como lo conocemos aquí en México, no sé cómo lo conozcan ustedes) el cual  
su cabello caía como una cascada de seda, lucía muy brillante y suave y  
aparte tenía de apartado unos torciditos que hacían que el peinado luciera  
muy moderno y juvenil (este peinado lo ví en una novela.ojalá puedan  
imaginárselo porque no es fácil describirlo, pero si estaba muy bonito).  
  
Hermione: wowww Ginny!!! Se ve muy bien, gracias!! - dijo mirándose al  
espejo con una gran sonrisa.  
Ginny: te dije que confiaras en mi.ahora tengo que peinarme yo, si quieres  
puedes ir empezando a maquillarte.  
Hermione: sí.  
Hermione comenzó a maquillarse y Ginny a peinarse. Pasó una hora y las dos  
chicas ya estaban peinadas y maquilladas, faltaban los vestidos, así que se  
quitaron su bata de baño y se pusieron sus elegantes vestidos. Ginny bajó y  
se encontró con dos guapos muchachos que estaban en la Sala Común esperando  
a las damas.  
  
Ginny: y bien?? Cómo me veo? - dijo en voz alta para que la miraran  
Cuando los chicos voltearon los dos quedaron con la boca abierta. Se veía  
realmente espectacular. Su vestido era largo de color blanco totalmente,  
que combinaba muy bien con su piel y su cabellera roja, era ajustado al  
cuerpo de tirantes no muy delgados, y tenía un escote en la espalda que  
hacía lucir su bien delineada cintura. Su cabello lo traía sólo en una  
media cola sencilla y su maquillaje era tenue pero se notaba que estaba  
pintada.  
  
Ron: wowww hermanita, te ves..increíble..preciosa diría yo - dijo mirándola  
de arriba abajo - no lo crees Harry?....Harry???...Harry!!! qué te pasa!!!  
- dijo moviendo a su amigo ya que no reaccionaba porque miraba de arriba a  
bajo a Ginny con la boca abierta.  
Harry: ah si.que pasa?? Ah! Si te ves hermosa.- dijo aparentando estar  
calmado pero estaba muy nervioso.  
Ginny: gracias Harry, que amable, Hermione ya viene, se estaba poniendo sus  
zapatos.  
Ron: wowwww!!! Hermione!!!! - dijo señalando hacia las escaleras, Harry  
miró hacía las escaleras y vio a una chica muy hermosa bajando por ahí.  
Llevaba un vestido negro también largo como el de Ginny, pero no era de una  
sola pieza, era de dos.la falda era negra lisa y le llegaba a la cadera, la  
blusa era corta con brillitos, dejaba ver su cintura y su ombligo, se veía  
muy sensual.y no tenía tirantes (aquí le decimos straple) en su cuello  
llevaba una gargantilla de oro blanco que brillaba mucho y sus aretes eran  
largo también de oro blanco; su maquillaje era de sombra negra  
(imagínensela pintada como Britney Spears cuando usa sus sombras negras,  
que se ve bien bonita..así iba nuestra amiga Hermione) y sus labios eran de  
un rojo ligero y un brillo también que la hacían ver más sensual.  
Ron: realmente, me has dejado impresionado - dijo acercándose a ella -  
luces espectacular.las dos lucen increíblemente bien.  
Harry: mírense nada más.vamos a tener que cuidarlas mucho.alguno de los  
chavos van a querer robarlas - dijo mirando a Ginny.  
Hermione: no digan tonterías.- dijo muy sonrrojada - mejor vámonos, y  
Parvati, Ron?  
Ron: fue con su hermana Padme, tu sabes la de Ravenclaw, dijo que nos  
veríamos en el Gran Comedor..ella es guapa sabes? Pero no luce tan bien  
como ustedes - dijo cerrando un ojo a Hermione.  
Ginny: ya vámonos mejor. A Hermione la está esperando su pareja.  
  
Los cuatro chicos salieron de la Sala Común y se dirigieron al Gran  
Comedor. Parvati se encontró con Ron y lo tomó del brazo. Ginny iba del  
brazo de Harry y Hermione sólo iba a su lado. Cuando dieron vuelta vieron a  
Malfoy parado en las escaleras esperando obviamente a Hermione, justo donde  
habían quedado. Hermione se paró y se escondió en la pared. Ginny hizo lo  
mismo.  
Ginny: adelántate Harry, tengo que hablar con Hermione un momento - le dijo  
amablemente.  
Harry: claro, allá te espero, suerte Hermione - y le dio un beso en la  
mejilla.  
Ginny: qué pasa Hermione? - dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Herms.  
Hermione: no puedo Ginny..tengo muchos nervios - dijo con voz temblorosa.  
Ginny: mira Herms, dale una lección a ese patán.sé que lo quieres, pero  
créeme cuando te vea no encontrará las palabras para  
insultarte..simplemente se quedará embobado contigo..sé fuerte amiga, tú  
puedes.- dijo como si fuera una porrista animando al equipo de futbol.-  
tengo que irme porque Harry me espera..ahora te tocará a ti sola  
enfrentarte con él.mucha suerte Hermione - también le dio un beso a su  
amiga. Ginny se fue y dejó a Hermione ahí..tengo que ser fuerte.tengo que  
ser fuerte!! - pensaba Hermione mientras se decidía a salir.  
Finalmente salió de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia Malfoy que se mostraba  
algo impaciente dándole la espalda a Hermione.  
  
Hermione: hola, lamento llegar tarde - dijo tímidamente. Draco le iba a  
reprochar el porqué de su tardanza pero cuando dio la vuelta simplemente  
abrió los ojos asombrado y examinó a la chica con sus ojos, como aquella  
vez que se vieron en el tren cuando iban a Hogwarts. Hermione se dio cuenta  
de cómo la miraba.miraba su cintura.su escote, toda la estaba observando -  
y bien?? No vas a decir nada? O vas a quedarte viéndome todo el rato? -  
dijo.  
Draco: ahh..este.no. Vamos entremos - dijo ofreciéndole su brazo para  
entrar. Ella lo tomó y se dirigieron al baile. Cuando entraron todos  
miraban a Hermione, Pansy no pudo aguantarse los celos que salió disparada  
del lugar. Era claro que no se sentarían con Harry, Ron ni con Ginny, ellos  
se sentarían en un lugar aparte. Incluso Draco había separado la mesa  
solamente para ellos dos. Hermione se había asombrado por la caballerosidad  
de Draco, no pensaba que fuera así. - deseas algo de tomar? - le preguntó.  
Hermione: sí gracias.quisiera un ponche - dijo.  
Draco: yo voy a traerlo, espérame aquí - y se fue. Hermione por alguna  
extraña razón ya no se sentía tan nerviosa, dirigió la mirada a la mesa  
donde estaban Ginny y Harry y vió cuando Ginny le sonrió y le hizo una seña  
como triunfo por lo que había pasado, ella vio cuando Malfoy examinó a  
Hermione y cómo la miraba desde que entraron. Draco regresó y se sentó.  
Draco: aquí tienes tu ponche - dijo dándole su vaso.  
Hermione: ahh gracias, quedó bonito el Gran Comedor no crees? - dijo para  
romper un poco el hielo.  
Draco: sí, quedó muy bien - dijo dándole un sorbo a su cerveza de  
mantequilla - luces muy bien Granger - dijo mirándola fijamente.  
Hermione: gracias - no pudo evitar ponerse roja y bajar la mirada. Draco  
simplemente estaba maravillado, y no dejaba de mirarla, esto a Hermione no  
le molestó para nada, al contrario había logrado llamar la atención del  
chico e incluso a veces mostraba poses sensuales para que él la mirara más.  
En ese momento empezó la música suave (o baladas).las luces se apagaron y  
sólo quedaban las luces de ambientación...  
Draco: quieres bailar? - preguntó parándose y extendiendo su mano - al  
escuchar esto Hermione se asombró, no pensaba que la sacaría a bailar.  
Hermione: sí claro - dijo en voz suave. Tomó la mano de Draco se  
encaminaron a la pista, ya había mucha gente bailando.  
Al llegar Hermione puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Malfoy y él puso  
sus manos en su cintura y bailaron suavemente al compás de la melodía.  
Hermione pensaba en lo bien que lucía Draco esa noche (imagínenlo como  
quieran jaja) y habitual cabello peinado hacia atrás y su loción que hacía  
que ella se derritiera. La mente de Malfoy no estaba en blanco.ya que sus  
manos estaban en la cintura de la chica, sentía la suavidad de su piel, su  
delineada figura, tenía tantos deseos de acariciarla.su cabello.y ese aroma  
delicado de mujer que ella desprendía, simplemente lo estaba volviendo  
loco.  
Hermione bajó un poco la mirada.  
Draco: te pasa algo? - su voz sonaba muy sensual y varonil.  
Hermione: no mucho.sólo que nunca me imaginé que podría estar aquí,  
bailando contigo.  
Draco: yo tampoco lo imaginé nunca Granger..pero cabe mencionar que no la  
estoy pasando tan mal - dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa.  
Hermione: sí, también pienso lo mismo.  
Pasaron varias horas y todos bailaban muy animadamente, Draco resultó ser  
un bailarín excelente, Hermione se divertía de lo grande.hasta que después  
por tanta gente bailando, luces y demás se empezó a sentir abochornada y  
mareada, así que se detuvo en seco cuando ya no podía más. Malfoy la miró y  
se le acercó.  
Draco: qué te pasa? Te sientes mal? - preguntó poniendo una mano en su  
hombro.  
Hermione: sí un poco mareada - dijo tratando de agarrarse del chico.  
Draco: ven, vamos afuera a que tomes aire fresco. La tomó y se la llevó  
fuera de tanta gente, gritos y música.  
  
Se alejaron un poco de la gente del baile, no había nadie en todo el  
castillo.ni siquiera Filch el conserje estaba ahí.todos estaban en el Gran  
Comedor.así que Malfoy y Hermione se fueron a un balcón para que ella  
tomara algo de aire y se tranquilizara. Se sentó y empezó a respirar  
hondo.después de tanto calor ahí dentro, el aire fresco de afuera se sentía  
agradable.  
Draco: te sientes un poco mejor? - le preguntó mirándola fijamente.  
Hermione: ahhh(suspiro) sí, el aire está tan agradable.ya no me siento tan  
mareada- dijo con los ojos cerrados- cuánto faltará para que termine el  
baile?  
Draco: yo creo que todavía le falta.apenas son las 11:00 p.m., terminará  
como a la 1:00 o 2:00 a.m.  
Hermione: bailamos dos horas y media...nada mal eh?? - dijo ya abriendo los  
ojos y mirando a Draco con una pequeña sonrisa. El no dijo nada, solamente  
la miraba fijamente a los ojos...ella sentía la mirada tan penetrante de  
Draco cosa que la puso muy nerviosa y miró hacia otro lado. De repente  
sintió la voz de Malfoy en su oído, diciéndole en un susurro.  
Draco: nerviosa otra vez Granger?? - dijo bastante seductor. A ella le  
temblaron las piernas.  
Hermione: no te lo voy a negar, sí, me pones muy nerviosa - dijo sin  
mirarlo.  
Draco: y se puede saber porqué te pongo tan nerviosa? - dijo en el mismo  
tono de antes.  
Hermione: tu mirada me intimida mucho - dijo solamente.  
Draco: ah si? - ahora no sólo le dijo esto, sino que también le dio un  
pequeño beso en el hombro. Al hacer eso Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró  
hondo. Hasta que Malfoy volvió a hablar..eres una mujer muy atractiva  
Granger..me has dejado impresionado, me gustas mucho y creo que después de  
esta noche me gustarás más - mientras decía eso, le besaba su hombro, y se  
acercaba a su cuello dándole pequeños besos.  
Hermione: imposible.yo no puedo gustarte.  
Draco: y porqué dices eso? - dejó de besarla y se puso frente a ella y la  
miró a los ojos.  
Hermione: no puedo creer que alguien te guste, y mucho menos yo - dijo  
regresándole la mirada.  
Draco: Granger..sé que soy arrogante, orgulloso, frío, calculador.pero no  
dejo de ser hombre y me gustan mucho las mujeres.tú me gustas mucho,  
siempre me has gustado - dijo tomándola de la barbilla.  
Hermione: cómo esperas que te crea.siempre me has tratado mal - dijo  
quitando su mano de su barbilla - no sabes lo que sufrí cuando me dijiste  
sangre sucia, todo eso ha sido muy doloroso para mí y más porque tú..- se  
calló cuando se dio cuenta que iba a hablar de más.  
Draco: si?? Cuando yo que Granger? - preguntó interesado.  
Hermione: nada, olvídalo - dijo bajando la mirada.  
Draco: no lo puedo olvidar.ahora vas a tener que decírmelo, no me gusta que  
me dejen con la duda - le dijo muy serio.  
Hermione: bueno porque tú.tú me.tú me gustas - dijo al fin en voz muy baja,  
pero él pudo escuchar - creo que estoy enamorada de ti.  
Draco no dijo nada, sólo se quedó callado y la miraba cómo ella se ponía  
roja hasta el tope, se acercó le levantó la cara muy suavemente con una  
mano.  
Draco: con que eso era.- la mirada de Draco ya no estaba fría ni con odio,  
sino con mucha ternura y le acariciaba el rostro con un dedo - tú me gustas  
Granger.de verdad me gustas.y llegué a pensar en lastimarte para que mi  
padre quedara orgulloso de mi, pero no puedo.no puedo hacer eso porque tú  
me encantas, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, estas día y noche en mi  
pensamiento, no me importa la sangre que lleves, a mi me gusta tu persona,  
por favor déjame demostrarte lo que yo soy en realidad, ninguna mujer me  
había hecho sentir lo que siento cuando estoy cerca de ti y aquella vez que  
te besé en la biblioteca lo hice porque traté de decírtelo ahí, pero creí  
que no era el momento adecuado. Ahora creo que sí lo es.estamos solos, no  
hay nadie en el castillo...y puedo confesarte que me gustaría tratarte más.  
Yo creo que también estoy enamorado de ti.  
Hermione: de verdad? - lo miró asombrada.  
Draco: sí - dijo sonriéndole.  
Hermione: bien, entonces para comenzar, deja de llamarme Granger.mi nombre  
es Hermione - dijo sonriéndole también.  
Draco: está bien, Hermione. Ella sonrió tanto.su nombre se oía tan bien en  
la voz de Draco.ella lo abrazó, sintió el deseo de abrazarlo y de  
embriagarse con su olor. El le respondió el abrazo e hizo lo que en el  
baile no se atrevió, le acarició su cintura suavemente, su espalda, su  
cabello y ella se sentía en las nubes. Poco a poco se separaron y el la  
atrajo hacia si y la besó. La besó de una manera tan dulce como aquel día  
en la biblioteca.ella puso sus manos en su fuerte pecho que se sentía duro  
como una roca y el la rodeaba por su cintura, el beso se intensificó, sus  
lenguas chocaban, se deseaban mutuamente, pero Hermione no se sentía lista  
para algo más.se separó suavemente de él.  
Draco: me encanta como besas.tus labios saben a miel - le dijo suavemente.  
Hermione: a mi también me gusta como besas- dijo muy roja- de verdad te amo  
Draco, de verdad te interesa conocerme más?  
Draco: por supuesto - dijo decidido - no deseo otra cosa más en este  
momento, mas que tú..- dijo cerrándole un ojo- pero Hermione, por favor no  
le digas a nadie esto.ya lo sabrán en su momento esta bien?  
Hermione: está bien, qué te parece si regresamos al baile - le preguntó  
sonriente.  
Draco: me parece bien, vamos.  
Regresaron al baile y bailaron más animados que antes.estaban muy felices  
por lo que les había ocurrido.  
  
N/A: millll gracias por los reviwes, estoy tan feliz!!!! Agradezco a todas  
porque me halagan con sus comentarios.  
Sigan al pendiente que después viene lo más emocionante!!!! 


	7. Sueño Hecho Realidad7

SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD  
Capítulo 7  
  
  
El día del baile había pasado ya. Todos estaban sumamente desvelados y por  
eso la mayoría se despertó muy tarde y como eran vacaciones no había de qué  
preocuparse. Hermione por otro lado se había levantado un poco menos tarde  
que los demás y como supuso que todos se levantarían tardísimo decidió  
bañarse y bajar a desayunar. Como no era necesario llevar uniforme decidió  
ponerse ropa muggle. Se puso unos pantalones acampanados a la cadera, una  
blusa de manga larga y un poco ajustada al cuerpo que hacía lucir su  
cintura, unas botas de color negro y su cabello lo traía suelto.  
  
Llegó a la Sala Común y no había absolutamente nadie de Gryffindor...todos  
están durmiendo?? - pensó Hermione- ojalá no se levanten tan tarde.  
Salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y se dispuso a ir al Gran Comedor  
para tomar desayuno. Mientras iba caminando despacio sin ninguna prisa  
escuchó a alguien que la llamaba..Hermione?? - era una voz que ella ya  
conocía muy bien.  
  
Hermione: hola!! - dijo con una cara muy sonriente - has madrugado.  
Hermione quedó asombrada por lo bien que se veía Draco, llevaba unos  
pantalones negros y un sueter de color gris con cuello alto, su cabello  
estaba peinado como siempre hacia atrás, definitivamente era un chavo  
guapísimo y bien bueno (jajaja yo me lo como).  
Draco: si, pero todos están durmiendo, sólo unos cuantos de Slytherin han  
despertado - dijo viendo a Hermione de pies a cabeza. Ella se dio cuenta y  
no pudo evitar sonrrojarse.  
Hermione: mmm.este..y hacia dónde ibas? - dijo un poco nerviosa.  
Draco: a desayunar - le dijo sonriendo para sí mismo al ver lo nerviosa que  
estaba ella.- tú también ibas no? porqué no vamos los dos?  
Hermione: si, para allá iba, vamos los dos.  
  
Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a desayunar y se dieron cuenta que estaba  
relativamente vacío. Sólo había unos cuantos de Hufflepuff y otros de  
Ravenclaw, de Gryffindor no había nadie y de Slytherin había cinco  
personas nada más.  
  
Draco: bueno, creo que tendremos que separarnos un momento, qué te parece  
si después de desayunar vamos a dar un paseo por el lago?  
Hermione: me encantaría - le dijo sonriendo.  
Draco: perfecto, si terminas antes que yo me esperas en la puerta, y si  
termino yo te espero ok? , provecho preciosa - le dijo esto último en el  
oído y entró al Gran Comedor y se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin para  
desayunar.  
Hermione hizo lo mismo, se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor sola y se dispuso  
a desayunar pero se daba cuenta que Draco le miraba de vez en cuando y ella  
a él, siempre que volteaba a verlo él le cerraba un ojo y ella sonreía y  
bajaba la mirada ya que le daba pena y sentía cómo su rostro se ponía  
ligeramente caliente. Después de un momento vio que Draco se paró y le  
dirigía una mirada a ella como diciéndole que la esperaría afuera, Hermione  
se apresuró a terminar y se levantó para irse a encontrar con Malfoy.  
  
Draco: lista para salir?  
Hermione: sí, hará mucho frío?  
Draco: no lo sé, voy a ver - se dirigió a la puerta del castillo, al  
abrirla vieron que había sol y salieron, no hacía demasiado frío, el sol  
calentaba un poco y era suficiente abrigo lo que traían puesto.  
Hermione: qué agradable está el día - dijo dando un gran respiro mientras  
caminaban - me gustaría que así fueran todos los días de invierno.  
Draco: no te gusta el frío?  
Hermione: no mucho, me gusta más el calor, que haga mucho sol.  
Draco: a si? Y porqué? - dijo extrañado levantando una ceja.  
Hermione: porque cuando es invierno no puedes hacer muchas cosas, no puedes  
salir porque hace frío y te puedes enfermar, prefieres quedarte en casa y  
después te da pereza hacer cosas, en cambio cuando hace calor puedes salir,  
te dan más ganas de hacer las cosas, puedes divertirte, comer helado, salir  
a la alberca (o piscina) con tus amigos, en fin.muchas cosas - dijo  
sonriente.  
Draco: alberca? - preguntó - qué es eso?  
Hermione: no sabes lo que es? Bueno alberca es mmmm..primero hacen un pozo  
en el suelo, después le ponen ya sea azulejo o cemento ó qué se yo, no sé  
que pongan en realidad, después lo pintan y se rellena de agua para que tu  
puedas meterte y disfrutar del agua mientras que afuera hace mucho calor,  
es muy divertido sobre todo si estás con amigos.  
Draco: y cómo entras a esa alberca? Con qué tipo de ropa? Como la que traes  
tu? - preguntó demasiado curioso.  
Hermione: no, hay ropa especial que se llama traje de baño, los hombres  
normalmente usan un pantalón corto de tela especial, sin camisa, y las  
mujeres hay mucha variedad de trajes, están los trajes completos, y los  
bikinis.  
Draco: y cómo son los trajes completos y cómo son los bikinis.?  
Hermione: bueno los trajes completos son..tirantes y cubren todo el torso  
del cuerpo- dijo esto mostrándole más o menos cómo son - y los bikinis no,  
son de dos piezas es.como ropa interior de mujer - dijo poniéndose un poco  
roja.  
Draco: a si?? Y tú de cuál traje usas Hermione? - preguntó divertido.  
Hermione: mmm yo uso.bikini - dijo ya demasiado roja.  
Draco: woww!! Me gustaría verte - dijo mirándola fijamente- debes verte  
preciosa.  
Hermione: ohh no es para tanto.  
  
Siguieron platicado animadamente mientras llegaban al lago. Cuando llegaron  
se sentaron debajo de un árbol.  
  
Draco: Hermione, gracias por la noche de ayer - le dijo serio - hacía mucho  
tiempo que no me divertía tanto con alguien, ha sido como una medicina para  
mi.  
Hermione: no tienes que agradecerme nada, tú también hiciste que yo me la  
pasara muy bien, de verdad que nunca pensé que fueras tan divertido, porqué  
eres así todo el tiempo?  
Draco: asi? Cómo así? - preguntó confundido.  
Hermione: pues.así, tan detestable a veces, insoportable, tan misterioso  
todo el tiempo y siempre insultado a la gente.  
Draco: así he sido educado, sobre todo por mi padre, él siempre me ha dicho  
que nosotros somos superiores por ser de sangre limpia, él me enseñó a ser  
frío y calculador, pero mi madre, mi madre me enseñó que no todo es dinero,  
que también existe el amor, y todos esos sentimientos hermosos, gracias a  
ella creo que sigo vivo, no sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado que mi padre me  
de un abrazo, que me pregunte cómo estoy, pero eso nunca va a  
pasar..primero mi padre se muere a que me demuestre amor - todo esto lo  
dijo en un tono triste y mirando hacia el lago.  
Hermione: no debes de sentirte tan mal, yo sabía que algo así te sucedía,  
pero ahora no estás sólo, cuentas conmigo siempre - le dijo sonriendo y  
tomando su mano - tú sabes cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti, yo te amo  
y siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Draco la miró como nunca antes lo había  
hecho, él tomó la mano de ella y se la besó, la besó tan dulce que Hermione  
quería llorar.  
Draco: eres..increíble, te lo agradezco - dijo mirándola a los ojos. Hubo  
un silencio total, sólo se escuchaban los pájaros cantar y el zumbido del  
aire sobre los árboles, hasta que de pronto algo pasó por la mente de  
Draco..quería hacer reír a Hermione un rato, así que mientras estaba  
despistada le empezó a hacer cosquillas.  
Hermione: jajajajajaaj nooooo por favor!! Jajajajaja suéltame!!! - gritaba  
atacada de la risa.  
Draco: no, no te voy a soltar mi niña..vas a reír un rato - le dijo  
mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas.  
Hermione: jajajajajajaja por favor!!! Te daré lo que quieras pero por favor  
suéltame jajajaja.  
Draco: lo que yo quiera??  
Hermione: jajajajaaj si lo que tu quieras pero suéltame - dijo llorando de  
la risa.  
Draco: está bien - y la soltó. Hermione estaba muy agitada por todo lo que  
rió y se secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.  
Hermione: qué malvado eres.si lo que más tengo son cosquillas, hasta me  
hiciste llorar - le dijo aparentando estar molesta.  
Draco: lo siento, pero me gusta mucho cuando ríes. Dijiste que me ibas a  
dar lo que yo quisiera - dijo mirándola.  
Hermione: mmm sí, eso dije - le regresó la mirada. Hubo otro silencio y  
Malfoy miraba muy penetrante a Hermione. En menos de un segundo Draco puso  
sus labios sobre los de Hermione y la acostó suavemente sobre el césped. El  
beso fue muy profundo, el sabor de Hermione era tan dulce para el gusto de  
Malfoy, simplemente a él le encantaba besarla, tenía una mano puesta en su  
cintura mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en el suelo para no quedar su  
peso sobre el de ella. Hermione con una mano le acariciaba el cabello  
alborotándolo un poco a pesar de la cantidad de gel que traía y con la otra  
acariciaba su mejilla. Era un momento mágico, cuando de repente la mano de  
Draco se metió por debajo de la blusa de Hermione y acarició su suave  
cintura, ella no dijo nada simplemente dejó que lo hiciera, le gustaba  
sentir las caricias de Draco, sus manos grandes y fuertes, la hacían sentir  
segura..pero él no hizo nada más, no trató de sobrepasarse con ella, hasta  
que se separaron después de un largo rato.  
  
Draco: no sabes cuánto me derrito por tus besos..es el mejor manjar que he  
probado en mi vida - dijo en voz suave, mirándola y acariciando su rostro.  
Hermione: pues déjeme decirle Señor Malfoy, que usted no besa nada mal -  
dijo acariciando el cabello de él que por su rostro caía un mechón rebelde  
que lo hacía ver más sexy. Dracó sonrió.  
Draco: eso crees?  
Hermione: no lo creo, lo afirmo. Siguieron dándose miradas tiernas y  
acariciándose suavemente.  
Draco: me gustas mucho Hermione, es más...TE AMO. Al oír esto Hermione  
lloró de la alegría, dos lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.- no llores mi  
amor- dijo limpiándole las lágrimas- de ahora en adelante cada lágrima tuya  
será mía.  
Hermione: lloro de la felicidad, te amo con todo mi corazón - al decir esto  
se lanzó a sus brazos y quedaron en silencio.  
Draco: creo que es hora de regresar al castillo, ya deben estar despiertos  
muchos y se preguntarán dónde hemos estado.  
Hermione: sí tienes razón, vamos - se levantaron.  
Draco: espera, antes quiero pedirte que nos veamos hoy en la noche, puedes?  
Hermione: sí, sólo dime en donde y a qué hora.  
Draco: a la media noche, nos vemos en los baños del segundo piso.ahí estaré  
esperándote si?.  
Hermione: de acuerdo, ahí estaré.  
Draco: muy bien, vamos entonces.  
  
Se fueron al castillo tomados de las manos y cada quien se fue a sus  
respectivas salas comunes.  
  
N/A: woooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, este capítulo me gusta mucho mucho, espero  
que a ustedes también, el próximo capítulo está más emocionante por favor  
estén al pendiente para todos aquellos a los que les gusta mi fan  
fic..agradezco a todos y todas y mucha suerte!!! 


	8. Sueño Hecho Realidad8

SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD  
Capítulo 8  
  
  
Hermione entró por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y vio a sus amigos  
sentados en el sillón frente a la chimenea.  
  
Harry: Hola Hermione! Dónde has estado? Nos levantamos y fuimos a desayunar  
pero no estabas, unos de Ravenclaw nos dijeron que saliste y no te  
volvieron a ver.  
Hermione: no te preocupes Harry, como era muy temprano y nadie había  
despertado decidí darme una vuelta por el lago, eso es todo.  
Ron: debiste avisarnos Herms. - dijo en todo de regaño.  
Hermione: y cómo se supone que te iba avisar si estaban dormidos? -  
preguntó molesta - no tengo porqué estarte avisando a dónde voy, creo que  
estoy bastante grandecita y me puedo cuidar sola.  
Harry: por favor, no empiecen a pelearse, es muy temprano como para que lo  
hagan, por cierto Hermione, cómo te la pasaste ayer en el baile? - preguntó  
interesado. Ante la pregunta de Harry, Hermione se puso nerviosa.  
Hermione: mmmm e-este.me la pasé.bien, sí, bien - dijo sin mirar a los ojos  
a Harry.  
Harry: bien?? No trató de insultarte o algo así?  
Hermione: no, no te preocupes.  
Ron: más le vale, porque si trató de hacerte sentir mal mira que le doy una  
paliza que no olvidará nunca - dijo apretando los puños.  
Hermione: cálmate Ron, no me hizo nada, aunque no lo crean, me la pasé  
bien, bailamos mucho - dijo un poco roja.  
Ron: bailar?? Acaso Malfoy baila???? - preguntó con mirada divertida- qué  
lástima que no lo pude ver, me hubiera divertido tanto verlo bailar.  
Hermione: ya Ron deja de burlarte de él!! - dijo molesta pero luego se dio  
cuenta que habló de más. Ron se sorprendió mucho al escuchar a Hermione  
defender a Malfoy.  
Ron: cómo? Ahora lo defiendes? Qué sucede Hermione?- preguntó muy  
sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos.  
Hermione: n-nada.yo no lo estoy defendiendo, sólo creo que no es correcto  
que te burles de la gente - dijo muy nerviosa. Ron no quedó muy convencido  
con la respuesta de Hermione, iba a preguntarle algo más pero en ese  
momento llegó Ginny.  
Ginny: hola!! Cómo amanecieron?? - preguntó animada sentándose al lado de  
Harry. - buenos días Harry.  
Harry: buenos días Ginny - contestó cordialmente - veo que hoy estas  
contenta.  
Ginny: estoy feliz!!! Ayer me la pasé increíble y todo gracias a ti, Harry  
- dijo mirándolo muy tiernamente.  
Harry: yo también me la pasé muy bien Ginny - dijo también el tiernamente.  
Ginny se sonroja.  
Ginny: y a ti Hermione? Qué tal te fue con Malfoy? - preguntó en tono  
pícaro.  
Hermione: me fue bien Ginny, gracias, me gustaría hablar contigo después.  
Ginny: claro que sí Hermione, cuando quieras. Y qué haremos hoy??  
Ron: qué podemos hacer si estamos de vacaciones??  
Ginny: precisamente porque estamos de vacaciones debemos disfrutar  
hermanito.  
Ron: no me digas hermanito Ginny - dijo en tono amenazante.  
Ginny: perdón ^_^  
Harry: el agua del lago no es muy fría, porqué no vamos y nos vamos a  
nadar? Además hoy no hace demasiado frío. Qué opinas Hermione? Tú que ya  
saliste, crees que podamos salir a nadar sin que nos de hipotermia?? -  
preguntó casi riendo.  
Hermione: yo digo que sí, el día no está tan frío y podemos ir a nadar un  
rato. - dijo sonriente.  
Ginny: nadar? Pero yo no tengo ropa especial para nadar.  
Hermione: no te preocupes Ginny yo te presto un traje de baño mio ok?  
Ginny: ok! Traje de baño???  
Harry: yo te presto uno mio Ron - dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda a  
su amigo.  
Ron: de acuerdo.  
  
Todos fueron a cambiarse de ropa y mientras lo hacían Ginny y Hermione  
platicaban.  
  
Ginny: de qué querías hablarme Herms, es sobre Malfoy?  
Hermione: sí, hoy fuimos a pasear al lago y adivina qué?? Me besó!! Nos  
besamos.fue mágico Ginny - dijo emocionada - hoy nos veremos a la media  
noche en los baños del segundo piso, ya no puedo aguantar más necesito  
verlo.  
Ginny: vaya Hermione! Creo que le diste duro al corazón de Malfoy - dijo  
sorprendida - pero él te ha dicho algo de sus sentimientos?  
Hermione: precisamente hoy dijo que me amaba.  
Ginny: que queee!! Que te ama????? Y tú le crees Hermione??  
Hermione: si lo hubieras visto, su cara se veía tan sincera que no pude  
dudar, espero que sea verdad.  
  
Toc! Toc!  
  
Ron: chicas están listas???  
Ginny y Hermione: sí, ya vamos!!!  
  
Los cuatro salieron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Cuando estaban por  
salir se escuchó una voz fría y arrogante que Hermione amaba tanto.bueno y  
cuando era tierna también.  
  
Draco: vaya, vaya. a dónde creen que van ehh san Potter?  
Harry: eso creo que a ti no te importa Malfoy - dijo levantando la guardia.  
Draco: solamente era curiosidad no creas que me importa mucho a donde van.  
Ron: entonces apártate del camino y déjanos pasar - dijo amenazando a  
Malfoy levantando un puño.  
Hermione: ya Ron, dejémoslo, vámonos ya. Cuando dijo esto Malfoy la miró  
con sus ojos, esa mirada que tanto encanta a Hermione y le atraviesa el  
alma y quisiera agarrarlo a besos, ella se puso roja al tope.  
Ginny: si Ron, vámonos ya.  
  
Iban saliendo cuando Hermione meditó un poco y les dijo a sus amigos que  
iba al baño antes de ir a lago, que siguieran y ella los alcanzaba. Ellos  
no dijeron nada, pero Ginny creyó saber porqué.  
Corrió para encontrarse con su amor, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione: draco!! - El volteó  
Draco: hola preciosa, a dónde ibas con ellos? - preguntó sonriendo.  
Hermione: al lago, a nadar.  
Draco: nadar? Usarás tu traje de baño de bikini? - preguntó muy  
seductoramente.  
Hermione: mmmm s-sí- dijo nerviosa- porqué lo preguntas?  
Draco: porque me encantaría verte.  
Hermione: por ahora no puedo enseñártelo, pero hagamos algo, me llevo mi  
bikini en la noche que nos veamos si?  
Draco: está bien, te espero donde quedamos.  
Hermione: sí, ahí estaré.  
Draco miró profundamente a Hermione, ella se dio cuenta y se sonrojó  
demasiado. El se acercó lentamente y la tomó de la cintura para besarla. No  
fue muy largo el beso, pero si fue demasiado tierno hasta que se separaron.  
Hermione: Draco, nos pueden ver - dijo asustada.  
Draco: pero ahora no hay nadie, solo tú y yo - dijo acariciándole la  
mejilla.  
Hermione: será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos en la noche.  
Draco: sí, hasta la noche, te extrañaré.  
Hermione: yo también, hasta pronto.  
Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Al llegar al lago todavía  
no entraban.  
Hermione: porqué no han entrado?  
Ginny: te esperábamos Herms - dijo sonriendo demasiado.  
Ron: bueno entremos de una vez - dijo esto quitándose la ropa y mostrando  
una ancha espalda, y unos pectorales bien formados. Harry lo imitó también  
quitándose la ropa y mostrando también un cuerpo bien formado, era más bajo  
que Ron que era altísimo, pero era mucho más alto que Ginny y Hermione.  
Hermione: bien, hagamos lo mismo.  
Ginny: sí.  
  
Hermione se quitó la ropa y Harry y Ron quedaron totalmente impresionados  
con lo que sus ojos miraban en ese momento. Llevaba un bikini de color azul  
celeste precioso que mostraba sus piernas bien formadas, una cintura  
estrecha y unos pechos de tamaño normal y hermosos, simplemente se veía  
hermosa. Ginny no lucía nada mal, pero el de ella era traje completo ya que  
ella lo decidió así, también tenía unas piernas lindas y una cintura  
estrecha.  
Entraron al lago y efectivamente no estaba tan fría el agua, con el rato se  
fue haciendo más tibia, y ellos se divirtieron en grande, jugaban a  
carreras de natación a peleas..a todo. Estuvieron en el lago casi toda la  
tarde hasta que vieron que empezaba a anochecer y tenían mucha hambre en  
especial Ron. ( qué raro no? jajaja)  
  
Todos se vistieron y se fueron a cenar al Gran Comedor y como siempre Draco  
y Hermione se lanzaban miradas tiernas de vez en cuando. Terminaron y se  
fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor para platicar.  
Para Hermione esas 2 horas que tenía que esperar fueron eternas, cuando ya  
eran las 11:30 p.m. Hermione estaba desesperada, sólo quedaban nuestros  
amigos los cuatro fantásticos (osea Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione) y ella  
esperaba que sus amigos se fueran a dormir ya.le lanzaba miradas a Ginny en  
forma de súplica, que le ayudara a que se fueran. Ginny pensó que yéndose  
ella su hermano y Harry se irían también.  
  
Ginny: bueno, creo que me voy a descansar, estoy exhausta por la nadada en  
el lago - dijo fingiendo un bostezo- buenas noches.  
Hermione: buenas noches Gin.  
Ron: bueno, creo que yo también me iré a dormir, vienes Harry?  
Harry: sí, vamos a dormir, y tú Hermione??  
Hermione: si ya voy yo también, sólo que tengo que arreglar unas cosas.  
Harry: bueno, buenas noches Herms.  
  
Todos se fueron, se esperó unos minutos para asegurarse de que nadie  
llegara y salió como bala (osea rápido) de ahí para encontrarse con Draco  
en el segundo piso. Cuando llegó al fin lo vio parado y él la miró.  
  
Draco: hola - dijo sonriendo  
Hermione: hola - le contestó igual.- lamento llegar tarde.  
Draco: no te preocupes, yo acabo de llegar también. Ven conmigo - la tomó  
de la mano.  
Hermione: a dónde vamos??  
Draco: confía en mi.  
  
Dieron muchas vueltas, a la izquierda y derecha, Hermione no sabía por  
dónde iban porque era de noche y no se veía bien, hasta que llegaron a un  
retrato y Draco pronunció unas palabras que Hermione no entendió y  
entraron.  
Era una sala muy acogedora y limpia donde había una mesa con libros viejos  
y una cama enorme que se veía muy cómoda.  
  
Hermione: de dónde salió este lugar? - preguntó curiosa.  
Draco: este lugar ya existía Hermione, solo que yo lo he descubierto, te  
gusta?  
Hermione: si, me gusta, es tan reconfortante, está muy tibio aquí dentro,  
es tu lugar secreto?  
Draco: así es, vengo aquí cuando quiero alejarme de toda la gente, me ayuda  
mucho a pensar y estar tranquilo.  
Hermione: me parece muy bien, es demasiado callado aquí - dijo dándole una  
mirada a todo. - me gusta.  
Draco: me da gusto que te guste - dijo sonriéndole.  
Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Hermione volvió a hablar.  
Hermione: traigo mi bikini. Draco volteó a verla.  
Draco: ah si? En dónde - preguntó muy seductoramente.  
Hermione: debajo de mi ropa - dijo mirándolo muy seductora - quieres verlo?  
Draco no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza. Draco se quedó parado y  
Hermione estaba enfrente de él. Poco a poco Hermione se quitó la ropa, se  
quitó su blusa y dejó ver la parte de arriba de su bikini dejando a Draco  
embobado mirándola, se quitó sus pantalones para ahora sí mostrar su bikini  
completo. Draco se quedó sin palabras, la miraba de pies a cabeza, Hermione  
le dio un poco de pena pero lo valía, ella quedó feliz por ver cómo él la  
miraba.  
  
Draco: qué puedo decirle a tan hermosa mujer, estoy impresionado.  
Hermione: no digas nada, yo prometí mostrártelo y bueno ya lo ves.  
Draco: sí lo veo, y lo veo muy bien - dijo mirándola más.  
Hermione veía la mirada de deseo de Draco, ella lo amaba, lo amaba de  
verdad y él le había dicho que la amaba también, qué hacer? se preguntaba  
ella. En ese momento se acerca a Malfoy y lo sienta en la silla que había  
por ahí, él no dijo nada, solamente se sentó. De repente Hermione se sienta  
en sus piernas viéndolo de frente. Draco la mira algo extrañado hasta que  
ella empezó a hablar.  
Hermione: tú sabes que yo te amo - le acariciaba el rostro - y no deseo  
otra cosa en este mundo que hacer el amor contigo. Tómame ahora por favor.  
Draco se quedó pasmado, él también la deseaba y la amaba, ella le decía que  
quiere hacer el amor con él.pero.acaso merezco esto? se preguntaba él,  
merezco ser el primero en su vida??  
Draco: estás segura de esto Hermione? Porque en el momento en que empiece  
ya no podré parar, será muy difícil - dijo advirtiendo.  
Hermione: lo deseo con todo mi corazón, hazlo por favor, tú no me deseas??  
- dijo en tono triste.  
Draco: mi amor, por supuesto que te deseo, te amo solo quiero que estés  
segura.  
Hermione: lo estoy. - dijo en un susurro.  
Ella lo empezó a besar tiernamente mientras él acariciaba su cintura  
descubierta por el bikini. Hermione le quitaba el sueter que traía puesto  
Draco, de seguro le daría calor y le estorbaba dejando al descubierto unos  
pectorales perfectamente formados, (el quidditch funciona bien jejeje)  
Draco por su parte le quitaba la parte de arriba del bikini para dejar el  
descubierto sus senos que él exploraba con sus manos.se besaron hasta que  
ya no pudieron, Hermione besó a Draco en el cuello y él la besó a ella.bajó  
a sus pechos para besarlos igual mientras ella gemía ligeramente de placer.  
Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos. Hermione se paró de las piernas de  
Draco y se acostó en la cama mientras él se quitaba los pantalones y dejaba  
ver un bulto entre sus piernas, excitado?? sí y mucho, él no era ningún  
novato en esto, ya había tenido sexo con chicas, pero Hermione no, tenía  
que ser suave y más porque la amaba con locura.  
Se acostó sobre ella para seguir acariciando su perfecto cuerpo semi-  
desnudo, acariciaba sus piernas hermosas y suaves como el terciopelo, ella  
estaba totalmente excitada por los besos y caricias de Draco. Finalmente  
retiró la parte de abajo del bikini de Hermione dejando al descubierto  
todo, Draco la miraba, exploraba todo su cuerpo con las manos y simplemente  
estaba maravillado con todo lo que sus manos tocaban y sus labios besaban,  
Hermione le quitó los calzoncillos a Draco dejando ver el gran cuerpo  
masculino de él (saben a lo que me refiero no? no están tan chiquitos).  
Siguieron con el juego de besos y caricias un buen rato hasta que la  
excitación los venció y se fundieron en un solo ser. Draco llevó a Hermione  
al cielo, la hizo explotar de placer y ella a él.  
Cuando terminaron de hacer el amor (uuy jeje) Draco estaba exhausto, bañado  
en sudor, jadeaba y su corazón latía a mil por hora, Hermione también  
estaba cansada y también sudaba y esperaron a que su respiración regresara  
a la normalidad, cuando eso pasó Draco vió a Hermione.  
  
Draco: te gustó? - preguntó acariciándole la mejilla a ella.  
Hermione: me encantó, te amo.  
Draco: yo también te amo, Hermione.  
Hermione: dime algo, tú ya habías tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien  
más?  
Draco dudó pero le contestó.  
Draco: sí, ya lo había hecho - dijo serio - pero, solamente había sido un  
deseo fugaz que se terminaba en ese mismo instante, a ti te amo, he tenido  
sexo varias veces pero nunca había hecho el amor con alguien.  
Hermione: osea que no habías estado involucrado sentimentalmente?  
Draco: asi es, mi niña - le dijo sonriendo y volvió a besarla. Cuando se  
separaron Hermione dio un pequeño bostezo.  
Draco: tienes sueño verdad? Duerme, ha sido una noche muy..movida - dijo  
cerrándole un ojo Hermione.  
Hermione: no dormirás tú?  
Draco: sí, dentro de un rato.  
Hermione: buenas noches mi amor.  
Draco: buenas noches, preciosa. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y  
Hermione quedó profundamente dormida.  
Cuando Draco vió a Hermione dormida y su cuerpo medio tapado con una sábana  
la acarició suavemente.  
Draco: de todos los cuerpos que he visto y tocado, ninguno ha sido tan  
celestial como el tuyo.Te Amo.  
Al decir esto la abrazó y quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
N/A: aaaahhhhhh *Ahome suspira* es adorable mi Draquito, por eso lo amo  
tanto y estoy segura de que muchas lo aman, verdad?  
Gracias por los nuevos reviews que lindas son todas.estén al pendiente,  
capítulo nuevo muy pronto. Suerte!! 


	9. Sueño Hecho Realidad9

SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD  
Capítulo 9  
  
  
Un pequeño rayo de sol se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación. En la  
cama dormían plácidamente los cuerpos de dos jóvenes amantes en donde la  
luna y las estrellas fueron testigos del gran amor que se demostraron la  
noche anterior. De pronto el joven muchacho de cabellos rubios platinados y  
unos hermosos ojos grises se despertó y contempló al ángel que dormía a su  
lado. Ella era su ángel, la criatura más hermosa de todas, su cabello  
castaño suave y brillante caía ligeramente sobre su rostro, su pecho subía  
y bajaba el compás de su respiración. Lentamente él retiró los mechones de  
cabello que caían sobre el rostro de ella y no pudo resistir más la  
tentación de besarla así que lo hizo. Hermione hizo un ligero movimiento y  
dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro (que pareció más gemido que suspiro) y  
abrió sus ojos marrones.  
  
Draco: buenos días, princesa - dijo muy suavemente.  
Hermione: buenos días, mi amor - le dijo muy tiernamente.  
Draco: has dormido bien?  
Hermione: mejor que nunca. Draco sonríe ampliamente.  
Draco: ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida - dijo en un tono muy  
satisfactorio.  
Hermione: ah si?? - le preguntó divertida y en ese momento ella se levanta  
y se sienta encima de Draco poniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura  
(si saben como no?) y viéndolo de frente. Ella estaba totalmente desnuda y  
cuando hizo ese movimiento la sábana resbaló por su cuerpo y dejó ver su  
torso desnudo. Draco simplemente la observaba - y se puede saber porqué ha  
sido la mejor noche?? - preguntó muy divertida.  
Draco: todavía lo preguntas Hermione? Porqué va a ser? Porque anoche hice  
el amor contigo, nada pudo haber estado mejor y más porque te amo - dijo  
acariciando la cintura de ella con sus dos manos.  
Hermione: a mi también me encantó - dijo muy seductoramente - creo que lo  
podría hacer todos los días. Bajó su rostro y beso a Draco, un beso muy  
excitante en donde sus lenguas chocaban y él tocaba sus senos, como Draco  
estaba acostado en ese momento levantó su torso para poder besar mejor a  
Hermione, de pronto Draco bajó a su cuello pasando su lengua.  
Hermione: Draco  
Draco: mm?? - fue lo único que dijo porque no quería dejar de besarle el  
cuello a Hermione.  
Hermione: qué hora es? Draco dejó de besarla y vio en su reloj de oro la  
hora.  
Draco: son las 8:00 a.m.  
Hermione: Dios!! Es tardísimo tengo que ir a la Sala Común - dijo asustada  
y soltándose de los brazos de Draco.  
Draco: ohh vamos, quédate un ratito más, si? - dijo en forma de súplica.  
Hermione: mi amor, no puedo quedarme, tú también tienes que ir a Slytherin  
- dijo poniéndose su ropa y peinándose.  
Draco: sí, es cierto - se levantó y se empezó a vestir.  
Cuando los dos estaban ya vestidos salieron de ese cuarto escondido y se  
dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes.  
Hermione entró por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y en la Sala Común sólo  
vio a una persona sentada en la sala y para su suerte era Ginny.  
Ginny: Hermione!! Dónde estabas? Me levanté como a las 6:00 a.m. para ir al  
baño y ví tu cama vacía - dijo en tono preocupado - qué pasó?  
Hermione: shhh no hables tan fuerte que alguien puede escuchar, pasé la  
noche con Draco.  
Ginny: nooooooo!! Júramelo Herms.enserio??? - dijo emocionada - y no me  
digas que.lo hicieron????. Hermione no dijo nada, solamente sonrió lo más  
amplio que pudo y asintió con la cabeza y Ginny pegó un gritito ahogado de  
emoción - no lo puedo creer!!!! Y dime cómo es, cómo se siente!!  
Hermione: Ginny es algo indescriptible, simplemente es..maravilloso y él  
fue tan tierno conmigo.  
Ginny: Malfoy tierno?? Eso hay que verlo en verdad ehhh??, no sabes la  
alegría que me da escucharte, no cabe duda que tu sueño se ha hecho  
realidad.  
Hermione: se ha hecho realidad Ginny - dijo demasiado feliz.  
Ginny: pero..has pensado en decírselo a Harry y a mi hermano??  
Hermione: claro que sí, se los voy a decir a su debido tiempo, ellos son  
también mis amigos y no quiero engañarlos, además esto de estar saliendo a  
escondidas no me gusta mucho que digamos.  
Ginny: pues me parece muy bien, tienes suerte de que no hay nadie despierto  
mas que yo, imagínate qué pasaría si Harry estuviera aquí o pero aún.mi  
hermano!! Te asaltaría con tantas preguntas.  
Hermione: sí, ya lo sé.creo que tomaré un baño.  
Ginny: sí esta bien, yo te esperaré para ir a desayunar ok?  
Hermione: ok!!  
  
Mientras tanto, Draco llega a la Sala Común de Slytherin y se encuentra con  
una persona no muy agradable para su gusto y era Pansy Parkinson.  
Pansy: hola Draco mi amor!!! Porqué llegas a estas horas?? Además esa ropa  
la traías ayer - preguntó confundida.  
Draco: eso no te incumbe Pansy - dijo mirándola con desdén - no tengo  
porque darte explicaciones o es que acaso necesito pedirte permiso para  
salir??  
Pansy: no, claro que no - dijo con una sonrisa boba - qué harás hoy??  
Podríamos salir por ahí, qué te parece?  
Draco: hoy no tengo ganas de salir, así que si quieres salir ve tú sola -  
dijo de mala gana.- voy a darme un baño.  
Draco se metió a su cuarto y entró al baño a ducharse. Pensaba en Hermione  
todo ese rato, en sus ojos, su boca, su cuerpo.en toda ella, la amaba  
demasiado y por supuesto estaba feliz porque ella ya era suya, se  
demostraron amor mutuamente y no había nada más valioso que eso. Pero no  
era todo en lo que pensaba, también pensaba en cómo le haría para decirle a  
su padre que sale y está enamorado de una "sangre sucia", de seguro tendrá  
muchos problemas por eso; pero eso no le importaba, no le importaba su  
padre se enojaría o lo desheredaba, él sólo quería estar con su amada  
Hermione.  
Finalmente salió del baño y se vistió para después ir a desayunar. Cuando  
volvió a la Sala Común vio de nuevo a Pansy y por supuesto él no quería  
hablar más con ella, así que trató de pasar silenciosamente para que no lo  
escuchara pero fue en vano, ella lo vio.  
Pansy: listo? Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar Draquito?? Te estaba  
esperando.  
Draco: está bien - dijo resignado. Obviamente él no quería ir con ella,  
pero sólo fue porque de verdad tenía hambre y era inevitable porque Pansy  
también estaba en Slytherin.  
Ginny y Hermione llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de  
Gryffindor a tomar el desayuno cuando de pronto ven a Draco entrando con  
Pansy. Hermione sintió algo que le ardía por dentro, estaba celosa?? Parece  
que sí.todos sabían que Pansy ha estado eternamente enamorada de Malfoy.  
Ginny vio la cara de Hermione.  
Ginny: qué pasa Hermione? Porqué traes esa expresión de enojo?  
Hermione: mira quién viene lamiéndole los pies a Draco.- dijo ligeramente  
roja del enojo.  
Ginny: es Pansy, tú bien sabes que ella siempre ha estado detrás de él, no  
sé porqué te sorprende, además Malfoy ya te dijo que te ama - dijo tratando  
de calmarla.  
Hermione: no desconfío de él Ginny, en la que no confío es en ella.  
Ginny: bueno ya, tranquila, no pasa nada de verdad.  
En ese momento llegan los dormilones de Harry y Ron. Comieron muy  
animadamente y a Hermione se la pasaron los celos y reía con las  
ocurrencias de Ron.  
Todo el día estuvo Hermione con sus amigos pero empezaba a extrañar a  
Draco, sentía que lo necesitaba, necesitaba darle un beso si no moriría así  
que decidió ir a buscarlo.  
Dio vueltas por el castillo buscándolo y se extrañaba porque Draco no  
aparecía por ningún lado, hasta que dio la vuelta en una esquina y vio una  
escena que casi se desmaya cuando la ve: Draco y Pansy besándose.  
Hermione: qué sucede aquí!! - dijo sorprendida y muy molesta. Ellos se  
separaron de inmediato y Draco se asustó demasiado.  
Pansy: qué haces aquí Granger? Qué no ves que mi Draquito y yo estamos  
ocupados? - dijo molesta por la interrupción y pegándose al cuerpo de él.  
Hermione: sí, ya veo, entonces no los molesto más - dijo con voz temblorosa  
y ojos vidriosos - lamento haberlos interrumpido - y se fue.  
Draco corrió para alcanzarla y la tomó del brazo.  
Draco: Hermione.  
Hermione: suéltame!!! - le dijo dándole una bofetada - eres un imbécil, me  
hiciste creer que me amabas, me entregué a ti!!! Y ahora te besas con esa  
golfa!! (golfa=perra, zorra o como lo conozcan) claro.como yo solamente fui  
un juego para ti y ya cumpliste con tu cometido ahora me dejas - dijo esto  
demasiado exaltada.  
Draco: no, no es así!!! Yo te amo Hermione tienes que creerme!! - dijo  
desesperado - ella me besó a la fuerza y fue justo cuando tú llegaste.ella  
no es nada mío, la detesto, me da asco!!!  
Hermione: no te creo nada!! Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos! Se soltó de la  
mano de Draco y corrió. Malfoy trató de alcanzarla pero no pudo.  
Hermione estaba inconsolable, le platicó todo a Ginny y ella trataba de  
darle ánimos pero era inútil. Estuvo días muy deprimida y cada vez que se  
encontraba con Malfoy ella lo evitaba, no quería verlo. Draco por su parte  
trataba de hablar con ella, de explicarle que no era lo que parece, pero  
también era inútil. Un día cuando decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo se  
encontró con Ginny.  
Ginny: qué bueno que te encuentro, necesito hablar contigo un momento - le  
dijo muy seria.  
Draco: qué pasa Weasley?.  
Ginny: Hermione me ha platicado lo que sucedió contigo y Parkinson, ella  
está muy deprimida y ya no soporto verla así.por eso quiero que me  
contestes, besaste a Pansy?  
Draco: no, yo jamás besaría a esa foca - dijo muy serio - Pansy me besó a  
la fuerza y yo quería separarme de ella, pero justo en ese momento Hermione  
apareció y ahora ella cree que sólo la utilicé.  
Ginny: eres sincero con tus sentimientos?? Hermione te ama.eso tú lo sabes.  
Draco: lo sé, yo también la amo con locura, ella es mi vida, haría todo por  
ella.  
Ginny: bien, te voy a creer Malfoy, por eso he venido a darte una pequeña  
ayuda.  
Draco: ah si? Y qué clase de ayuda - preguntó interesado.  
Ginny: esta noche citaré a Hermione al baño de prefectos con la excusa de  
ir a nadar a la pileta que hay ahí...pero. en realidad no iré yo, sino, tú.  
Te verás tú con ella y ahí aprovecharás para decirle la verdad.  
Draco: me parece perfecta tu idea, pero ya le he intentado decir la verdad  
a Hermione y no me cree, qué te hace pensar que yendo al baño de prefectos  
me creerá?  
Ginny: fácil, tengo en mi poder una dosis de la poción de la verdad que  
pienso regalarte, cuando llegue Hermione le demostrarás que le dirás la  
verdad tomando la poción y la verdad no creo que se niegue, nadie puede  
mentir cuando se la toma.  
Draco: excelente! - dijo emocionado- por supuesto que me la tomaré, así le  
probaré que no miento.a qué hora citarás a Hermione en el baño de  
prefectos??  
Ginny: a las 11:30 p.m. para que seas puntual, toma, aquí está la poción -  
dijo dándole el frasco - esa dosis dura aproximadamente 10 minutos, así que  
dile que podrá hacer todas las preguntas que quiera. Ah! Y por cierto.la  
contraseña es "perfume de jazmín".  
Draco: esta bien.y cómo es que sabes la contraseña del baño? - preguntó  
curioso  
Ginny: Hermione me la dijo un día para ir a nadar en la pileta. Bueno creo  
que eso es todo, espero que puedan solucionar sus problemas.  
Draco: sí, muchas gracias Weasley.ella es muy importante para mí.  
Ginny: no lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella, porque quiero que sea feliz.y  
tú eres su felicidad.  
Draco: lo tomaré en cuenta esto que haces por ella y por mi.adios.  
Ginny: adios. Malfoy se alejó - con un poco de suerte tú y ella podrán ser  
felices.  
  
N/A: uuuuyyy cuánta acción verdad??? Jajaja espero que sea de su agrado,  
para críticas, sugerencias o tomatazos por favor manden reviews!! Suerte!! 


	10. Sueño Hecho Realidad10

SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD  
Capítulo 10  
  
  
Draco estaba un poco nervioso porque se encontraría con Hermione en la  
noche.y si no funciona?? pensaba él.y si cuando me vea no quiere hablar y  
se va?? no sabría qué hacer, pero él tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera  
bien porque necesitaba aclararle a ella lo que pasó, no quería perderla ya  
que era la única persona en el mundo que él amaba de verdad y ella lo amaba  
a él.  
Se quedó parado en al pasillo pensando en lo que le diría a Hermione en la  
noche, miraba el frasco que contenía la poción de la verdad y se repetía a  
sí mismo que estaba dispuesto a tomarla para recuperar a su chica.  
Después de darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza decidió irse a la Sala  
Común ya que no quería ver a nadie. Entró y sólo vio a unas cuántas  
personas leyendo en las mesas y él prefirió sentarse en los sillones frente  
a la chimenea, ese día si hacía demasiado frío.  
Se acercan sus dos amigotes Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
Crabbe: hola Draco, te estábamos buscando - dice con su voz grave y pesada.  
Draco: a mi? Y para qué? - preguntó sin darle importancia.  
Goyle: escuchamos a Pansy decir que ustedes se besaron, es cierto?. Draco  
salió de sus pensamientos y miró a sus dos "amigos".  
Draco: qué Pansy dijo qué?? Acaso esa zorra a estado diciendo eso?? - dijo  
un poco escandalizado. Los dos "gorilas" asintieron con la cabeza- no puede  
ser!! Tengo que callarla sino el chisme correrá por todo el Colegio. Al  
decir esto se paró y se dispuso a buscar a Pansy para cerrarle la boca.  
Salió de la Sala Común y le preguntaba a los Slytherins si acaso la habían  
visto pero nadie sabía dónde estaba, hasta que Sofía Sams sabía dónde se  
encontraba Pansy y le dijo que estaba en la biblioteca, así que Draco a  
paso largo se dirigió hasta ahí.  
Efectivamente Pansy estaba ahí con un grupo de chicas (seguramente amigas  
suyas) y hablaban en voz muy baja para no molestar a Madam Pince. Draco se  
acercó y le pidió a las chicas que lo dejaran solo con ella y así lo  
hicieron. Draco y Pansy se fueron a un pasillo lejano para que nadie  
pudiera verlos ni escuchar.  
Pansy: ya estamos solos Draco mi amor.qué pasa? - dijo poniendo sus brazos  
alrededor del cuello de él. Draco quitó sus brazos de su cuello.  
Draco: tengo que hablar contigo Pansy - dijo bastante serio y ella pensó  
que se le iba a declarar (pobre ilusa).  
Pansy: soy toda oídos - dijo muy esperanzada.  
Draco: quiero saber porqué has dicho que nos hemos besado, porque déjame  
recordarte que tú fuiste la que me besó - dijo muy serio y mirándola a los  
ojos con enfado.  
Pansy: pues porque si nos besamos Draquito mi amor.- dijo nomás.  
Draco: quiero que desmientas todo eso, yo jamás te besaría a ti Pansy,  
jamás lo haría y jamás me fijaría en una mujer como tú, así que si no lo  
haces tú, lo haré yo - dijo en un tono muy amenazador. Pansy lo miró con  
recelo.  
Pansy: es por Granger no es así?? Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta cómo  
la miras? Ella te gusta y no lo puedes negar - dijo con muchos celos. Draco  
la mira con un aire demasiado arrogante y déspota.  
Draco: eso es algo que a ti no te interesa Parkinson, hago mi vida como se  
me antoja y si me entero de que sigues diciendo mentiras vas a conocer  
mejor quién soy yo.  
Pansy: has pensado en lo que diría tu padre si se entera que sales con una  
sangre sucia?? Ya me imagino el escándalo que se haría porque mancharías tu  
apellido - dijo esparciendo todo su veneno.  
Draco: ese es mi problema, así que tú no tienes porqué meterte en mis  
asuntos, así que pobre de ti si sigues inventado cosas o hablas con alguien  
sobre Hermione, has entendido?? La verdad no te conviene ser mi enemiga  
Pansy, así que mejor retírate por las buenas porque por las malas te irá  
muy mal.  
Pansy: yo te hubiera hecho muy feliz Draco, hubiera hecho lo que fuera por  
ti - dice en un tono triste y enojada.  
Draco: lo siento, pero mi corazón le pertenece a otra y espero que no te  
metas, mantente alejada y desmiente todo lo que has dicho.  
Pansy: está bien.haré lo que tú quieras Draco - dijo muy triste y casi  
llorando. Draco solamente miró a Pansy, no le dijo nada, ella se fue  
corriendo llorando y aunque él se sentía un poco culpable era mejor que las  
cosas no fueran más lejos, Pansy era una chica ambiciosa y muy mala a veces  
y él sabía que lo amaba, pero a el no le agradaba para nada.  
Draco decidió irse de nuevo a su Sala Común y pasar la tarde ahí, aunque  
deseaba ver a Hermione tendría que aguantarse un momento hasta verla en la  
noche.  
  
Por otro lado Ginny y Hermione se encontraban en la Sala Común de  
Gryffindor platicando animadamente. Aunque Hermione todavía estaba dolida  
por lo de Draco decidió sonreír y distraerse un poco y Ginny era perfecta  
para eso. Hasta que Ginny decidió decirle lo que había hablado con Draco.  
Ginny: Hermione, qué te parece si hoy vamos a la pileta del baño de los  
prefectos y así nos distraemos un poco? - dijo cruzando los dedos para que  
ella accediera.  
Hermione: sabes, no parece mala idea, desde hace días he querido ir, pero  
no había tenido oportunidad, a qué hora quieres que vayamos?  
Ginny: qué te parece estar ahí a las 11:30 p.m.  
Hermione: perfecto, ahí estaré.  
Justo en ese momento entran Harry y Ron para unirse a la plática de las  
chicas, todo había estado a la perfección, Ron y Harry eran los mejores  
amigos para Hermione, siempre podría acudir a ellos cuando se sintiera  
triste, pero por ahora no les podía decir el motivo de su tristeza pero  
como siempre estaban tan alegres hacían que en su rostro apareciera una  
enorme sonrisa. Los cuatro fueron a cenar al Gran Comedor, Hermione vió que  
Draco estaba ahí sentado platicando con Crabbe, Goyle y Flint, a veces él  
volteaba a verla pero Hermione bajaba la mirada cuando lo hacía, no quería  
verlo porque sentía unas ganas enormes de ir a abrazarlo y perdonarlo por  
lo que hizo.  
Después los cuatro se levantaron y se fueron a su Sala Común, se acercaba  
la hora en la que Ginny citó a Hermione en los baños de los prefectos, eran  
las 11:15 p.m. y Hermione preparó todo para irse, su traje de baño (el  
bikini azul cielo) una toalla y ropa para cuando saliera. Bajó y vió a  
Ginny también con sus cosas. Las dos salieron por el retrato pero Ginny se  
paró en seco.  
Ginny: ahhh!! - dijo dándose una palmada en la frente - olvidé traerme la  
ropa para cuando salgamos de la pileta, tu sigue al baño Hermione yo te  
alcanzaré allá.  
Hermione: está bien Ginny, pero no te tardes.  
Ginny: no! - y se fue corriendo.  
Hermione siguió a los baños de los prefectos y cuando se paró enfrente del  
retrato dijo la contraseña: "Perfume de Jazmín" permitiéndole entrar.  
El cuarto de baño era muy grande, con una gran pileta en el centro, no era  
muy profunda, estaba con una luz tenue debido a las velas que desprendían  
un olor muy dulce y suave, había muchos cuadros de sirenas y animales  
marinos en las paredes. Hermione no se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba  
ahí por lo tenue de la luz, así que se quitó sus pantalones y la blusa  
quedándose con su bikini azul, justo cuando iba a saltar escuchó a alguien  
hablar.  
Draco: me encanta cuando traes tu bikini azul, te ves preciosa - dijo muy  
sereno.  
Hermione: Draco?? - dijo confundida. El no dijo nada, solo salió de entre  
la oscuridad- me has pegado un susto.un momento.qué haces aquí?  
Draco: una pequeña trampa entre tu amiguita Weasly y yo.  
Hermione: qué??!! No puede ser.Ginny y tú?? Con qué propósito si sabes que  
no quiero verte más - dijo en tono molesto.  
Draco: a Weasley se le ocurrió una idea para vernos juntos a ti y a mí de  
nuevo..ves esto? - sacó de su bolsillo el frasco de la poción.  
Hermione: sí, lo veo, qué es?  
Draco: una pequeña dosis de la poción de la verdad - Hermione no dijo nada,  
solo se vió un poco más nerviosa - y estoy decidido a tomarla para que  
puedas hacerme preguntas y veas que no te mentí ese día.  
Hermione: dispuesto a tomarla??, estás seguro de lo que dices? - preguntó  
no muy convencida.  
Draco: por supuesto, es para probarte que no te he mentido.la dosis dura  
aproximadamente 10 minutos, así que te recomiendo que los aproveches -  
destapó el frasco y se lo bebió todo - así que mi amor, puedes empezar de  
una vez.  
Hermione estaba totalmente nerviosa, él se lo bebió todo, no sabía qué  
preguntar.hasta que por fin habló.  
Hermione: dime, te besaste aquél día con Pansy Parkinson?? - preguntó  
temiendo la respuesta.  
Draco: no, no la besé, ella me besó a mi, ese día ella me dijo lo que  
sentía por mi, cosa que no era nada nuevo, se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio el  
beso que fue justo cuando tú llegaste y pensaste que nos estábamos  
besando.lo sentí demasiado, la recriminé mucho por eso - dijo demasiado  
tranquilo.  
Hermione: ella te gusta?  
Draco: no, nunca me ha gustado, ni me gustará jamás.  
Hermione: siento mucho no haberte creído - dijo triste.  
Draco: yo siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver ese beso, por suerte no  
vomité porque me dio asco.  
Hermione ya no sabía qué preguntar, ya sabía lo que quería saber, pero  
todavía le sobraban como 7 minutos así que aprovechó para preguntar otras  
cosas.  
Hermione: desde cuándo te gusto?  
Draco: desde cuarto grado, cuando te ví en el baile de Navidad con Krum, te  
veías tan hermosa. Desde ese día mi forma de verte cambió.  
Hermione: porqué nunca te acercaste a mi?  
Draco: porque nunca estabas sola, siempre estabas con Potter y Weasley.  
Hermione: cuántas veces has tenido relaciones sexuales?  
Draco: unas 5 veces.  
Hermione: con quiénes?  
Draco: con Samantha Rogers de Slytnerin, con Karla John de Ravenclaw, Susan  
Lee de Ravenclaw, Angélica Smith de Slytherin y Sofía Cage de Ravenclaw.  
Hermione: vaya.son chicas muy guapas todas.  
Draco: sí, pero no tanto como tú.  
Hermione: desde antes que nos acostamos tú y yo, cuándo fue la última vez  
que tuviste relaciones?  
Draco: hace unos 2 meses atrás con Karla John.  
Hermione: volverías a tenerlo con alguien que no fuera yo?  
Draco: no, solamente contigo.  
Hermione: porqué?  
Draco: porque te amo.  
Hermione: qué es lo que te gusta de mí?  
La dosis de la poción de la verdad había terminado, pero Draco hizo como si  
todavía estuviera bajo los efectos de la misma.  
Draco: todo, me gusta tu forma de ser, me gusta tu cuerpo.absolutamente  
todo.  
Hermione: qué parte de mi cuerpo te gusta más?  
Draco le da una mirada al cuerpo de Hermione (recuerden que estaba en  
bikini).  
Draco: todo me gusta, tus piernas, tus senos, tus ojos..pero me gusta  
demasiado cómo besas.  
Hermione: qué te gustaría hacer ahora? Draco la mira muy seductoramente, se  
acerca a ella y la toma suavemente por la cintura y acerca sus labios a los  
oídos de ella y le dice:  
Draco: me gustaría hacerte el amor. Hermione sintió ese escalofrío por todo  
su cuerpo y lo besó muy tiernamente. Draco solamente acariciaba su cuerpo,  
pero Hermione le fue quitando la ropa a él, primero su camisa, después sus  
pantalones dejándolo en ropa interior. Cuando se separaron se miraron  
tiernamente a los ojos y a Hermione le pasó una idea.aventó a Draco a la  
pileta y después ella entró.  
Draco: con que quieres jugar, no es así? - dijo acorralándola en la orilla  
de la pileta poniendo sus dos brazos en la pared y ella en medio.  
Hermione: me encanta jugar contigo - dijo con una mirada pícara y poniendo  
sus manos sobre los pectorales de Draco.  
Draco: qué te parece si jugamos a algo más interesante? La volvió a besar,  
la tomó por la cintura acariciándola y quitándole su bikini. Hermione le  
quitó sus boxers quedando los dos completamente desnudos y jugaban a  
besarse y acariciarse.  
Hermione salió de la pileta y se acostó en la orilla, Draco la imitó  
poniéndose encima de ella para besarla y seguir acariciando su escultural  
cuerpo. Hicieron el amor tan dulcemente, entregándose lo más que pudieron,  
los gemidos se escuchaban en todo el baño llegado a la gran excitación por  
parte de los dos, hasta que sus cuerpos descansaron totalmente exhaustos.  
Draco da la vuelta para poder ver a Hermione.  
Draco: te extrañé demasiado Hermione - dijo acariciando su cintura.  
Hermione: lamento tanto haberte gritado y mucho menos no creerte.estoy muy  
arrepentida, mira hasta que punto llegaste, tuviste que tomar poción de la  
verdad para creerte.  
Draco: no te preocupes ya por eso, ahora estamos juntos, tendré que  
agradecerle a Ginny por lo que hizo.  
Hermione: ella.me las va a pagar - dijo en tono divertido - se lo  
agradeceré yo también.  
Draco: Hermione.te casarías conmigo?. Hermione se sorprendió mucho al  
escuchar esto.  
Hermione: por supuesto que me casaría contigo.pero.tu familia.  
Draco: mi familia no me importa, solo quiero estar contigo.quiero que seas  
la mujer de mi vida.yo te amo.  
Hermione: entonces nos casaremos.yo también te amo. Tendré que decirles a  
Ron y a Harry lo nuestro.  
Draco: está bien.si quieres yo voy contigo cuando lo hagas.  
Hermione: está bien - dijo sonriendo. Y se volvieron a besar larga y  
profundamente y tal vez hicieron el amor otra vez.  
  
N/A: vaya, mi parejita de tórtolos andan algo cachondos, pero bueno así me  
gusta a mi jejeje no vayan a pensar que soy una pervertida jajaja para  
nada, pero se me hace muy lindo verlos así tan enamoradoss *aaahhhh  
(suspiro) el amor* ejem.me estoy saliendo del tema.y pues bueno la historia  
va para rato, ya tengo terminado el capítulo 16 ó 17?? No me acuerdo.:P  
pero poco a poco iré actualizando para que emocionen jeje bueno, no sé si  
se emocionan pero yo sí ..así son de loca, bueno, les deseo mucha suerte y  
pásenla de lujo!!! 


	11. Sueño Hecho Realidad11

SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD  
Capítulo 11  
  
  
A Hermione y a Draco les volvió a amanecer fuera de su Sala Común.Era  
temprano por la mañana (bueno relativamente temprano) eran aproximadamente  
las 10:00 a.m. y nuestros jóvenes amantes se habían despertado y vestido  
para poder ir a hablar con Harry y Ron, entre más temprano fuera sería  
mucho mejor, así que se dispusieron a ir a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.  
Al llegar al retrato Hermione le pidió a Draco que la esperara ya que iba a  
revisar que no hubiera nadie a menos que sean Ron o Harry o los dos.  
Hermione entra y ve para su suerte a Ron, Harry y Ginny.  
Ron: Hermione!! Tan temprano te has levantado?? De dónde vienes?  
Hermione: bueno antes que nada, buenos días.es bueno que estén ustedes aquí  
y no haya nadie más porque necesito hablar muy seriamente - dijo muy  
nerviosa.  
Harry: bueno, sobre qué se trata? - preguntó interesado y preocupado.  
Hermione: este. antes quiero que me prometan que no se enojarán o al menos  
me van a dejar explicarlo todo y ya después opinan ok?  
Harry y Ron no dijeron nada, solo asintieron. Ginny por su parte ya sabía o  
se daba a la idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.  
Hermione: bien.hace unas semanas.he estado saliendo con un chico del cual  
yo estoy muy enamorada y por supuesto él de mí y somos novios.  
Ron: novios?? - preguntó muy sorprendido - porqué no nos habías dicho nada?  
Hermione somos tus amigos - dijo en tono indignado.  
Hermione: Ron por favor déjame terminar, no me lo hagas más complicado, y  
por alguna razón no les he dicho.  
Harry: entonces dinos quién es.no creo que sea tan grave - dijo tratando de  
calmar a Ron, aunque también estaba algo sorprendido y triste de que su  
amiga no les haya dicho nada.  
Hermione: lo he traído para que él también hable con ustedes - dijo  
muchísimo más nerviosa que antes.  
Harry: y dónde está?  
Hermione: afuera.  
Ron: pues hazlo pasar Hermione!! - dijo algo desesperado - queremos saber  
quién es.  
Hermione quiso arrepentirse pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya había abierto  
la boca y bueno no quería dejar a sus amigos con la duda.fue por Draco y  
entraron los dos a la Sala Común. Al verlo Harry y Ron se quedaron pasmados  
y con los ojos muy abiertos como platos O_O  
Ron: qué broma es esta Hemrione?? - dijo muy rojo - acaso estás enamorada  
de.él?? Hermione en qué estás pensando!!!! - dijo ahora si muy enojado.  
Hermione: ya cálmate Ron..quedamos en que me dejarían explicarlo todo antes  
de que opinaran - dijo comenzando a enojarse.  
Harry: pues explícalo de una vez - dijo muy serio cosa que era algo extraño  
él.  
Draco: yo lo explicaré - cuando dijo eso Harry y Ron lo miraron enojados -  
todo ha pasado demasiado rápido.desde hace mucho tiempo he estado  
interesado en ella, nunca pude acercarme porque siempre estaba con  
ustedes.sin embargo la compré en la subasta para que ella fuera conmigo al  
baile y poder demostrarle lo que sentía por ella. Fue ahí donde me di  
cuenta que ella también me quería y decidimos entablar una relación que  
hasta el momento va muy bien.no se preocupen que mi intención no es ser  
amigo de ustedes...pero yo sé que son muy importantes para Hermione y ella  
necesita de su consentimiento para que pueda estar conmigo y llevar esta  
situación en paz y sin problemas - dijo muy serio y sin bacilar ni un  
momento.  
Hermione: ahora entienden porqué no les dije nada? No lo hubieran entendido  
al principio, decidimos dar tiempo para decirles a ustedes.no pensaba  
ocultarles esto todo el tiempo, tarde o temprano lo iban a saber y mejor se  
los digo yo a que se enteren por otro lado - dijo muy calmada - por favor,  
ustedes son muy importantes para mí por eso les pide que no se enojen y lo  
acepten, nos amamos.  
Ron: tú la amas?? - dijo mirando a Draco  
Draco: sí, pienso casarme con ella.  
Harry: casarse?? - preguntó asombrado - no crees que lo precipitas mucho?  
Qué pasará con tu padre cuando se entere? Podría hacerle daño a Hermione  
para que desaparezca de tu vida y no manches tu apellido.  
Draco: mi padre no me interesa Potter, solamente me interesa ella - dijo  
abrazando a Hermione por la cintura y atrayéndola a sí mismo - él no tiene  
porqué enterarse de lo nuestro, puedo casarme con ella en secreto y no  
volver a mi casa nunca.  
Ron: que cambio tan repentino has tenido - dijo no muy convencido - ahora  
vas a dejar tu gran vida de príncipe y sacrificarlo todo por Hermione? Por  
una chica a la cual has insultado siempre?  
Draco: ya te dije que la amo Weasley, no sé qué más pruebas necesitan para  
demostrarles que la amo - dijo algo irritado.  
Harry: más te vale que estés diciendo la verdad.si nos enteramos de que le  
haces algo a Hermione te las verás con nosotros, es una advertencia - dijo  
apuntándolo con el dedo.  
Hermione: eso qué quiere decir? - preguntó.  
Ron: qué tienes todo nuestro apoyo y aceptaremos tu relación con él -  
apuntó a Draco con los ojos - pero sobre aviso no hay engaño, de acuerdo?  
Hermione corrió y abrazó a sus amigos.  
Hermione: gracias!!! Muchas gracias!! Sabía que me entenderían, sabía que  
me iban a apoyar.los quiero tanto- dijo casi llorando de la emoción.  
Ron: es lo menos que podemos hacer.eres muy valiosa para nosotros - dijo  
devolviéndole el abrazo.  
Ginny: muchas felicidades Hermione..me da mucho gusto que estés tan feliz -  
dijo acercándose y abrazando a su amiga.  
Hermione: gracias Ginny.por cierto, quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por  
mi y Draco ayer..gracias a eso pudimos reconciliarnos - abrazó a su amiga.  
Ginny: lo hice por ti Herms..ya no soportaba verte tan triste siempre.  
Harry: acaso tú sabías de la relación de Hermione y Malfoy?? - preguntó  
asombrado.  
Ginny: sí.ella necesitaba un apoyo y yo se lo pude brindar mientras ella  
pensaba el modo de decírselo a ustedes, espero que no se enojen conmigo.  
Ron: por esta vez te lo voy a pasar hermanita ., pero no vuelvas a  
ocultarnos algo así y también va para ti Hermione, creo que Harry y yo  
tenemos derecho de saber qué pasa con ustedes.imagínense si les pasa algo y  
nosotros no sabemos - dijo todavía un poco alterado por la situación.  
Hermione: ya Ron por favor.lo siento mucho de verdad, ya no te enojes - se  
acercó a Ron y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Ron se ruborizó un  
poco.  
Ron: e-esteeee esta bien.  
Draco: bien, creo que tengo que retirarme, voy a mi Sala Común - dijo  
mirando a Hermione. Ella decidió acompañarlo a afuera.  
Hermione: gracias a Merlín que todo salió bien, no podría soportar que  
ellos dejaran de hablarme o se sintieran totalmente traicionados por  
mí.gracias por ayudarme.  
Draco: no tienes nada qué agradecer, eres lo más importante para mi y si es  
indispensable que ellos tengan tu apoyo, obviamente contabas conmigo - dijo  
mirándola fijamente y acercándola para plantarle un beso muy tierno en los  
labios - me voy, nos vemos más tarde.  
Hermione: sí, hasta pronto.  
  
Draco se encaminó a su Sala Común para poder bañarse y cambiarse de ropa.  
Estaba de buen humor.nada podía opacar su momento de felicidad, estaba  
feliz de poder contar con el apoyo de alguien, de su chica, de la mujer que  
más amaba, de la única persona que lo hacía sentir feliz y que por supuesto  
ella también lo amaba.  
Cuando entro a la Sala no vió a nadie, se dirigió a su cuarto para poder  
bañarse y vestirse. Cuando salió se sorprendió mucho al ver a una chica  
sentada en su cama que le daba la espalda pero él pudo reconocerla muy  
bien.  
Draco: Pansy?? - preguntó extrañado - qué haces aquí en mi cuarto? Sabes  
que está prohibido.  
Pansy: y tú sabes que está prohibido salir a altas horas de la noche para  
encontrarte con tu amada.supongo que te la has pasado muy bien con  
ella.espero que lo estés aprovechando mucho Draquito, porque creo que no  
durará mucho tu romance con Granger - dijo con un brillo especial en sus  
ojos y una sonrisita maliciosa que a Draco sorprendió mucho ya que nunca la  
había visto así.  
Draco: a qué te refieres con eso?  
Pansy: ya lo verás.pero toma en cuenta mi consejo, aprovecha tu tiempo con  
Granger - no dijo nada más, se paró y salió del cuarto de Draco.  
A Draco le sorprendió mucho su actitud, pero en realidad no lo tomó muy  
enserio lo que dijo Pansy."tal vez quiere asustarnos" pensó él, "pero no lo  
conseguirá"..  
  
Los días transcurrían muy normales en Hogwarts. Las clases ya habían  
comenzado y la rutina también. Nadie sabia del romance entre Draco y  
Hermione, solamente Ron, Harry, Ginny y Pansy.pero Draco solamente sabía  
que Pansy estaba enterada.  
Hermione y Draco encontraban siempre el momento propicio para poder  
saludarse y besarse sin ser vistos.un salón vacío, un pasillo solitario, el  
cuarto secreto de Draco (que ahí se iban a hacer otras cositas por las  
noches) y bueno, hasta la lechucería era un buen lugar para verse.  
Una tarde (un sábado en la tarde para ser precisos) nuestra querida pareja  
salió a dar una vuelta por el castillo.en realidad la que daba la vuelta  
era Hermione, daba su ronda de prefecta vigilando los pasillos y bueno  
Draco la acompañaba y si alguien los veía juntos disimulaban que estaban  
discutiendo.  
Draco: y dime, cómo te fue ayer en la clase de Aritmancia?  
Hermione: me fue muy bien, tú sabes que es mi materia favorita, podría  
llevarla todos los días y a todas horas.  
Draco: sí, lo sé.pero sabes cuál es mi materia favorita? y no es  
precisamente una materia de esta escuela - dijo tomando a Hermione por la  
cintura y atrayéndola para decirle con mirada y un tono de voz muy  
seductores.Hermione puso sus manos en el poderoso pecho de Draco.  
Hermione: mmm no, no sé cuál es esa materia  
Draco: es anatomía.y me gusta tomarla contigo.  
Hermione: ay Draco - dijo tomando un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas.  
Draco: pero si es la verdad.y sabes? Creo que te voy a besar.  
Se besaron dulcemente y se acariciaron un poco.todo estaba perfecto hasta  
que escucharon una voz grave y enojada detrás de ellos.  
PERO QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!  
N/A: pero quién habrá sido ¿???? Quién los pilló ahora sí?? Los he dejado  
con la duda verdad?? Muaaajajajajaaja *Ahome ríe malévolamente* ejem.no se  
preocupen pronto sabrán quién pilló al par de tórtolos, pero vayan haciendo  
sus apuestas..pronto actualizaré así que no desesperéis jejeje, see yaaaa. 


	12. Sueño Hecho Realidad12

SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD  
Capítulo 12  
  
  
Hermione y Draco al escuchar la grave voz se asustaron mucho, se pararon en  
seco y voltearon para ver quién había interrumpido su beso y porqué se  
mostró tan alterado. Al ver la persona que era Draco se puso serio, se  
notaba nervioso pero trató de controlarse y se puso delante de Hermione que  
ésta por su parte sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir ya que se llevó  
las manos al pecho y las apretó fuertemente.  
Draco: padre.- dijo con voz ahogada y sumamente nerviosa.  
Lucius: se puede saber qué es lo que estas haciendo!?!? - dijo entre  
dientes enojadísimo, hasta las venas de la sien se le notaban del enojo que  
traía y tenía el rostro ligeramente rojo del coraje. Draco no pronunció ni  
una sola palabra, sólo miraba a su padre rojo de furia, pero él trataba de  
conservar la calma y enfrentar a su padre de una vez, pero eso no era todo,  
detrás de Lucius Malfoy se encontraba una chica que Draco conocía muy bien  
y era Pansy Parkinson que sonreía de una forma tan maliciosa y  
satisfactoria que a Draco le hirvió la sangre.  
Draco: qué haces tú aquí? - señaló a Pansy. Lucius habló.  
Lucius: la señorita Parkinson a tenido la amabilidad de tenerme al tanto de  
lo que ha sucedido contigo Draco.de tus huidas en las noches con esta.-  
mira a Hermione con un gesto de asco, la iba a llamar "sangre sucia" pero  
no lo hizo - señorita, y tu pequeño romance con ella, yo te recuerdo, eres  
la señorita Granger no es así? - preguntó fulminándola con la mirada.  
Hermione: sí señor, soy Hermione Granger - respondió sonrojada y nerviosa.  
Lucius: bien.aquí termina la historia de amor jovencitos, tú - dijo  
señalando a Draco como si lo acusara de algo grave - vendrás conmigo a la  
casa sin negarte, así que ve por tus cosas y nos largamos de este lugar.  
Draco: no iré a ningún lado! No iré contigo a casa padre - Lucius lo mira  
abriendo los ojos ya que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba - creo que por  
primera vez en la vida no te haré caso. Lucius se acerca peligrosamente a  
Draco y lo toma de la túnica.  
Lucius: vendrás conmigo a casa quieras o no, ahora.VE POR TUS COSAS Y NOS  
VAMOS DE AQUÍ!!! - dijo ahora si gritando demasiado fuerte y muy alterado.  
Hermione: Draco, hazle caso a tu papá.no te preocupes por mí - le dice  
susurrando y tratando de calmar a Draco que ahora se mostraba nervioso y  
muy enojado.  
Draco: está bien, nos iremos - dice resignado.  
Lucius: te esperaré en la puerta principal del castillo. Sin decir nada más  
se fue.  
Quedaron Hermione, Draco y Pansy.  
Pansy: te dije que tu romance con ella terminaría pronto Draquito.eso te  
pasa por haberme despreciado - dijo esparciendo su veneno.  
Draco: cállate imbécil!! - le contestó de una forma muy grosera y alterada  
- todo esto es tu maldita culpa, pero no creas que te haré caso, jamás me  
acercaría a una mujer como tu - la mira de arriba abajo con expresión de  
asco - te dije que te anduvieras con mucho cuidado Parkinson porque no te  
convendría tenerme de enemigo, pero veo que no me hiciste caso, ahora vas a  
conocer quién es Draco Malfoy porque voy a volver..voy a volver por ella -  
dijo señalando a Hermione - y tú recibirás mi desprecio por siempre. Pansy  
se quedó callada y asustada por la mirada que Malfoy le dirigía y la forma  
en la que la amenazaba. Draco tomó a Hermione de la mano y se la llevó  
lejos del alcance de Pansy porque ella aprovecharía para lastimarla.  
Llegaron a un pasillo medio oscuro y solitario.  
Draco: Hermione..no quiero irme, pero te prometo que volveré por ti, lo  
prometo - dijo tomándola de las mejillas - ahora tú necesitas prometerme  
que me vas a esperar mientras vengo por ti, prométeme que me esperarás-   
Hermione dejó escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos.  
Hermione: lo prometo, te esperaría toda mi vida, te amo Draco - dijo casi  
sollozando.  
Draco: no llores, yo te amo más que a mi vida y nadie nos podrá separar,  
ahora me toca enfrentarme a mi padre y tratará de alejarme de ti, pero  
nunca lo va a conseguir - la abrazó muy fuerte, como si quisiera llevársela  
pegada con él.  
Hermione: tengo miedo que te haga algo, es capaz de hacerlo.  
Draco: no lo hará.eso te lo aseguro - la miró muy dulcemente y le dio una  
sonrisa triste, levantó su cara llorosa, le secó las lágrimas y la beso muy  
tiernamente. Al separarse Draco habló.  
Draco: te veré pronto Hermione.tengo que irme, pero vives aquí - tomó sus  
manos y las llevó a su pecho - y aquí te quedarás siempre.  
Hermione: te extrañaré, y anda, vete ya.no quiero que tengas más problemas  
con tu padre de los que ya tienes. Se dieron otro pequeño beso y Draco se  
fue dejando a Hermione que regresó a su Sala Común y le contó lo que había  
sucedido a Harry, Ron y Ginny.  
Draco fue a su Sala Común y subió a su habitación, sacó su baúl y empezó a  
guardar sus cosas diciendo cosas a regañadientes. Alguien llamó a la puerta  
y Draco fue a abrir y para su mala suerte era otra vez Pansy Parkinson.  
Draco: qué quieres ahora? - dijo enojado.  
Pansy: vine a despedirme de ti - contestó haciendo una voz tierna, como si  
no rompiera ni un plato. Draco se enojó más.  
Draco: pues yo no quiero despedirme de ti así que lárgate que no quiero ver  
tu horrible rostro - dijo dándole la espalda y siguió acomodando su ropa.  
Pansy se acerca a Draco, con una mano lo voltea y se abalanza sobre él  
dándole un apasionado beso en los labios. Pansy lo apretaba tanto que casi  
se le va el oxígeno a Draco, pero éste trataba de quitarse de encima a la  
chica ya que había dejado caer todo su peso sobre él, cuando por fin lo  
hizo tomó demasiado aire.  
Draco: qué demonios estás haciendo Parkinson?!?! Quítate de encima!!  
Pansy: Draco, yo te amo.déjame demostrártelo, quiero que me tomes, hazme el  
amor ahora mismo - dijo entre gemidos y desesperación por querer que Draco  
la tocara.  
Draco: estás loca acaso?? Jamás te tomaría.la única mujer que existe en mi  
vida es Hermione y es a la única a la que le he entregado mi amor.quítate!!  
- se despegó de la chica y cogió su baúl - me voy, hasta nunca Pansy.  
Draco por fin se fue, dejando a Pansy llorando. Llegó a la puerta del  
castillo y efectivamente se encontró con su padre que hablaba con el  
Profesor Dumbledore explicándole porqué se llevaría a Draco.inventó que  
Narcisa (la madre de Draco) estaba enferma y quería ver a su hijo y como  
estaba incapacitada no podía ella ir a verlo a Hogwarts. Claro que  
Dumbledore no se tragó esa mentira, pero aún así le dio permiso a Draco de  
salir del Colegio.  
Durante todo el camino a la Mansión Malfoy no hubo palabra, Lucius estaba  
callado, ni siquiera miraba a su hijo y Draco estaba ya imaginándose el  
sermón que le daría su padre al llegar a casa. Solamente una cosa le  
alegraba al ir a su casa: ver a su madre.  
Por fin llegaron a la mansión y Lucius ordenó a Draco que fuera a su  
habitación y bajara inmediatamente a la Sala de la casa para tener una  
conversación y su madre tenía que estar presente.  
Draco bajó y junto con su padre, esperaron a Narcisa.  
Narcisa: Draco, hijo!! - corrió a abrazar a Draco, él también la abrazó -  
qué sucede, porqué estás aquí, te sientes mal? y que es eso tan importante  
que tienes que decirme Lucius?  
Lucius: no, él no se siente mal, al contrario...se siente TAN bien que se  
ha tomado la libertad de entablar una relación amorosa con una "sangre  
sucia" - acentuó "sangre sucia" poniendo un gesto de asco.  
Narcisa: cómo? - preguntó mirando a Draco - es cierto eso Draco?  
Draco: sí, es verdad y la amo con todo mi corazón - contestó sin perder la  
cordura.  
Lucius: has perdido el juicio?!?!? Cómo te atreves a entablar una relación  
con una gentuza como lo es esa niña!! Definitivamente ella te hechizó, te  
hizo algo no es así?? - gritó con ojos totalmente desorbitados.  
Draco: te pido padre que no vuelvas a insultarla! Ella no me ha hechizado,  
YO me enamoré de ella.yo fui el que se enamoró de ella por MI cuenta!!  
Porque sabes, ella me enseñó lo que tú nunca me enseñaste!! - apuntó a su  
padre con el dedo - ella me enseñó a AMAR.es la única persona a excepción  
de mi madre.que me ha amado en toda mi vida.no me importa lo que digas de  
mi, si manché mi apellido, si quieres puedes quitármelo y desconocerme como  
tu hijo si quieres!! Pero yo la amo y ella me ama.no hay nada más valioso  
para mí que eso.  
Lucius se quedó boquiabierto y Narcisa sólo miraba a su hijo y la reacción  
de su esposo.  
Lucius: estás loco si crees que voy a desconocerte como mi hijo.eso es lo  
que quisieras para largarte con ella...pero no lo vas a conseguir, te  
quedarás aquí encerrado y por ninguna razón podrás salir hasta que te  
olvides de tus estupideces del amor!!  
Lucius se fue dejando solos a Narcisa y Draco.  
Narcisa: hijo, de quién estás enamorado? - preguntó acercándose a Draco  
abrazándolo un poco.  
Draco: de Hermione Granger, en una ocasión la viste en los mundiales de  
Quiddicht hace 3 años.la chica delgada de cabello castaño.  
Narcisa: ah, esa linda muchachita?. Draco asintió - hijo, yo no tengo  
prejuicios como lo tiene tu padre, pero debes entender que tu padre quiere  
lo mejor para ti.Draco soltó una risa sarcástica.  
Draco: él no quiere lo mejor para mi madre.jamás le he importado, porqué  
ahora sí le importa con quién ande yo? No podrá detenerme, yo tengo que  
regresar con ella.ella es mi vida mamá, tienes que ayudarme - miró a su  
madre con ojos suplicantes.  
Narcisa: tienes mi apoyo para lo que sea hijo, yo lo que quiero es que seas  
feliz - dijo abrazándolo fuerte.  
Draco: gracias mamá - le contestó el abrazo - podrías prestarme tu lechuza  
para escribirle a Hermione?  
Narcisa: claro que sí.  
Draco: gracias.  
Draco subió a su habitación y sacó todas sus cosas, se quedaría en su casa  
unos días para que su padre se tranquilizara. Tomó la lechuza de su madre  
que se llamaba "Eriza" (que nombre no?jeje) y un pedazo de pergamino y  
pluma para escribirle a Hermione.  
  
Querida Hermione:  
Mi padre me ha dicho que me quedaré encerrado en la casa hasta que me  
olvide de ti, pero eso es algo que no sucederá porque yo te amo.me quedaré  
unos días en casa para que a mi padre se le pase el coraje y pueda regresar  
contigo, tal vez le llegue a decir que me olvidé de ti para poder regresar  
a Hogwarts, si no me cree entonces creo que me escaparé de casa e iré por  
ti.  
Mi niña, no te preocupes por mi que te escribiré todos los días, esta  
lechuza se llama Eriza y es de mi madre, cuídate mucho.Te ama  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco: toma Eriza - ató la carta en la pata de la lechuza - lleva esto a  
Hogwarts a la señorita Hermione Granger de la mesa Gryffindor.no la pierdas  
por favor.  
La lechuza ululó fuerte y le dio un picotazo leve como diciendo que no se  
preocupara y emprendió el vuelo - te veré pronto Hermione..Te amo.  
  
N/A: pobres de mis tórtolos *snif snif* los pilló la persona más fea de  
todas, pero no se preocupen mis queridos y queridas lectoras todo se va a  
solucionar, ya verán!!! Así que no se me desanimen jejeje nos vemos y  
Feliz Navida!! 


	13. Sueño Hecho Realidad13

SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD  
Capítulo 13  
  
  
Habían pasado 2 días desde que Draco se fue de Hogwarts, más bien, desde  
que Lucius se llevó al chico que Hermione más quería. Ella se encontraba  
sumergida en sus pensamientos en el Gran Comedor sin siquiera probar bocado  
de su comida, se sentía triste, deprimida, sin ganas de hacer nada. Harry,  
Ron y Ginny la miraban tristes sin saber ya cómo consolarla.  
Ginny: ya Hermione, por favor come algo, si sigues así vas a adelgazar y  
verte demacrada, así cuando regrese Malfoy te verá muy fea - trató de  
animar a su amiga.  
Harry: Ginny tiene razón Herms, come algo, no queremos que te enfermes por  
no comer - dijo tomando una mano de Hermione.  
Hermione: les doy las gracias por querer animarme chicos, pero..- salieron  
unas lágrimas de sus ojos - es que no soy nada si él no está conmigo, lo  
extraño mucho.  
Ron: Hermione, de seguro él te va a contactar y te escribirá pronto, por  
favor, hazlo por él, por nosotros, come algo.- dijo acercando el plato de  
Hermione hacia ella.  
Hermione: (suspiro) está bien.- dijo con resignación.  
Mientras comían se escuchó el chillido de una lechuza así que levantaron la  
cabeza para ver de quién era pero nunca la habían visto. Voló sobre la mesa  
de Gryffindor parándose así enfrente de Hermione y ululó fuerte, vió que  
traía una carta y decía Hermione con unas letras muy elegantes y hermosas.  
Retiró la carta del pico de la lechuza y la abrió, al verla sonrió  
ampliamente.  
Harry: por la sonrisa que traes de seguro es carta de Malfoy, verdad?  
Hermione: sí!! - dijo muy sonriente, y la leyó. La cara de Hermione se  
volvió neutra, ni feliz ni triste, solamente seria.  
Ron: y bien? Qué sucede? Qué dice Malfoy? - preguntó impaciente porque  
Hermione no hablaba.  
Hermione: dice que su padre lo tiene encerrado en casa hasta que él se  
olvide de mí, así podrá regresar a Hogwarts, tal vez le diga que se olvidó  
de mí para que regrese o si no tendrá que escaparse - miró a sus amigos y  
luego vio a la lechuza - así que tu eres Eriza - la lechuza ululó fuerte -  
bien, puedes ir a mi habitación, te subiré comida cuando vaya a la Sala  
Común. La lechuza se retiró - bueno chicos, iré a la Sala Común para  
escribirle a Draco.  
Harry: está bien Hermione, después te buscamos. Hermione salió corriendo.  
Ron: cómo cambia cuando se trata de Malfoy, verdad?  
Ginny: bueno es que tú debes de saber que cuando uno ama a alguien le  
cambia la vida y si esa persona se va sufres mucho - Harry la miró  
interesado - pero como tú no te has enamorado hermanito, no sabes lo que es  
eso.  
Ron: y quién dice que no me he enamorado? - sonrió.  
Ginny: pues como nunca has dicho nada pienso yo que no te has enamorado,  
acaso si? - le sonrió de vuelta.  
Ron: mmmmm puede ser.  
Harry: ay ya Ron! No la hagas de emoción, de quién has estado enamorado? -  
dijo un Harry divertido.  
Ron: les digo después, me gusta dejarlos con la intriga jajaja - rió fuerte  
Ginny: assshh Ron, siempre el mismo.  
  
Mientras Hermione se dirigía a la Sala Común de Gryffindor se topó con una  
chica nada agradable (ya se imaginan quién?) Pansy Parkinson.  
Pansy: así que Granger, pasándola mal mientras Draco no está? - dijo en un  
tono como lo solía hacer Malfoy cuando molestaba a Harry y Ron.  
Hermione: quítate de mi camino, tengo cosas importantes qué hacer - dijo  
mirándola seriamente.  
Pansy: solamente quería decirte que el día que se fue Draco ya que se  
despidió de ti, nos dimos un beso - sonrió maliciosamente. Hermione no se  
sorprendió, sabía que lo decía para molestarla, además conocía muy bien a  
Draco y ya no volvería a desconfiar de él nunca más.  
Hermione: ah si? Sabes que no te creo Pansy, conociéndote lo has de haber  
besado a la fuerza como aquella vez - Pansy dejó de sonreir - y para que  
lo sepas Draco y yo hicimos el amor justo un día antes de que se fuera y tú  
estás ardida porque jamás has recibido una mirada tierna de él, mientras yo  
he estado en sus brazos muchas noches, he recibido sus besos y sus caricias  
más tiernas y apasionantes que un hombre puede darle a una mujer y así  
crees que voy a tragarme tu cuentito de que él te besó?? Eres una ilusa  
Parkinson!! Ahora si me haces el favor, quítate del camino que tengo que ir  
a mi Sala Común. Hermione pasó por un lado de Pansy y ésta la miró con  
tanto odio que si las miradas mataran Hermione ya estaría muerta desde hace  
mucho tiempo, estaba muy celosa de que ella haya estado con Draco tantas  
veces y se hayan demostrado amor.  
"Estúpida Granger"..  
  
Hermione se sintió bien al ver la reacción de Pansy, pero ya estaba harta  
de que tratara hacerla sentir mal y no lo lograría, llegó a la Sala Común y  
se sentó en la mesa para escribirle a Draco. Agarró un pedazo de pergamino  
y el tintero con la pluma.  
  
Querido Draco:  
Me alegra mucho que me hayas escrito. Entiendo lo que sucede en tu casa y  
espero que tu padre no haya sido demasiado severo contigo. Te he extrañado  
estos días que no has estado, Pansy trató de hacerme sentir mal hace unos  
momentos pero jamás lo conseguirá porque no volveré a dudar de ti como  
aquella vez. Mi amor, me haces mucha falta, pero espero que sigamos  
escribiéndonos para estar informados. La lechuza de tu madre es preciosa,  
yo la cuidaré...te amo y por favor cuídate mucho, espero que las cosas se  
solucionen pronto.  
  
Con muchísimo amor. Hermione Granger  
  
Dobló el pergamino y lo metió en un sobre, subió a su habitación y vio a  
Eriza en su cama, Hermione le dio de comer y la dejó descansar antes de  
entregarle la carta a Draco.  
Así estuvieron Hermione y Draco durante varios días, escribiéndose  
diariamente para saber lo que hacían y cómo estaban. Cada vez deseaban  
verse más, ya no podían estar tanto tiempo separados, se extrañaban.  
Un día mientras Draco le escribía a Hermione escuchó que su madre lo  
llamaba desesperadamente, pensó que algo le había sucedido así que dejó de  
escribir y bajó a donde estaba su madre llorando.  
Draco: madre! Madre, qué sucedió - se acercó a ella y la abrazó, estaba  
totalmente desconcertada y llorando tan amargamente, Draco nunca la había  
visto así.  
Narcisa: ay hijo! Tu padre..se han llevado a tu padre!! - dijo todavía más  
fuerte.  
Draco: pero.quién?! Quién se lo ha llevado? - tomó el rostro de su madre  
para que le dijera.  
Narcisa: los.los mortífagos se lo han llevado!!  
Draco: cómo?!?! - preguntó un Draco muy sorprendido - walky!! Walky!! En  
ese momento apareció un elfo domestico que llegó jadeando porque había  
corrido a su llamado.  
Walky: dígame joven amo - hizo una gran reverencia.  
Draco: trae una poción tranquilizante para mi madre, rápido!  
Walky: sí mi joven amo, Wakly lo traerá enseguida - y el elfo desapareció,  
en menos de 5 minutos regresó con una copa grande llena de poción  
tranquilizante - Walky trae la poción que el joven amo le ordenó, señor.  
Draco tomó la copa y se la dio su madre, le pidió que la tomara toda para  
que sus nervios se calmaran, Narcisa enseguida la tomó y se tranquilizó.  
Draco: ahora sí madre, dime exactamente qué sucedió, porqué los mortífagos  
se llevaron a mi padre? Qué no se supone que Voldemort ya ha sido derrotado  
ahora sí definitivamente? (ese punto no lo había aclarado,  
disculpenme.ahora sí sigamos con el fic) - preguntó extrañado.  
Narcisa: sí hijo, tienes razón, pero antes de la caída de Voldemort, tu  
padre no quiso ayudarlo más..  
Draco: cómo? Pero porqué? Mi padre había sido uno de los seguidores más  
fieles de quién-tú-sabes - dijo todavía más extrañado.  
Narcisa: no sé hijo, sus razones habrá tenido, ahora los mortífagos están  
tomando justicia, aunque no le veo el caso porque quién-tú-sabes ha muerto,  
creo que le harán algo a tu padre por haberlos traicionado, y si lo  
matan!!! Noooo! qué pasaría con nosotros si a tu padre lo matan! - dijo  
llorando.  
Draco: no sé mamá.esperemos que eso no pase - abrazó a su madre fuerte.  
  
Pasaron 3 días desde que los mortífagos se llevaron a Lucius Malfoy y  
Narcisa estaba histérica, desesperada por saber en dónde se encontraba su  
esposo, por su lado Draco estaba inquieto, aunque su padre haya sido un  
frío y arrogante."como yo" pensaba Draco no dejaba de ser su padre y estaba  
preocupado, no le gustaba ver a su madre sufriendo y estar con la intriga  
que casi los volvía locos. Al fin alguien llamó a la puerta de la Mansión  
Malfoy, un elfo doméstico abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a la sala a un señor  
canoso que pidió hablar con la Señora Malfoy y el joven Malfoy.  
Wilky: mi señora.abajo la espera un señor que dice ser el Ministro de  
Magia, dice que es urgente hablar con mi señora y con el joven amo - dijo  
haciendo una reverencia.  
A Narcisa casi se le va la sangre a los pies, temía lo peor, qué podía  
hacer el Ministro de Magia en su casa a altas horas de la noche? Fue por su  
hijo y pasaron a la sala para ver a Cornelius Fudge que los esperaba  
impacientemente.  
Narcisa: buenas noches señor Fudge, dígame qué se le ofrece? - dijo dándole  
la mano para que este la besara. (asi como en la antigüedad)  
Cornelius: buenas noches Señora, joven Malfoy.buenas noches - miró a los  
dos nervioso - seré muy breve y no daré muchos rodeos para darle ésta  
noticia.  
Draco: diga de qué se trata señor, por favor - lo miró impaciente.  
Cornelius: sí.ustedes saben que los mortífagos buscaron justicia a todos  
aquellos que no quisieron ayudar a Voldemort antes de su caída - Narcisa y  
Draco asintieron - bien, nos enteramos que Lucius fue uno de los que no lo  
ayudaron y pues..hemos encontrado el cuerpo de su esposo muerto, Señora  
Narcisa - dijo muy serio y nervioso. Narcisa no sabía ni qué pensar, sus  
ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lloró amargamente. Draco se quedó parado  
serio.  
Narcisa: cómo es posible!! Cómo es posible que ustedes los del Ministerio  
no hayan atrapado a todos los mortífagos después de la derrota de  
Voldemort! Ahora mi esposo está muerto!! - dijo muy alterada.  
Cornelius: no ha sido nuestra culpa señora, hicimos lo que pudimos, ahora  
sólo nos queda buscarlos para mandarlos a Azkaban, créame que lo siento  
mucho, mi más sentido pésame.  
Draco: gracias Señor Fudge, le agradezco que nos haya avisado, dónde está  
el cuerpo de mi padre?  
Cornelius: en el ministerio, pueden pasar a recogerlo cuando gusten y a  
leer el testamento ya que lo tenemos en nuestro poder y por supuesto tienen  
que ir usted y su señora madre.con su permiso necesito irme, lo que  
necesiten estoy a su disposición.  
Draco: sí señor y gracias de nuevo. Cornelius se fue dejando a Narcisa  
inconsolable, Draco por su parte trataba de animarla, él curiosamente no se  
sentía tan triste, pero no quería que su madre sufriera.  
Después de tanto llorar Narcisa se quedó profundamente dormida y Draco por  
su parte decidió escribirle a Hermione para darle la noticia, así que tomó  
pluma y pergamino para hacerlo.  
  
Querida Hermione:  
Espero que te encuentres muy bien. Yo estoy extrañándote mucho y amándote  
como siempre, sólo que ahora no me encuentro muy bien.mi padre ha  
fallecido. Mi madre está destrozada y yo no estoy tan triste pero me duele  
ver así a mi madre.pasaremos a recoger su cuerpo dentro de unos días y  
pasar a leer el testamento que dejó mi padre, parece ser que él ya sabía  
que algo le ocurriría. Te veré más pronto de lo que te imaginas, te extraño  
mucho, cuídate y te escribiré pronto.  
  
Te ama   
Draco Malfoy  
  
Le ató la carta a Eriza que de inmediato se fue a entregarle la carta a  
Hermione.  
Después de 2 días (que era lo que tardaba la lechuza en dejar las cartas)  
le llegó la carta de Draco a Hermione.  
Ron: otra vez carta de Draco, Hermione?  
Hermione: sí, así es, voy a leerla - a medida que Hermione leía sus ojos se  
abrieron como platos O_O y no podía salir de su asombro.  
Harry: qué sucede Hermione? Porqué esa cara?  
Hermione: es que..es que.- no podía pronunciar palabra  
Ginny: ya Hermione! Qué sucede! Cálmate y dilo tranquila.  
Hermione: Lucius Malfoy ha muerto.- dijo con un hilo de voz.  
  
N/A: qué les parece???? Está cada vez lleno de sorpresas este fic jeje ,  
gracias por los reviews aunque no entendí uno de una chica, la verdad no sé  
que tratabas de decirme y ojalá me lo aclares, ya te mandaré yo un correo.  
Perdonen si no lo hago mencionando a cada una, no me lo tomen a mal,  
simplemente no acostumbro a hacerlo.espero que les esté gustando y sigan  
mandando reviews porque eso me anima más a escribir!! See yaaaa 


	14. Sueño Hecho Realidad14

SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD  
Capítulo 14  
  
  
Ron: que Lucius Malfoy a muerto? - preguntó muy sorprendido.  
Hermione: sí, eso dice, pero.cómo ha sido posible? - preguntó consternada.  
Harry: tal vez traicionó a Voldemort antes de su caída y los mortífagos  
tomaron venganza, eso he estado leyendo en El Profeta.  
Hermione: pobre Draco, ahora qué pasará? - Hermione se levantó - iré a la  
Sala Común para escribirle - y se fue corriendo.  
Hermione entro a la Sala Común y de inmediato se puso a escribirle a Draco.  
  
Draco:  
Apenas hoy me enteré de la noticia, la verdad lo siento mucho por ti y tu  
mamá, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.  
Espero poder verte muy pronto y platicar sobre lo sucedido y sobre lo que  
pasará con nosotros. Te he extrañado muchísimo, y recuerda que te amo con  
todo mi corazón.  
Por siempre tuya.  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Ató la carta en la pata de su lechuza y se dirigió a la Mansión Malfoy.  
Mientras tanto Draco estaba en su habitación pensativo, ese mismo día irían  
su madre y él al Ministerio a dar lectura al Testamento de Lucius, no  
sabía lo que iba a hacer, ahora él es el encargado de sacar a su madre  
adelante, lo bueno es que ya le faltaba muy poco para salir de Hogwarts y  
podría trabajar, aunque siendo un Malfoy el dinero le sobraba, pero si no  
hacía nada la fortuna podría terminarse, qué pasaría con él y Hermione? La  
quería tanto, tenía unas ganas inmensas de verla y besarla.definitivamente  
la muerte de su padre le ha dado un giro de 360° a su vida.  
Narcisa: Draco, Vámonos ya, tenemos que irnos al Ministerio - dijo entrando  
a su cuarto.  
Draco: sí madre, ya voy. Tomó una gabardina negra para salir y se  
marcharon.  
Al llegar al Ministerio los recibieron atentamente y el Ministro Cornelius  
Fudge ya estaba esperándolos para leer el Testamento.  
Cornelius: buenas tardes señora Malfoy, joven Malfoy, tomen asiento por  
favor - hizo un ademán para que se sentaran - tengo en mis manos el  
testamento de Lucius Malfoy, realmente no es muy extenso ya que se nota que  
lo hizo apurado, solamente dejando aclarados algunos puntos y plasmando su  
última voluntad, bien empecemos. (no se cómo se escriben los Testamentos ya  
que nunca he estado presente cuando leen alguno, así que no me regañen)  
  
"Yo Lucius Malfoy escribo estas líneas para que se cumpla mi última  
voluntad ya una vez que haya muerto. A mi esposa Narcisa Malfoy le dejo la  
mansión que tenemos en Alemania dejándole mis bienes mientras Draco sea  
menor de edad. A mi hijo Draco Malfoy le dejo la mansión que tenemos en  
Londres y al momento de cumplir la mayoría de edad, todos mis bienes serán  
de él, así que tendrá que administrarlo debidamente para que a su madre y a  
él no les falte nada.  
Por último, me gustaría que mi hijo Draco Malfoy trabajara en el Ministerio  
de Magia después de graduarse de Hogwarts, en el mismo puesto que tenía yo  
antes de morir.  
Esta es mi última voluntad y me gustaría que fuera respetada, gracias por  
todo lo que el Ministerio hizo por mí.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
  
Cuando Cornelius Fudge terminó de leer el Testamento, Narcisa Malfoy tenía  
los ojos bañados en lágrimas y sollozando silenciosamente, mientras tanto  
Draco se mostraba serio y su mirada no estaba en un punto fijo, la tenía  
perdida.  
Fudge: bien, esta es la última voluntad del Señor Malfoy, tomen, el  
Testamento es suyo y por supuesto usted joven Malfoy podrá trabajar en el  
Ministerio cuando se gradúe de Hogwarts, pero para eso necesitamos que  
usted vuelva, nos enteramos que hace semanas que no va, así que regrese y  
póngase al corriente en sus materias.  
Draco: gracias señor Fudge, nosotros tenemos que retirarnos - dijo  
poniéndose de pie y tomando a su madre de un brazo - vamonos madre.  
Juntos Narcisa y Draco se fueron a su Mansión (que ahora era de Draco) y  
éste preparó su baúl para al día siguiente regresar a Hogwarts, no le diría  
a Hermione que regresaría, quería que fuera sorpresa. Cuando estaban  
comiendo su madre decidió hablar con él.  
Narcisa: hijo, ahora que tu padre no está, me gustaría irme a vivir a la  
Mansión de Alemania, claro si a tú no tienes inconveniente, tú sabes que  
Alemania me encanta y como tu padre nunca quiso llevarme a vivir allá,  
quiero irme.  
Draco: no madre, no tengo ningún inconveniente en que te vayas a vivir a  
Alemania, la Mansión de allá es tuya, yo creo que por algo papá te la dejó.  
No te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme sólo, mañana regresaré a Hogwarts para  
poder graduarme y empezar a trabajar en el Ministerio y seguir mi vida,  
bueno, nuestras vidas - dijo serenamente.  
Narcisa: no cabe duda que has madurado hijo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti,  
ahora.quisiera hablar contigo sobre esta chica.Hermione Granger - al decir  
esto Draco levantó sus ojos a su madre - qué piensas hacer con ella?  
Draco: me voy a casar con ella, la convertiré en la Señora Malfoy y todo lo  
que es ahora mío será de ella también, tú tienes algún inconveniente que yo  
me case con ella?  
Narcisa: tú sabes que no Draco, a mi no me interesa que ella sea hija de  
muggles, mientras ella sea bruja no tengo ningún problema - sonrió a su  
hijo- entonces te comprometerás con ella?  
Draco: sí, mañana mismo - se levantó - bien, tengo que salir un momento, le  
compraré a Hermione un anillo de compromiso para dárselo mañana, te veré en  
la noche - se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
  
Hermione estaba cada vez más impaciente, ese día no había recibido carta de  
Draco, ya no sabía ni qué pensar, daba vueltas por toda la Sala Común y se  
notaba desesperada.  
Ron: Hermione, tranquilízate!! Vas a hacer un hoyo en el piso de tantas  
vueltas que das.  
Hermione: es que..porqué no recibo carta? No ve acaso Draco que estoy con  
el alma en un hilo?!?! - dijo casi gritando.  
Harry: desesperándote no conseguirás nada Herms, porqué mejor no nos vamos  
a cenar y listo? De seguro mañana recibirás noticias.  
Hermione: está bien, vamos a cenar - dijo resignada.  
La cena fue tranquila para todos, aunque Hermione estaba con la intriga,  
decidió calmarse ya que Harry tenía razón, desesperándose no conseguiría  
nada, así que platicó animadamente con ellos y con Ginny.  
En la Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba todo igual, la noche había llegado y  
la última en irse a acostar fue Hermione, no podía conciliar el sueño,  
solamente pensaba en Draco y en cómo podía estar ahora que su padre había  
muerto, cuándo lo volvería a ver, eso no lo sabía, lo extrañaba demasiado;  
una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, aunque estuviera con sus amigos que le  
hacían compañía y la hacían sentir feliz, le faltaba él, porque el cariño  
que siente por Ron y Harry es totalmente diferente a lo que siente por  
Draco. Trató de calmarse e ir a su habitación para ver si podía quedarse  
dormida, no tendría que preocuparse por despertar temprano a clases ya que  
el día siguiente era sábado y no había clases, no supo cómo, pero cerró sus  
ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.  
De momento Hermione se despertó ya que un ligero rayo de sol le daba en su  
cara y eso hizo que abriera sus ojos, se talló los ojos con sus manos y se  
fijó que en las dos camas donde Lavender y Parvatil dormían estaban  
vacías."debe ser muy tarde" pensaba Hermione y era verdad, se asomó a su  
reloj y eran las 11:00 a.m. salió de su cama y ni siquiera se molestó en  
tenderla, así la dejó, entró en el baño y se dispuso a bañarse, se quedó  
dentro de la regadera un rato, con el agua templada resbalando por su  
esbelto cuerpo mientras enjabonaba sus piernas, su espalda y ponía champú  
sobre su cabello, se sentía tan reconfortante el agua; cerró la llave de la  
regadera y se medió secó con una toalla el cuerpo y exprimió su cabello  
mojado para después desenredarlo con un peine. Para salir se envolvió en la  
toalla ya que había olvidado sacar la ropa que se pondría en el baúl,  
cuando salió vio a alguien sentado en su cama dándole la espalda, no  
necesitaba la persona dar la vuelta para que Hermione reconociera quién  
era, los cabellos rubios platinados eran inconfundibles.  
Hermione: Draco? - preguntó. Draco dio la vuelta y le sonrió a Hermione  
mientras se paraba de la cama, Hermione corrió a abrazarlo - Draco!! En  
verdad eres tú!! Porqué no me avisaste que venías? Te hubiera recibido -  
dijo apretándolo contra ella.  
Draco: quería que fuera una sorpresa, Potter y Weasley me dejaron entrar y  
esas dos chicas mmm como se llaman?? Ah si! Parvati y Lavender se fueron a  
Hosmeage y pasarán allá todo el sábado así que decidí venir hasta tu  
habitación - dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.  
Hermione: estoy tan feliz de verte, te extrañaba tanto, me hacías mucha  
falta - dijo separándose de él y mirándolo feliz.  
Draco: yo también te extrañaba, luces muy bien, te ves muy sexy - al decir  
estola miró de arriba abajo admirándola por completo ya que la toalla  
dejaba ver las esbeltas piernas de Hermione y descubiertos sus hombros, le  
guiñó un ojo y ese gesto hizo que Hermione se sonrojara.  
Hermione: lamento mucho lo de tu padre - dijo en un tono triste - debió ser  
algo duro para tu mamá y para ti también - qué fue lo que sucedió?  
Draco: los mortífagos tomaron venganza y terminaron con su vida, creo que  
ya habías leído algo acerca de eso en El Profeta - Hermione asintió - y  
bueno, ayer leímos el Testamento de mi padre y a mí me ha dejado la Mansión  
Malfoy de Londres y a mi madre la de Alemania y cuando cumpla mi mayoría de  
edad todos los bienes de mi padre (osea el dinero) pasará a mi poder para  
que yo lo administre y disponga de él, además de que tendré el puesto que  
él ocupaba antes en el Ministerio - dijo tranquilamente, Hermione solamente  
lo observaba atentamente - así que, tengo mucha responsabilidad ya que la  
mayoría de edad la cumpliré pronto.  
Hermione: sí, en eso tienes razón.  
Draco: además, quiero darte algo y preguntarte algo muy importante -  
Hermione lo miró curiosa, mientras Draco sacaba de su pantalón negro una  
cajita de terciopelo fino color roja y se la entregó a Hermione - toma,  
ábrela.  
Hermione tomó la cajita y miró a Draco tiernamente, la abrió muy lentamente  
dejando asomar un anillo hermosísimo de oro puro con un pequeño diamante en  
el centro que brillaba espléndidamente, Hermione abrió la boca  
impresionada.  
Hermione: Draco, es hermoso - dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho. Draco  
tomó la cajita en sus manos y sacó el anillo, tomó la mano izquierda de  
Hermione y se lo puso en su dedo anular.  
Draco: Hermione, quieres que nuestra relación sea más formal? Quisieras  
casarte conmigo y convertirte en la Señora Malfoy? - dijo dándole una  
mirada muy penetrante y muy seductora mientras le besaba la mano.  
Hermione: por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo - le dijo sonriendo -  
eres el amor de mi vida, te amo - tomó el rostro de Draco en sus manos y lo  
besó tiernamente. Draco contestó el beso igual mientras tomó a Hermione por  
la cintura. El beso se tornó apasionado, las lenguas de ellos chocaban en  
una intensa lucha , fue un beso bastante húmedo (jeje), Hermione se aferró  
al cuello de Draco haciendo más profundo el beso dejando escapar un pequeño  
gemido el notar que Draco la había tomado del trasero y lo apretó  
suavemente, Hermione se separó lentamente de él mirándolo muy sensualmente  
y le sacó el suéter gris que Draco llevaba puesto dejando ver sus fuertes  
pectorales y sus musculosos brazos, Hermione pasó su lengua por los  
pectorales de Draco subiendo a su cuello, Draco cerró los ojos mientras  
acariciaba el cabello de Hermione. Ella volvió a bajar hasta el botón del  
pantalón de él y lo desabrochó en un instante y se los bajó de un jalón y  
lo arrojó lejos dejando a Draco en boxers de color negro. Hermione volvió a  
besarlo apasionadamente, tomó las manos del chico y las puso en su propio  
trasero, indicándole que quería que la tocara y Draco ni tarde ni perezoso  
empezó a acariciarle el trasero bajando un poco a sus piernas y mientras  
besaba lentamente el cuello de Hermione, le quitó suavemente la toalla  
dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo y dejando escapar un delicioso  
aroma (recuerden que Hermione salía de bañarse), toda ella olía deliciosa y  
eso hizo que Draco se excitara más, la volvió a mirar y le sonrió  
dulcemente, la acarició con la mirada y la tomó en sus brazos recostándola  
en la cama suavemente como si ella fuera de cristal que con cualquier  
movimiento brusco se fuera a romper. La admiró de nuevo y la exploró con su  
boca pasando por sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos que jugó con ellos un  
rato mientras Hermione gemía de placer bajo el cuerpo de Draco mientras las  
manos del chico exploraban la feminidad de ella haciendo que los gemidos de  
Hermione subieran de tono y dejando escapar el nombre de "Draco" varias  
veces con su voz excitada. Hermione no aguantó más con un movimiento fuerte  
acostó a Draco en la cama y ahora se puso ella encima de él e hizo lo mismo  
que él hizo a ella, con una mano ella masajeaba el miembro del chico y  
ahora el que dejaba escapar gemidos era Draco. Hermione se acercó al oído  
de él.  
Hermione: acaso crees que eres el único que puede tocarme así? Yo también  
puedo hacerlo mismo contigo - y le sonrió. Draco le regresó la sonrisa.  
Draco: claro que puedes y lo haces muy bien - dijo jadeando ya que Hermione  
no le soltaba su parte, ( ejemmm ).  
Hermione: estoy lista para el siguiente paso, hazlo Draco - dijo entre  
gemidos para que él se excitara más. Draco la volvió a acostar en la cama  
quedando él de nuevo encima de ella y la penetró suavemente mientras  
Hermione dejó escapar un gemido y le apretó suavemente la espalda al chico  
que con ese gesto consiguió que Draco la deseara más. El ritmo era al  
principio lento, pero poco a poco se fue intensificando y Hermione pedía  
más, los dos gemían sin control hasta que Draco se fue cansando y bajó la  
velocidad para después desplomarse sobre el pecho de la chica exhausto y  
bañado en sudor tratando de regular su respiración mientras Hermione le  
acariciaba el cabello. Cuando al fin logró recuperar el aliento Draco se  
puso a la altura de Hermione y la vio de lado.  
Draco: te extrañé mucho, ya deseaba este momento de nuevo, lo disfrutaste?  
- le preguntó acariciando su torso desnudo.  
Hermione: siempre disfruto los momentos que estoy contigo, mi sueño se ha  
hecho realidad Draco. El le sonrió.  
Draco: tenemos que poner una fecha fija para nuestra boda, no crees?  
Hermione: sí, y ver a quiénes vamos a invitar.  
Draco: supongo que invitarás a Potter y Weasle.perdón, al pobretón y al  
cara rajada - dijo con su tono frío y arrastrando las palabras como cuando  
los molestaba en los pasillos. Hermione río un poco al escucharlo.  
Hermione: claro que sí, son mis amigos, eso ya lo sabes, si los conocieras  
mejor no te caerían tan mal.  
Draco: mmm eso no te lo puedo asegurar, no me imagino siendo amigo de esos  
dos, la única que me importa eres tú, pero no quiero hablar de ellos, toda  
mi atención es para ti solamente - le dio un pequeño beso.  
Hermione: seré la Señora Malfoy, realmente me emociona pensar que seré tu  
mujer por siempre.  
Draco: así es, todos mis sirvientes tendrán que brindarte respeto y el que  
no lo haga se las verá conmigo, yo soy el amo y señor de todo ahora, tengo  
poder sobre todo lo que era de mi padre, pero.- dijo acariciándole la  
mejilla - solamente tú tienes poder sobre mí, tus deseos serán órdenes para  
mí. Hermione lo miró dulcemente y se volvieron a besar larga y  
profundamente.  
  
N/A: sha la la la laaaaaaaaaa (canción de amor) qué romántico está esto.la  
verdad sí..Draco y Hermione se casan!!! Que emocionante! Lamento mucho no  
haber actualizado pronto, pero aquí está el capítulo y espero que les  
guste, gracias por los reviews.son un amor..seee yaaaa y suerte! 


	15. Sueño Hecho Realidad15

SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD  
Capítulo 15  
  
Después de descansar un rato por su mañana movida (jejeje pillines)  
Hermione se levantó y de su baúl sacó la ropa que se pondría. Draco seguía  
acostado en la cama recargado en la pared, pero miraba a Hermione  
detenidamente desde que salió, miraba su cuerpo desnudo y no era  
precisamente por perversión o lujuria, sino porque para él no existía otra  
mujer tan perfecta en todos los sentidos como ella.  
Hermione optó por ponerse unos pantalones negros ajustados a la cadera y  
acampanados y una blusa color gris ajustada de mangas ¾, decidió ponerse la  
blusa gris para hacer juego con el sueter gris de Draco.  
Hermione: qué tú no piensas levantarte niño? - preguntó a Draco mientras  
ella se peinaba.  
Draco: mmm - hizo un gesto de pereza - no quiero, tu cama es tan rica - se  
volvió a acostar y se tapó hasta la cabeza. Hermione rió y se acercó a la  
cama.  
Hermione: Draco, no seas tan flojo y levántate, quiero decirles a Harry y  
Ron la noticia de que nos vamos a casar - dijo con voz divertida mientras  
retiraba la sábana de la cabeza de el chico. Draco se levantó y se sentó al  
borde de la cama, Hermione estaba parada enfrente de él y la miraba  
divertido ya que el chico traía el cabello despeinado y lo hacía lucir  
salvaje y sexy.  
Por fin nuestro querido y flojito Draco (jajaja!!) se levantó y comenzó a  
vestirse, cuando terminó se vio en el espejo del baño.  
Draco: Hermione - la llamó.  
Hermione: si? Qué pasa?  
Draco: tendrás gel que puedas darme? - preguntó en voz melosa y arrastrando  
las palabras como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Hermione se asomó por la puerta del  
baño y lo miró extrañada.  
Hermione: gel? No pensarás peinarte todo hacia atrás como los años  
anteriores verdad?. Draco sonrió de lado maliciosamente.  
Draco: sí, quiero volver a proyectar mi imagen de "cabrón" otra vez.  
Hermione: para eso solamente basta con mirarte a los ojos y que abras la  
boca, mi amor. Draco aparentó estar molesto por el comentario de su  
prometida. - está justo al lado de ti el gel. Lo tomó y se peinó con todo  
su cabello hacia atrás, cuando salió del baño Hermione lo miró; no se veía  
mal peinado así, para nada, solo que cuando no traía gel se veía sexy y  
encantador, y con el cabello todo peinado hacia atrás parecía elegante y  
mostraba una arrogancia insuperable, además de que su mirada se veía mucho  
más fría peinado así, Draco era un chico arrogante, no dejaba de ser Malfoy  
para los demás estudiantes, pero para Hermione era solamente Draco, SU  
Draco.  
Draco: bien, que esperamos, vamos - dijo acercándose a la puerta y la abrió  
dando paso a Hermione para que pasara.  
Bajaron las escaleras y en la Sala Común estaban Ron, Harry, Ginny y  
Neville, que cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia los miraron entre  
serios y una mirada pícara.  
Ron: porqué tardaron tanto en bajar? - preguntó algo celoso.  
Hermione: porque me estaba bañando.  
Ron: y tardas tanto en bañarte, Hermione? O es que acaso tú - miró a Malfoy  
- eres un aprovechado.  
Draco: silencio Weasley, deja de decir idioteces que Hermione tiene algo  
importante que decirles - dijo lanzándole una mirada muy fría a Ron.  
Harry: qué cosa tienes que decirnos Herms? - preguntó tranquilamente.  
Hermione: yo este..mm.yo quiero decirles que.- no podía decirlo estaba  
nerviosa.  
Ron: no nos digas que estás embarazada!! Nada más eso faltaba! - gritó casi  
desesperado.  
Hermione: no Ron! No estoy embarazada, déjame terminar! yo quiero decirles  
que.Draco y yo nos vamos a casar, me ha dado este anillo de compromiso -  
mostró su mano donde tenía el anillo. Todos estaban así --( O_O asombrados.  
Ginny: wow!! Ese anillo es precioso, Hermy estoy tan feliz por ti!!! -  
abrazó fuerte a Hermione - muchas felicidades, a los dos - le dio la mano a  
Draco que con gusto también se la dio a ella.  
Hermione: gracias Ginny.y bien? Ustedes no me dirán nada? - miró a Harry y  
Ron.  
Harry: claro que si - sonrió abiertamente - muchas felicidades Hermione, te  
deseamos lo mejor, no es así Ron? -  
Ron: sí, claro que sí Hermione - también sonrió y los dos abrazaron a su  
amiga - y tú, más vale que la cuides - miró amenazadoramente a Draco.  
Draco: no te preocupes Weasley, ella no podría estar en mejores manos -  
sonrió a Hermione y la abrazó por la cintura.  
Neville que por supuesto había escuchado todo no se había acercado porque  
tal vez le dirían que es un metiche (osea que se mete donde no lo llaman)  
le daba pena, pero se levantó tímidamente y se acercó a Hermione con las  
mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.  
Neville: Hermione, puedo felicitarte? - dijo en un hilo de voz.  
Hermione: ohh Neville, por supuesto que sí! - se abalanzó sobre él y lo  
abrazó - tú también has sido un buen amigo para mí, gracias.  
Neville también la dio la mano a Malfoy y le dijo casi en un susurro  
"felicidades".  
Harry: y a ti Malfoy, no te importa que ahora te vean con Hermione?  
Draco: no, si quieren pueden decirles a todo el castillo, es algo que a mí  
no me importa - dijo bastante serio - por cierto - se volteó a ver a  
Hermione - tengo que irme para escribirle a mi madre, te veré más tarde.  
Hermione: está bien. Draco la tomó suavemente y le dio un tierno beso en  
los labios, no le importó que todos miraran y se fue de la Sala Común.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie sabía qué decir, hasta que Ginny  
acudió al rescate.  
Ginny: supongo que le escribirás a tus padres verdad?  
Hermione: sí, y también tengo que pensar en lo que usaré para ese día,  
además la graduación se aproxima.  
Ginny: bueno, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea - le dijo sonriente.  
Hermione: gracias.  
Draco se apresuró a ir a su Sala Común para escribirle a su madre que ahora  
por fin se iba a casar. Entró por la puerta falsa que daba a la Sala y se  
encontró con sus dos "amigotes gorilas" Crabbe, Goyle y la odiosa de Pansy  
Parkinson. Draco los quiso ignorar pero Pansy lo llamó.  
Pansy: a dónde vas tan apurado Draki? - preguntó con voz melosa. Malfoy la  
miró serio.  
Draco: eso no te incumbe y no me digas Draki - contestó con voz grave.  
Pansy: como quieras entonces.  
Draco: bien, aprovechando que están aquí les voy a dar la buena nueva y si  
quieren correr la voz pueden hacerlo - los tres lo miraron extrañados y  
curiosos - me voy a casar.  
Pansy: QUE!!! IMPOSIBLE! NO ME DIGAS QUE CON ESA ESTÚPIDA DE GRANGER?!! -  
gritó a los cuatro vientos mientras Crabbe y Goyle lo miraban atónitos.  
Draco la miró con intenso odio.  
Draco: no te atrevas a volver a insultarla, Parkinson - dijo entre dientes  
- es mi prometida y si te metes con ella o le haces pasar un mal rato vas a  
ver de lo que soy capaz. Pansy también le dirigió una mirada de odio.  
Goyle: pero.cómo es que te vas a casar con ella? Que acaso no la odiabas? -  
preguntó sumamente extrañado.  
Draco: eso fue antes, tengo tiempo saliendo con ella y ahora que mi padre  
ha muerto y me ha dejado toda la fortuna de los Malfoy puedo hacer lo que  
quiera - dijo seriamente.  
Pansy: esa es una mosca muerta, lo único que busca es tu dinero, no ves  
acaso que es una interesada?  
Draco: te dije que no volvieras a insultarla, déjame en paz, lárgate de  
aquí que no quiero verte - Pansy iba a hablar para defenderse pero Malfoy  
la calló - FUERA!! - grito ahora sí bastante enojado que a Pansy no le  
quedó más remedio que irse indignada y sollozando.  
Crabbe: has manchado tu apellido al casarte con una sangre.digo.con una  
chica como Granger - se corrigió, no quería que Draco se enojara con él.  
Draco: eso es algo que me tiene sin cuidado ya - se limitó a decir.  
Crabbe: bueno, para mi seguirás siendo Malfoy y si esa es tu decisión yo la  
respeto.  
Goyle: sí, igual yo.  
Draco: me parece bien.todavía falta lo que digan los demás Slytherins.  
Goyle: no creo que digan algo, siempre has sido muy respetado por todos.  
Draco: bien, tengo que irme, los veré después. Subió a su habitación y se  
dispuso a escribirle a su madre para después ir a la lechucería y enviar la  
carta.  
Realmente la noticia de que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se iban a casar  
corrió como agua, como dice el dicho: "las malas noticias siempre tienen  
alas" aunque para ellos no eran malas, para muchas chicas que eran eternas  
enamoradas del guapo Slytherin estaban totalmente decepcionadas y por  
supuesto Malfoy seguía siendo respetado por todos los de su casa ya que era  
el único Señor Malfoy del mundo mágico.  
Hermione por su parte estaba feliz y de vez en cuando se encontraba con él  
por un pasillo solitario para darse muestras de cariño, aunque eso a Draco  
ya no le importaba si los veían, pero en público sólo eran cariñitos como  
un besito corto o un abrazo; cuando estaban en los pasillos solitarios  
Draco era mucho más apasionado y dulce, con Hermione solamente era así  
porque era su chica y pronto sería su mujer.  
Un día mientras estaban en el pasillo dándose un apasionado beso, Hermione  
se separó suavemente de él.  
Hermione: Draco.cuándo nos casaremos? Todavía no hemos fijado fecha - le  
preguntó seriamente.  
Draco: pues.cuando tú gustes, qué dicen tus papás?  
Hermione: ellos están felices, pero quieren verte, supuestamente quieren  
hablar contigo, de seguro van a querer sermonearte - comentó entre risitas.  
Draco: sí es lo más seguro, porque su pequeña nenita y su única hija se va  
a casar - le sonrió - bueno, qué te parece si después de la graduación los  
invito a tus padres y a ti a pasar unos días en la Mansión Malfoy? Sirve  
que conocerás tu nueva casa.  
Hermione: ay Draco, no lo sé, no quisiera causarle molestias a tu mamá -  
comentó avergonzada bajando la cabeza. Draco le tomó la barbilla suavemente  
obligándola a mirarlo.  
Draco: olvidas que la Mansión es mia? Hermione.no te preocupes, mi madre  
está encantada con que nos casemos, además sirve que la conoces y de paso  
conoce a tus padres también.  
Hermione: está bien, le comentaré a mis padres a ver qué opinan - le sonrió  
tímidamente ya que él la observaba detenidamente.  
Draco: bien, ahora si me disculpas, continuaré con lo que estaba haciendo  
antes de que me interrumpieras - le sonrió pícaramente. Hermione soltó una  
risita.  
Hermione: no tienes remedio - le sonrió abiertamente antes de fundirse en  
un beso muy tierno.  
Mientras tanto en la Sala Común de Gryffindor se encontraban Harry y Ginny  
sentados en el sillón platicando animadamente, no había nadie más en la  
Sala, Ron se había ido a jugar ajedrez mágico con Neville y Seamus.  
Ginny: qué opinas del matrimonio entre Malfoy y Hermione?  
Harry: bueno, considero que Hermione merece ser feliz y si su felicidad  
está con Malfoy pues adelante, que se case.sinceramente creo que Malfoy sí  
la quiere, se le nota cuando la mira - comentó mirando distraídamente a la  
chimenea.  
Ginny: sí, yo también creo que la quiere, es que cuando uno está enamorado  
debe ser todo tan hermoso, Hermy lo quiere muchísimo y ahora que se  
convertirá en su esposa y compartirá todas sus cosas con él debe, además de  
que formarán una familia juntos debe ser realmente increíble - dijo en un  
tono muy soñador. Harry la volteó a ver.  
Harry: tú.has estado enamorada Ginny? - preguntó curioso.  
Ginny: e-este s-sí, sí lo he estado - le contestó titubeando, Ginny estaba  
perdidamente enamorada de Harry desde hace mucho (no es novedad)- y tú  
Harry?  
Harry: sí, yo también.Ginny.- ella lo miraba nerviosa - hay algo que quiero  
comentarte y es algo delicado.  
Ginny: sí? Qué es?  
Harry: verás - ya no sabía cómo ocultar su nerviosismo, era ahora o nunca -  
hay algo que me ha ocurrido desde el verano pasado, yo estaba convencido de  
que Cho me gustaba y que no habría otra mujer como ella o que me llegara a  
gustar tanto como ella, pero.me equivoqué, he encontrado a alguien. Ginny  
lo miró seriamente.  
Ginny: oh. y porqué no se lo has dicho? - preguntó en tono desilusionado.  
Harry: porqué tengo miedo de no ser correspondido.  
Ginny: sinceramente no creo que no seas correspondido, eres un chico  
encantador y guapo, cualquiera caería rendida a tus pies Harry.  
Harry: tú crees?  
Ginny: sí, lo creo.  
Harry: bien - se acercó a donde estaba Ginny y ella lo miró extrañada y le  
empezó a latir el corazón a mil por hora al tener a Harry tan cerca - pues,  
da la casualidad de que tú eres la chica que me gusta Ginny - ella iba a  
comentar algo pero Harry la calló poniendo un dedo en su boca - déjame  
terminar por favor, creí que no podía gustarme nadie más o que no habría  
alguien como ella, eso creo que ya te lo dije - Ginny asintió - bien..pero  
me di cuenta que tú eres mucho mejor que ella en todos los sentidos, tienes  
todo lo que yo busco en una mujer y si me tardé mucho en decirte todo esto  
es porque quería estar seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ti y no hacerte  
sufrir en dado caso que estuviera equivocado, pero ahora estoy seguro y  
puedo decirte que no puedo vivir sin ti, Ginny Weasley.te amo, aceptarías  
ser mi novia?. Ginny no podía pronunciar palabra, parecía que su cerebro no  
quería reaccionar y sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, hasta  
que poco a poco logró decir algo.  
Ginny: s-sí H-harry, q-quiero s-ser t-tu n-novia - dijo en un hilo de voz y  
tartamudeando ya que no podía hablar. Harry le sonrió y acercó su rostro al  
de la chica para darle un tierno beso que fue interrumpido porque alguien  
entró a la Sala Común.  
Hermione: vaya, al fin son novios!! Que felicidad! - corrió a abrazar a sus  
amigos - supongo que ahora estás contenta Ginny, tu sueño se ha hecho  
realidad a ti también.  
Ginny: sí, me acaba de pedir que sea su novia y he aceptado.  
Hermione: excelente, bien hecho Harry!  
Harry: gracias, ahora hay que decirle a Ron. En ese preciso momento entraba  
Ron por el retrato.  
Ron: Hermione, te vi por el pasillo y te llamé varias veces para que me  
esperaras pero no me hiciste caso - dijo aparentando estar molesto.  
Hermione: ahh lo siento Ron de verdad que no te escuché, pero mira, Harry y  
Ginny son novios ya. Ron miró a su hermana y a su amigo sorprendido.  
Ron: de verdad? - Harry y Ginny asintieron - vaya, felicidades, ya era hora  
que te decidieras a decirle - miró a Harry - y pobre de ustedes si hacen  
algo indebido, los estaré checado eh? - dijo en tono de advertencia.  
Hermione: ay ya Ron, no seas amargado que ellos no harán nada indebido,  
ahora tenemos que conseguirte a una novia para ti - dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
Ron: e-este y-yo.ya estoy saliendo con alguien - dijo poniéndose rojo hasta  
las orejas.  
Harry: ah si? Y quién es?  
Ron: Parvati Patil - dijo poniéndose más rojo que antes.  
Hermione: que?! Y porqué no nos habías dicho nada?  
Ron: porque apenas acabo de ponerme de acuerdo con ella para salir.  
Ginny: bien, parece que la felicidad está de nuestro lado, y tú que nos  
dices Hermione ya tienen fecha para la boda?  
Hermione: pues, estamos viendo eso, precisamente hoy hablé con Draco y nos  
casaremos tal vez por las fechas de Navidad. Draco ha invitado a mis padres  
y a mí a la Mansión Malfoy este verano para que conozcan a su madre y para  
que yo conozca mi futura casa - dijo poniéndose un poco roja.  
GinnY: wow! Vivirás en la Mansión Malfoy.serás una mujer de gran categoría  
Hermione - comentó asombrada.  
Hermione: sí, lo sé.pero por ahora no voy a pensar en eso, los exámenes  
finales se vienen encima y la próxima graduación y hay que estudiar mucho.  
Ron: ashh Hermione, tenías que arruinar el momento.  
Hermione: silencio! - gritó divertida mientras le lanzaba un cojín del  
sillón.  
N/A: bien, aquí está un capítulo más. Agradezco a todos aquellos que me  
mandaron mails y me dejaron mensajes, gracias por todo y me siento muy  
halagada por sus comentarios, muchas gracias, SUERTE!! 


	16. Sueño Hecho Realidad16

SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD  
Capítulo 16  
  
Los días en Hogwarts cada vez eran más tensos ya que la semana de exámenes  
finales había empezado, aunque el último examen era el día siguiente, todos  
se veían en la Sala Común estudiando intensamente. Ron hacía lo posible por  
estudiar ya que no quería obtener malas calificaciones y Hermione la  
ayudaba en sus estudios, Harry todavía era un poco más dedicado al estudio.  
Hermione: no Ron! La poción del sueño no lleva hojas de olivo secas, lleva  
de laurel! - dijo exasperada al ver que Ron escribió mal la poción.  
Ron: perdóname Hermione pero es que estoy algo cansado, son las 2:00 a.m.,  
no podríamos descansar y seguir mañana?  
Hermione: pero si mañana es el examen de pociones, a qué hora piensas  
estudiar lo que te falta?  
Ron: el examen es a tercera hora, puedo estudiar temprano en la mañana.  
Hermione: bueno, entonces vamos a dormir, que tengas buenas noches Ron - le  
dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo.  
Ron: buenas noches Hermione - le dio un beso igual.  
Se fueron a dormir, aunque se despertaron algo cansados ya que no habían  
dormido suficiente, tenían que levantarse muy temprano para desayunar.  
El Gran Comedor estaba muy silencioso, la mayoría estaban sumergidos en sus  
libros y libretas porque estaban estudiando, Hermione observaba  
detenidamente todo, ella ya no estudiaba, se sentía con mucha confianza ya  
que había estudiado lo suficiente el día anterior, miró hacia la mesa de  
Slytherin y cómo Draco hojeaba su libreta de pociones y leía muy  
concentradamente, se veía tan lindo así serio y con ese aspecto de  
meditación, mientras estudiaba, Draco levantó su mirada y se topó con los  
ojos de Hermione, los dos quedaron en un estado de trance, no querían  
quitarse la mirada, Draco sonrió dulcemente y le guiñó un ojo muy  
seductoramente, Hermione se puso roja hasta el tope y le hizo una seña para  
que siguiera estudiando, él le volvió a sonreír y se concentró de nuevo. En  
ese momento llega Ron y Harry.  
Hermione: buenos días chicos!  
Harry: buenos días Hermione - contestó sonriente  
Hermione: qué sucede Ron? - preguntó ya que éste no había pronunciado  
palabra cuando los saludó.  
Ron: estoy muy nervioso - y realmente se notaba muy nervioso, le temblaban  
las manos y se veía muy pálido - es el examen que más le tengo miedo, Snape  
de seguro pondrá un examen muy difícil y..- no dejaba de temblar.  
Harry: Ron, cálmate, qué Hermione no te ayudó a estudiar para este examen?  
Ron: sí, pero..  
Hermione: acaso no entendiste nada de lo que te expliqué ayer?  
Ron: sí, muy bien, pero.  
Harry: entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte Ron, no estés tan nervioso,  
verás que todo saldrá bien, si estudiaste lo suficiente, anda desayuna  
algo, necesitarás fuerzas para el examen.  
Y así lo hizo, nerviosamente Ron comenzó a desayunar pero al momento de  
servirse jugo de calabaza en su copa derramó un poco, Hermione lo miró y le  
tomó la mano amablemente.  
Hermione: Ron, tranquilízate, por favor, me vas a poner nerviosa a mi  
también.  
Ron: eehh s-sí lo siento Hermione.  
Después de desayunar pudieron estudiar otro poco para después entrar a la  
mazmorra donde presentarían su último examen de Hogwarts. Nadie pronunció  
palabra alguna, Snape tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos y tenía unas  
hojas de pergamino en sus manos.  
Snape: bien - dijo con voz melosa - hoy es su último examen de pociones y  
de Hogwarts, espero que hayan estudiado muy bien porque no está nada  
sencillo, quiero que se separen para poder darles el examen. Todos se  
separaron y Ron quedó al lado de Hermione que la miró muy nervioso y ésta  
le levantó el dedo pulgar para darle ánimos.  
El examen de pociones fue el más largo de todos, el examen constaba de 10  
páginas por los dos lados y duró aproximadamente 2 horas y media, todos  
estaban desesperados, bufaban exaltados, la primera en terminar fue  
Hermione que salió inmediatamente del salón para esperar a sus amigos y a  
Draco por supuesto.  
Salió Ron antes que Harry y se topó con Hermione en el pasillo.  
Hermione: y bien? Cómo te fue?  
Ron: pues, yo digo que me fue bien, no sacaré un 10, pero al menos lo  
suficiente para poder pasar la materia - dijo ya muy aliviado.  
Hermione: bueno, me alegro mucho por ti - le dio unas palmadas en su  
espalda. En ese preciso instante salió Draco y detrás de él Harry. Draco se  
acercó a Hermione y le dio un dulce beso en la boca.  
Hermione: cómo les fue a ustedes dos?  
Draco: bastante bien, pensé que sería más complicado - dijo presumiendo.  
Harry: a mi me fue bien también.  
Hermione: me alegro por ustedes, bueno yo me tengo que ir, tengo que  
arreglar algunas cosas para la graduación que es dentro de dos días, los  
veré más tarde en la comida. Se fue corriendo.  
Draco miró seriamente a Ron y a Harry y se dio media vuelta para marcharse  
sin decir nada pero Ron lo detuvo.  
Ron: Malfoy..- Draco volteó - Nunca pensé que te diría algo como esto, pero  
quiero darte las gracias - Draco lo miró extrañado.  
Draco: y por cuál razón tú me darías las gracias? - preguntó arrastrando  
las palabras.  
Ron: por hacer feliz a Hermione. Ron se mostraba serio que hasta Harry se  
asombró. Le estaba dando las gracias por hacer feliz a su mejor amiga, eso  
es algo digno de admirarse, Draco sonrió de lado.  
Draco: no tienes que agradecerme nada, yo amo a Hermione y tampoco tienen  
de qué preocuparse porque yo la voy a cuidar muy bien, estará protegida  
conmigo y nada le faltará.  
Ron: me parece bien, pero nunca olvides que nosotros estamos aquí y si le  
llegas a hacer algo a Hermione o la lastimas, no sabes cómo te irá.  
Draco: se nota que no me conoces nada Weasley, soy un Malfoy y un hombre de  
palabra, cumplo lo que prometo y mi amor por ella es sincero, no necesitas  
amenazarme - dijo sin dejar de sonreír de lado - con su permiso, tengo  
cosas que hacer, y se marchó.  
Harry: vaya Ron, me has dejado admirado, pero me da gusto, esta relación  
entre ellos es un tanto extraña, sólo espero que les vaya bien.  
Ron: sí, yo también lo espero.  
Los dos se fueron a dejar sus cosas a la Sala Común.  
Hermione iba caminando alegremente por un pasillo ancho y no había mucha  
gente, cuando dobló la esquina se topó con una no muy grata presencia.  
Pansy: vaya, vaya.Granger - dijo en tono socarrón y sonrisa burlona- justo  
a la persona que quería encontrar. Hermione paró en seco enfrente de ella.  
Hermione: y para qué me buscas? - preguntó extrañada  
Pansy: para aclararte el asunto de tu boda con Draco, más vale que te  
alejes de él o no sabes de lo que soy capaz - la amenazó.  
Hermione: ahórrate tus amenazas Parkinson, no estoy de humor para  
recibirlas, ya sabes que Draco no te ama, por qué sigues con lo mismo -  
dijo fastidiada.  
Pansy: si Draco no es para mí, entonces no será de nadie - se puso más  
seria que antes y su tono de voz se hizo más grave.  
Hermione: no sabes cuánto miedo te tengo- dijo sarcástica-y que piensas  
hacer para impedirlo?  
Pansy: todo, incluso hacerte desaparecer - detrás de ella apareció  
Millicent Bulstrode, la chica gorilona y gorda que va también en el curso  
de ellos en Slytherin además de que es gran amiga de Pansy, se tronó los  
dedos y se acercó a Hermione sigilosamente con una sonrisa que daba  
escalofríos.  
Hermione: qué estas tratando de hacer? - preguntó nerviosa viendo como  
Millicent se le acerca.  
Pansy: di que dejarás a Draco y que no te casarás con él- dijo entre  
dientes.  
Hermione: jamás! Draco es mío y yo soy de él- dijo decidida y esperando lo  
peor.  
Pansy: esta bien, tú así lo has querido, encárgate Millicent. La gorda  
chica se acercó a Hermione, y en menos de un segundo Hermione estaba en el  
suelo, Millicent le dio tremendo puñetazo en el ojo derecho y cuando estaba  
en el piso recibió varias patadas poderosas de las fornidas piernas de la  
chica en el estómago y en su cuerpo, Hermione se retorció de dolor ya que  
las patada fueron demasiado fuertes y le sacó el aire.  
Pansy: que esto te sirva como escarmiento Granger, sí te veo de nuevo con  
Draco te irá peor, vámonos Millicent. Las dos se fueron como si nada  
hubiera pasado.  
Hermione seguía en el suelo con sus manos en el estómago y con un fuerte  
dolor en el ojo derecho donde recibió el puñetazo de Millicent, sus libros  
estaban regados por todas partes y no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, dos  
chicas de Ravenclaw pasaron por ahí y la vieron.  
Sofía: por Dios! Granger! Estas bien? Qué te hicieron?! - gritó exaltada.  
Hermione: me han golpeado - dijo entrecortadamente.  
Carmen: quién te golpeó? - preguntó mientras ayudaba a Sofía a levantar a  
Hermione y recoger sus cosas.  
Hermione: Mill....- ya no pudo decir nada, se desmayó por los golpes en el  
estómago. Las dos chicas de Ravenclaw la cargaron como pudieron y la  
llevaron a la enfermería, Madame Pompfrey se asustó demasiado cuando la  
vio, ordenó que la acostaran inmediatamente en una camilla para ser  
atendida.  
Carmen: pobre Hermione! Pero quién le pudo hacer eso??- le preguntó a su  
amiga.  
Sofía: no lo sé, ella alcanzó a decir "Mill." pero quién será? No recuerdo  
a nadie con un nombre así - meditó.  
Carmen: yo creo que esto deben de saberlo Potter y Weasley..  
Sofía: y Malfoy..  
Carmen: es cierto, vamos entonces a decirles. Las dos chicas se fueron  
corriendo más rápido que un rayo.  
Harry Y Ron salieron de la Sala Común a buscar a Hermione que ya se había  
tardado mucho en regresar, cuando se encontraron con las dos chicas de  
Ravenclaw.  
Sofía: Potter, Weasley, al fin los encontramos-dijo agitada ya que habían  
corrido para encontrarlos.  
Harry: por qué? Qué pasa? - preguntó curioso.  
Carmen: es Granger..  
Ron: qué pasó con ella?!?! - la interrumpió..  
Carmen: la hemos llevado a la enfermería, parece que alguien la golpeó.No  
pudo terminar ya que Ron corrió a toda velocidad hacia la enfermería  
dejando confundidas a las chicas.  
Harry: gracias por el aviso chicas, nosotros nos encargaremos, Malfoy lo  
sabe?  
Sofía: no, todavía no, íbamos a avisarle..  
Harry: esta bien, vayan y gracias de nuevo.  
Sofía: por nada..  
Los dos chicos corrieron a la enfermería y Madame Pompfrey (discúlpenme si  
escribo mal el nombre, no me acuerdo cómo se escribe) los dejó entrar con  
la condición de no agitarla mucho. Se sorprendieron al verla, tenía un  
enorme moretón en su ojo derecho y varios en los brazos, tenía los ojos  
cerrados aunque no estaba dormida.  
Ron: Hermy? Estás despierta? - preguntó suavemente. Hermione abrió los ojos  
y cuando los miró les sonrió.  
Hermione: qué bueno que están aquí chicos - les extendió su mano para que  
la tomaran, la voz de ella era arrastrada, como si estuviera borracha  
debido a la poción para el dolor que le dio Madame Pompfrey.  
Harry: qué pasó Hermione? Quién te hizo esto?  
Hermione: no quiero hablar de eso, no me siento con muchas fuerzas para  
hablar - su voz cada vez que hablaba era más suave y silenciosa, tenías que  
acercarte mucho a ella para escuchar.  
Ron: esta bien, si no quieres hablar de eso lo respetamos.  
Hermione: gracias - al decir eso se desmayó de nuevo.  
Harry y Ron se miraron confundidos y para que descansara decidieron salir  
de la enfermería.  
Ron: esto me tiene preocupado, qué habrá pasado Harry? - preguntó extrañado  
e impaciente por no saber nada.  
Harry: a mi también, pero tendremos que esperar hasta que ella esté mejor y  
pueda decirnos algo.  
Mientras tanto un chico alto, guapísimo, de cabello rubio platinado y de  
fríos pero a la vez cálidos ojos grises caminaba por el pasillo para  
encontrarse con Hermione pero vio que las chicas de Ravenclaw se acercaban  
a él.  
Sofía: Malfoy, tenemos que decirte algo.- Draco las miró curioso.  
Draco: de qué se trata?  
Sofía: es sobre Granger, ha tenido un accidente.  
Draco: accidente?!? Qué clase de accidente - su mirada se tornó preocupada  
y su voz también.  
Carmen: alguien la golpeó, la llevamos a la enfermería.  
Draco: ohhh mierda!! - salió corriendo hacia la enfermería como loco.  
N/A: ooooolaaaaa, al fin un capítulo más de este fic, ya hacía mucho que no  
actualizaba, pobre Hermione le he dado una paliza, pero no se preocupen las  
cosas se arreglarán pronto, tengan paciencia! Dejen Reviews 


End file.
